Mission (pas très) possible…
by Marie-Aline de Randomia
Summary: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity son demander par la carte mais pas seulement, la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers elle-même leur confie une mission avec l'aide de Max. Un terrible événement va avoir lieux et seule nos héroïnes peuvent l'arrête. Mais abandonner par la volonté suprême de l'univers les filles vont devoir chercher par elles-mêmes dans un monde inconnu le problème...
1. La Volonté Suprême est une ordure

Hey bonjour et bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fic mes petits rhododendrons des îles, vous vous apparaitre à vous lancer dans une fiction plein de robotisent est de suspense d'émotions, d'actions, de drame, de joie de tristesse, d'espoir, d'amour … Enfin c'est vous qui jugeriez… Elle mélangera les univers des **MLP** , **South Park** (Bon ça je suis pose que vous savez déjà…) Mais aussi **Life Is Strange** (parque il y a Max quoi…) mais surtout **Excel Saga**! Avec la participations exclusif de la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers (meilleur concept de personnage ever!) Bref je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et bon lecture mes petits Jacquier d'amour.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** :

 **La Volonté Suprême de l'Univers est une ordure**

 **Applejack** : *Arrive en courent* Twilight la carte ma appeler

 **Twilight** : Oui elle à aussi appeler Rarity et Pinkie Pie

 **Rarity** : *Arrive avec une serviette sur la crinière* Je suis la ! Désolé pour le retard, mais elle n'a pas appelé au meilleur moment …

 **Applejack** : Où sommes-nous envoyés ?

 **Twilight** : Justement il n'a rien sur la carte…

 **Max** : C'est surement en dehors d'Equestria !

 **Twilight** : Tu dois avoir raison… Euh… Une minute

Toutes les ponettes se retourner verre Max l'aire terrifier, elle allaire se réfugiait derrière le bureau

 **Twilight** : Qui es-tu ?

 **Max** : je m'appelle Max je sais faire des photos ! Et voyager dans le temps, mais je trouve ça assez secondaire

 **Rarity** : Mais tu es QUOI ?

 **Max** : Moi ben un humain !

 **Applejack** : Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

 **Max** : Ho c'est une longue histoire

Un peut plus tôt dans la jouneé

 **Max** : *Marche dans la rue* Je marche dans la rue, je marche dans la rue…

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Et toi là-bas ! tu veut travailler pour moi ?

 **Max** : Aller !

 **Twilight** : Quoi ?

 **Max** : Bref, c'est cette chose qui m'a amené

Une galaxie munie de bar arriva

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : N'étais pas peur mes enfants je suis la

Volonté suprême de l'univers

 **Applejack** / **Rarity** / **Twilight** : …. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Rarity** : *Tombe dans les pommes*

 **Max :** Ouais elle est une peu bizarre, mais elle est sympa !

 **Pinkie Pie :** *Arrive* Désoler pour le retard j'avais une fête à organiser vous en faite une tête ! *Se retourne vers Volonté suprême de l'univers* Ouaaaa c'est géniale *La touche*

 **Applejack** : Twilight tu es la princesse de l'amitié tu dois parlais à cette… Chose… Elle doit forcément être au courant pour la mission

 **Twilight** : Tu as raison… *Sore du bureau* Alors… Madame la Volonté suprême de l'univers … Vous avez l'aire d'avoir des informations sur la …

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Oui je dois amené t'es amis sur le terrain le lieu de la mission et loin d'ici

 **Twilight** : D'accore… Il faudra juste attendre que Rarity se lever …

 **Rarity** : *Se réveille* J'ai fait un rêve ou…. Oh par Celestia que signifie se bazar… ?

 **Twilight** : Je ne sais pas Rarity…. Vous allez devoir partir avec elle… J'en ai bien peur…

 **Rarity** : *Retombe dans les pommes*

 **Tous** : ….

Ils attendriront que Rarity se réveille avant de partir avec la Volonté suprême de L'univers

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Allons-y les amis !

Une lumière inonda la salle, Applejack se réveille dans la neige elle vit Max et une fille ressemblants a Pinkie construisent un bonhomme de neige

 **Applejack** : Pinkie c'est toi… J'arrive attende, mais sabot…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu as vu se son des mains ! Max ma montre regarde tu peux prendre des objets !

 **Max** : Très pratique !

Applejack se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout pris l'apparence de fillette d'environ 10 ans même Max qui avaient rajeuni

 **Applejack** : Non d'une pomme au four que c'est-il passer !

 **Pinkie Pie** : D'après Max nous serons dans le monde des humains

 **Applejack** : Où est Rarity ?

 **Max** : Elle est la elle dore toujours ! On a pris plein de photo avec Pinkie quand vous dormiriez !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Chuchote à Applejack* je crois que je me suis fait une nouvelle amie !

 **Applejack** : C'est super pour toi Pin…

 **Rarity** : *Se réveille* HAAAAAAAA *En pleur* Je suis tout moulinet et j'ai froiddd….

 **Max** : On devrait avancer

 **Applejack** : Oui en plus la nuit devrait bientôt tomber… On doit trouver un endroit pour dormir…

Notre groupe avança sous la neige jusqu'à rencontré un jeune homme

 **Rarity** : Excuser-moi jeune homme vous serez ou nous pourrons dormir

 **Jacob** : Oh oui bien sûr vous pourriez aller…

Soudaine un Dinosaure-Ninja arriva est kidnappa notre pauvre Jacob, puis pris la fuite

 **Jacob** : Haaaaaa

 **Applejack** : Vite

Nos héroïnes poursuivies le Dinosaure-Ninja, mais la tempête rugie, elle perdit le Dinosaure-Ninja et son pauvre otage

 **Applejack** : Oh non on voit plus rien… On te retrouvera Jacob !

 **Max** : Il faut vite trouver un abri, ou on va se retrouver congeler, et je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne suis mammouth moi !

 **Rarity** : D'Accore, mais un abri à la hauteur de mes espérances

Sous un pont

 **Rarity** : *Pleur* ce n'est pas du tout dans la hauteur de mes espérances

 **Max** : Prend une photo je vais l'appeler "Le d'espoir" !

 **Spain** : Bonsoir les filles

 **Applejack** : Tu vois on est pas les seul à dormir ici !

 **Rarity** : Evidement ! On est chez les pauvres ! *Pleur plus fort*

 **Pinkie Pie** : En même temps on est sous un pond…

 **Rarity** : Pourquoi ce monde est-il aussi CRUEL!

 **Applejack** : Rarity arrêter de pleure j'essaie de faire grille correctement les pommes,

 **Rarity** : Tu les as trouvés dans une POUBELLE des pommes !

 **Applejack** : Elle n'aurait pas du être jette tu as vu elle son encore bonne, je te jure la société de consommation !

 **Rarity** : Ton amour pour les pommes te tuera Applejack…

 **Applejack** : *Soupire* détende toit fait comme Pinkie Pie et Max

 **Pinkie Pie/Max** : *Se batte avec de la boue*

 **Rarity** : *Pleur encore plus fort*

 **Max** : Tu ne peux rien contre boue-man !

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est ce que l'on va voir

Pinkie Pie envoya de la boue, mais elle attire sur Rarity

 **Rarity** : AAAAAA Je suis sale, mouiller et j'ai froiiiiiiiiiiiid !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ce n'est pas grave regarde, nous on va se laver dans la rivière !

 **Max** : *Court nue dans l'eau* AAAAAAA

 **Rarity** : Hors de questions que je me baigne là-dedans !

 **Max** : Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé *Sore un rat mort de l'eau*

 **Rarity** : REPOSE CETTE CHOSE !

 **Max** : On pourrait lui donner un nom !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je sais Hubert

 **Max** : Bienvenu dans le groupe Hubert !

 **Applejack** : Les filles ce n'est pas le moment pour c'est bêtise venais en va manger !

Nos deux copines s'habillent, Rarity se rinça juste sa partie sale il se rejoint ensuite autour du feu

 **Rarity** : Où on les couverts?

 **Applejack** : Quel couverts … ?

 **Rarity** : Ho…

 **Applejack** : On doit savoir pourquoi la carte nous a amenés là !

 **Rarity** : Pour nous tues je vois que ça

 **Pinkie Pie** : Rarity ne soit pas si pessimiste !

 **Max** : Oui regarde on est entre potes on mange prés du feu et on va dormir à la plaine étoile !

 **Rarity** : Justement…

 **Applejack** : Demain la tempête se sera calmait

 **Rarity** : J'espéré je vois mal comment la situation pourrait être pire !

D'un coup le vent souffla éteint le feu

 **Applejack** : NON j'ai mis un temps fou à le faire !

 **Max** : Ne vous en faites pas regarde il a des couvertures près de l'eau *ramène des couvertures sal et humide*

 **Rarity** : * Sanglote *

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ca ne va pas Rarity tu veux prendre Hubert avec toi

 **Rarity** : * Pleure*

 **Applejack** : Ho non…

Nos amis passeraient une nuit plus au moine potable si on oublie les pleure de Rarity, le lendemain les filles on eux le droit à un réveille spéciale

 **Rarity** : *Se réveille * Quelle nuit horrible…

Rarity remarqua une ombre derrière elle, elle se retourna doucement

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Bonjour mes amis !

 **Rarity** : HHHAAAAAAAAA

 **Applejack** : *Se réveille * NON PAS MES POMMIERS ! … Volonté suprême de l'univers !

 **Max** : *Arrive* Ah coucou Vovo *Tape dans la main de Volonté suprême de l'univers !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Arrive en soutient* Coucou !

 **Applejack** : Vous étiez ou tous les deux

 **Max** : On fessait notre jogging matinal dans la déchèterie d'a coter !

 **Rarity** : Oui on peut sentir ça…

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Les filles un grand danger ce prépare !

 **Rarity** : Ho je vois est notre mission c'est de neutraliser se danger !

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Exactement *Disparet*

 **Applejack** : VOLONTE SUPREME DE L'UNIVERS !

 **Rarity** : On est censé se débrouiller nous-mêmes ? Mais à quoi elle serre au juste !

 **Pinkie Pie** : On à plus cas déambuler dans ce cas

 **Rarity** : Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de se promène, alors qu'une chose horrible va arriver ?

 **Max** : Ben si… À la recherche du danger !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et comme ça si on muer on n'aura plus à dormir sous les pont !

 **Rarity** : … Super….

 **Applejack** : Ha tu vois quand tu veut tu peut mettre de la bonne volonté !

 **Rarity** : … Super….

Notre groupe parti pour l'aventure ils arrivaient près d'une école

 **Pinkie Pie** : regarder une école c'est peut-être là !

 **Rarity** : Oh oui et dans une école y à…

 **Applejack** : Euh… Je ne vois pas en quoi une école peut être une source de danger…

 **Rarity** : Il a peut être pas de danger émient, mais *Attrape Applejack par l'épaule* IL Y A DU CHAUFFAGE, UNE CUISINE ET DES DOUUUUUUUCHE *Cour dans l'école*

 **Applejack** : NON RARITY ! Vite on doit la suivre !

 **Max** : Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'école…

 **Applejack** : MAX !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Surtout que c'est pas notre école !

 **Applejack** : Arg ! *Les prend par la main et les amène dans l'école*

Dans l'école

 **Applejack** : Où elle peut bien être !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Avant de partir comme une furie, elle parlait de se doucher

 **Max** : Ho je sais les douches en générale son dans le gymnase

 **Applejack** : Mais où peut-il bien être ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Regarder là-bas ces il on des sacs de sport !

 **Applejack** : On aurait pu leur demander, mais vu quand devrais pas être la on devrait ce faire petite

 **Max** : On à cas les suivre alors !

Les filles suivies les groupes de garçons sans trop de discrétions ils sentir le subterfuge et se retournaient. Nos héroïnes eu l'idée brillante de se retourner comme si te rien n'étais, se qui inquiéta grandement les garçons les obligent à accélérais le pas. Une fois dans le gymnase les filles s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'elle.

 **Applejack** : Bon on doit trouver les douches !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Là !

 **Max** : Vite, entrons !

Elle entrerait dans les vestiaires puis ouvrit la porte des douches…

 **Applejack** : Rarity Il faut que tu…

Applejack se rendit compte que c'était le vestiaire des garçons…

 **Garçons** : … AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Applejack** : AAAAAAA

 **Garçons** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Applejack** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Max** : *Entre* Coucous !

 **Garçons** : *Jette des objets sur Applejack et Max*

 **Applejack** : Vite il a y aller ! *Prend les filles est parte*

Les filles parties en vitesse les garçons se s'habillerai puis les poursuivie

 **Rarity** : *Sore des vestiaires des filles* Lalal tout propres !

 **Applejack** : *Arrive en courant* RARITY IL FAUT PARTIR !

 **Rarity** : C'est bon il y a pas feu au lac

 **Max** : Si tu considéré cette école comme un lac et qui tu considéré les garçons comme du feu ! Ben si il à pas feu au lac

 **Applejack** :… Quoi ?

 **Garçon** : *Coure vers elle* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Applejack** : *Prend Rarity puis pare vers la sortie*

 **Rarity** : Mais qu'est que vous aviez fait !

 **Applejack** : Ho ça va Rarity je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es entrée ici

Leur course dura longtemps, mais elle finir devant une impasse, les garçons s'approcha lentement d'elle…

 **Applejack** : Ho non…

 **Max** : Bravo toi qui voulais être discrète !

 **Applejack** : Ho ça va, c'est pas toi qui va nous sortir de la !

 **Max** : Ho, mais je sais j'ai cas utiliser mon pouvoir de contrôler le temps pour sortir de la !

 **Applejack** : Quoi ?

Max l'utilisa et bien tôt plus personne n'était autour d'eux

 **Rarity** : Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

 **Max** : Hé bien je viens de voyager dans le temps !

 **Applejack** : Ha c'est donc à ça que tu serres !

 **Pinkie Pie** : En tout cas on est encore dans l'école est cette fois incognito !

 **Rarity** : À quoi ça peut bien servie notre mission n'est pas ici et, les élève et professeure vont vite comprend quand ne fait pas partie de l'école…

 **Applejack** : En même temps elle est maline cette voie lactée sur bar, elle nous à rien dit même pas un petit indice !

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : *Apparais* Non vous étés au bon endroit

 **Rarity** : HAAAAAA

 **Applejack** : Ha enfin vous este la ! On aimerait savoir…

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : *Disparais*

 **Applejack** : Quoi, mais ce n'est pas vrais !

 **Rarity** : Encore un interventions utiles…

 **Max** : Regarde sur cette pancarte, il parle d'une artiste photographe qui doit passer à l'école, pour faire une interventions! Attendais une minute… Mais oui, j'ai un plan !

 **Rarity** / **Applejack** : *Soupire*

 **Pinkie Pie** : OUIIII ! Un plan

 **Max** : Elle arrive demain on a cas trouver son hôtel on lui PÈTE LA GUEULE, on cache le corps et on prend son identité

 **Rarity** : Ma chérie je ne pense pas que… attende tu a parlais d'un hôtel…

 **Applejack** : Oui, mais…

 **Rarity** : Nous devons y aller, on a du pain sur la planche les filles!

 **Applejack** : *Soupire*

Notre groupe se dirigea vers l'hôtel de l'artiste

 **Pinkie Pie** : d'âpres mes renseignements elle logerait là-bas

 **Applejack** : Et comment tu as pu avoir accès à ces informations ?

 **Rarity** : Ho je dois avoir un caillou dans la chaussure ! *s'arrête*

Le groupe continua sans s'apercevoir du retard de Rarity

 **Rarity** : C'est bon je… Les filles ? Ho non, où sont-elles?

Après ce qui sembler une éternité, épuiser, perdu, désorienter. La neige à perte de ce paysage ne lui était aucunement familier … Elle éprouva juste de la peur, Rarity s'abandons à son sort. Se laissent envahir par son désespoir

 **Rarity** : *En pleur* Mes amis mon abandonner ! Je vais mourir ici, et je vais devoir dormir SOUS UN PONNNNNT…

 **Voix lointaine 1** : Tu dois m'écouter !

 **Voix lointaine 2** : Non arrêter, Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille? Tu peut pas comprendre de tout façon !

Intrigué Rarity s'approcha des voix, mais une grande hait les sépara elle ne put que distingué un voit masculine et féminine d'enfant

 **Voix féminine** : Arrête de me suivre ça vos mieux pour toi!

 **Voix masculine** : Attend Heidi, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !

 **Rarity** : Heidi ?

 **Applejack** : Rarity tu viens ?

 **Rarity** : APPLEJACK *Coure vers elle et la prend dans ses bars* je crois que je t'avais perdu pour toujours !

 **Applejack** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes on est juste à coter…

 **Rarity** : QUOI ! Mais ça fait une heure que je vous cherche

 **Applejack** : Ca fait juste deux minute Rarity… Tu ne vois pas de puis ici ?

 **Pinkie Pie** (un peu plus loin) : Coucou Rarity !

 **Rarity** : QUOI ?

 **Applejack** : Aller vient…

 **Rarity** : Mais… Je... Mais… Mais…

Une fois devant l'hôtel de l'artiste (ou du futur otage plutôt)

 **Applejack** : C'est bien l'adresse, comment s'appelle ton artiste ?

 **Max** : Ambroisine Ame-Sourdille

 **Rarity** : C'est très ... Originale…

 **Max** : C'est un photographe comme moi… Quel hasard, elle à peine 10 ans, mais c'est une vraie pro

 **Applejack** : Elle te ressemble beaucoup physiquement….

 **Max** : Ta gueule c'est le hasard !

 **Applejack** : OK….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Regrouper vous je vais vous explique le plan !

 ** _Pinkie Pie_** _: Vous allons, dans un premier temps derrière l'hôtel, le personnelle de l'établissement prend en général leur pause clope là-bas._

 **Serveuse 1** : Alors la il ma fait des trucs d'imagine même pas !

 **Serveuse 2** : Oh oui j'imagine pas

 **Serveur** : Oh oui j'imagine pas…

 ** _Pinkie Pie_** _: Max arrive et leur_ _pète la gueule!_

 **Max** : J'arrive mal autrui ! *Leur donne des coups de pied aériens*

 **Pinkie Pie** : super ! Vite mettait leur vêtement

 **Rarity** : Ils ne sont vraiment pas terribles… Et ils sont pleins de sueur…

 **Applejack** : Rarity ce n'est pas le moment !

 **Max** : Vite cachons les corps de le vite à ordure !

 **Rarity** : Super…

 ** _Pinkie Pie_** _: Après setter changé on se dirige vers le deuxième étage là où se situe la chambre de notre petite starlette_

 _Dans la chambre Ambroisine_

 **Silhouette d'homme sur un écran** : Tu connais ta mission à présente Ambroisine !

 **Ambroisine** : Je ne le sais que trop peu…

/Toc-Toc/

 **Ambroisine** : *Étain les écrans et ouvre la porte* oui…?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Cadeaux de la maison ! Ce sont DES GÂTEAUX

 **Ambroisine** : Super des calories en plus… Je vous en pris entrée…

 **Rarity** : Oh c'est très gentil de votre par de…

 **Ambroisine** : Ne t'imagine pas des choses c'est juste pour me donner un style…

 **Rarity** : Ha…

Notre groupe entra quand Ambroisine se retourna Max en profita pour sortir un pied de biche de sa veste et le souleva pour frapper

 **Ambroisine** : Alors que *Se retourne vert Max*, mais que ce que…

 **Max** : HO NON JE FAIS JE FAIT QUOI ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : MAIS TAPE-LA, MAIS TAPE LA

 **Max** : AAAAAAAAAA *Frappe Ambroisine*

 ** _Pinkie Pie_** _: Une fois cette étape terminer on va pouvoir passer à l'étape finale, Rarity et Applejack vous serais en bas à attendre "le colis"_

 **Rarity** : Dépêcher-vous on se les gèle !

 **Max** : On y va *jette le corps encore conscient d'Ambroisine*

 **Rarity** : *Se prend le corps* Ahhh

 **Applejack** : Haha ! Même pas capable de rattraper un corps haha, ça se voit que tu viens de la ville, toi!

 **Rarity** : ho ! Désolé, mais moi je ne fais pas d'homicide tous les jours !

 **Applejack** : * Mets le corps dans le vide ordure* Le déchet avec les déchet !

 ** _Pinkie Pie_** _: Après ça on aura bien mérité de falsifier son identité et de on profiter de sa chambre d'hôtel 5 étoiles !_

 **Rarity (dans un** **jacuzzi)** : On a peut être tues une personne innocente, mais ça en valait largement la peine …

 **Applejack** : Si tu le dis…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu as une idée pour la suite Max ?

 **Max** : Je n'est plus cas prendre c'est vêtement et me faire passer pour elle demain elle à laisser le programme sur la table

 **Applejack** : Et ça dit quoi ?

 **Max** : En première heure on à une présentation de mes œuvres dans le gymnase, ensuite je fais le tour des classes vous aurez le champ libre pour les trouvé

 **Pinkie** : En faite je viens de penser on sera quoi exactement nous par rapport à toi ?

 **Max** : On dira que vous êtes mes assistantes !

 **Applejack** : On devrait ce mettre dans la peau de nos personnages, l'histoire quand sois prête pour demain, elle travaille sur quelle thématique ?

 **Max** : Je l'est étudier en cours j'ai bien aimé son travaille, malgré son jeune âge elle à déjà montré c'est capacité. Mais le mieux c'est de vous le montré *prend l'ouvrage des œuvres Ambroisine, et le montre aux filles*

 **Applejack** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MAIS C'EST QUOI CES HORREURS !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *S'avance vers le livre* c'est quoi exactement ?

 **Applejack** : *Ramène Pinkie vers elle et lui cacher les yeux* NE REGARDE PAS PINKIE !

 **Max** : Tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouve son travaille intéressent pourtant

 **Applejack** : On ne va pas montrer ça des enfants ?... Si ?

 **Rarity** : *Avance vers les filles* Ho je t'en pris chérie ça ne doit pas être aussi horrible *Regarde vers le lire* Hoo.. *Tombe dans les pommes*

 **Applejack** : On va encore passer une bonne journée demain…

* * *

Qui étaient ses deux voix ? Quel était le problème de la fille ? Dans quel monde on t-elle débarquer ? Pourquoi la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers n'a telle rien fait alors quelle à le tous les pouvoirs qu'elle veut ? Max arriva-t-elle à faire ces lasers ? Qui est vraiment Ambroisine Ame-Sourdille ? Rarity va-t-elle devoir dormir sous un pont ? Tant de questions à résoudre ! Nous nous retrouverons donc pour le prochain chapitre !

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Sacré galère**


	2. Sacré galère

Nous sommes partie pour le chapitre deux mes pétunias du Mississippi, Nos héroïne vont enfin rentré dans les affaires sérieuses ! Avec l'apparition de nos deux autres protagonistes donc je suis sur vous ignorer l'identité… Ou pas vu que leur nom son mentionner dans les personnages ….Ou alors parque il sont en plein milieu l'image représente la fic… Ça marche aussi… Mais fait semble d'être surprise si vous plait par exemple : "WAAAA c'est eux comment je m'y attarder trop pas !" ou "Quelles révélations fortuit, l'auteure de cette magnifique fiction doit être extrêmement intelligente et belle pour crée autant de suspense, elle à du apprendre au pré des plus grands !" Ou bien "Putainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…. Tous ses fautes… " Bref je vous laisse choisir (choisissez la deux SVP) Mais surtout je vous laisse continuer cette petite épopée !

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux** :

 **Sacré galère**

Dans le gymnase de l'école les élèves assistaient à l'arrivée de l'artiste

 **Professeure** : C'est bon les enfants elle est la ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Ambroisine Ame-Sourdille !

Ambroisine (Ou plutôt Max) arriva des énormes lunettes de soleil, accompagner évidement d'un chapeau beaucoup trop grand, un mentaux en fourrure quelle porta poser sur les épaules comme pour dire "attentions tu vois les manche je les met par car se ne son pas des manche qui vont dicter ma vie comme elle dicte ta vie, OK ?" Le style typique Ambroisine Ame-Sourdille. Elle marcha de façon snob vers la scène et prit le micro des mains du professeur

 **Max** : Bonjour vous me connaissiez déjà donc pas besoin de présentations. Vois-ci mes œuvres

 **Enfant** : Attarder j'ais une questions !

 **Max** : *Lui jette l'une de c'est chaussure* ON NE M'IMTETONS PASSSSSS !

 **PC** : Oui n'introns pas l'artiste !

 **Max** : VOUS NON PLUS *Lui jette son autre chaussure* BORDEL !

Max appuya sur une télécommande, l'écran méta un temps fou à s'abaisser

 **Max** : Nous allons commençais par la première photographie elle s'intitule "L'amour des sensations profondes" *Active le rétroprojecteur*

 **Les enfants** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Garçon** : MES YEUX MES YEUX !

 **Max** : La suivante "Plaisir du subterfuge"

 **Fille** : *Vomis*

Dans le couloir

 **Applejack** : Vous croyez que ça se passe bien ?

 **Rarity** : Chérie c'est une vraie photographe, elle connaît son métier

 **Applejack** : Mais tu as vu ces photos toi aussi ?

 **Rarity** : Ne m'en parle pas ! Je n'est aurais pas dormie de la nuit si les draps n'étaient pas en soi !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ne vous voulez pas entre *Commence à pousser la porte*

 **Applejack** / **Rarity** : PINKIE PIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

 **Applejack :** *Eloigne Pinkie Pie de la porte* Non Pinkie tu es trop innocente pour ça !

Soudain le sol tremble, un bruit de flou s'intensifier…

 **Rarity** : Par Célestia, mais que ce passe-t-il ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ça vient par là ! Vite en doit PARTIIIIIIIIIR !

La porte s'ouvrir brutalement sur nos héroïnes, une foule d'enfants la franchie en courant loin derrière, Max la franchie à son tour, des photographies à la main

 **Max** : Attarder je n'est même pas pu vous montré "La passion a deux sens"

Max continua sa cour tacite que nos (plus ou moine) ponettes se libérée de la porte pour tomber par terre. Plus tard elles rejoignent Max pour manger dans une salle leur étant réservait.

 **Max** : Pffff ça était crèvent, j'ai dû leur courrier après pendants une petite heure ! Il on vomis partout en plus c'est dure de courrier en les évitent…..

 **Rarity** : On avait remarqué…

 **Max** : Pas besoin de faire la tête parque tu a glisser dans un flaque !

 **Applejack** : Ha ça m'énerve…

 **Rarity** : Ouais c'est dégoutant !

 **Applejack** : Non pas pour ça je parle de la mission, On a rien pas d'indice de ce qui pourrait arriver ! On sait juste que ça va se passer ici, elle fait vraiment mal son boulot cette volonté machine….

 **Volonté Suprême de L'Univers** : C'EST VOLONTE SUPREME DE L'UNIVERS ! Au revoir les amies *disparait*

 **Applejack** : VOUS VOYEZ !

 **Rarity** : En parlant de ça… Normalement la carte nous appelle pour des problèmes d'amitié

 **Pinkie Pie** : exacte !

 **Rarity** : Justement on devrait peut-être chercher par là !

 **Applejack** : tu veux quand cherche un problème d'amitié ?... La mission a l'aire beaucoup plus important qu'un simple problème d'amitié…

 **Rarity** : Oui, on devrait faire comme d'habitude, peut être que ça nous amènera au problème don nous parle la volonté suprême de l'univers

 **Pinkie Pie** : On va quand même devoir le trouver ce problème, enfin si il en a un…

 **Rarity** : Justement je crois que je l'ai trouvé ! Quand vous m'aviez lâchement abandonné

 **Applejack** : Rarity n'en rajoute pas !

 **Rarity** : Dans la détresse j'ai entendu deux enfants se disputer il avait un garçon et une fille, apparemment la fille ne voulez pas l'écouter, mais je ne sais pas de quelle sujet il était question… On tout cas il sont surement dans cette école

 **Applejack** : Tu as raison on devrait étudier cette possibilité *mange* AÏE !

 **Max** : Qu'es qui vous arrivez ?

 **Rarity** : Figure-toi que de puis quand c'est pire cette porte, nos dents nous fond légèrement mal !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de manger ! *Mange* AïïïE Je peut même plus manger ! A quoi sa serre de vire si on n'apprécie pas les petites détaille de la vie ?

 **Applejack** : les filles ne vous en faites pas, une fois manger on pourra chercher des indices en toute sérénité. Quel est le dessert ?

 **Max** : Un croquant chocolat

 **Applejack** / **Pinkie Pie** / **Rarity** : *Sanglote *

Une fois dans le couloir nos jeunes détectives cherchent leurs futures proies

 **Max** : Je vais devoir vous laisser ma pause est fini à plus les filles !

 **Applejack** : D'ac à plus tard

 **Max :** *Pare*

 **Rarity** : Tous ses élèves on va jamais trouver !

 **Rarity** : Je reconnaitrais peut-être leur voix !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Il faut tendre l'oreille c'est tout

 **Nos héroïnes tendirent l'oreille**

 **Voix au loin** : Oui je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est dernier temps c'est compliquer…

 **Pinkie Pie** : SUIVEZ CETTE VOIX !

Elle courrière vert la précieuse voix. C'était deux garçons Pinkie Pie poussa violement celui qui écouter afin de ce maitre face à l'autre

 **Pinkie Pie** : Alors comme ça tu craques pour qu'elle qu'un ? *Grande sourire peu naturel*

 **Tweek** : Euh… Oui

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho ça tombe bien je suis pro pour résoudre les histoires d'amitié ! * clin d'œil*

 **Applejack** : Si tu veux, je peux d'aider !

 **Tweek** : Mais on est déjà ensemble … Et ça va très bine…C'est juste que…

 **Pinkie Pie** : QUOI ? Alors ce n'est pas toi que je cherche DEGAGE ! * Le pousse dans les escaliers *

 **Tweek** : HAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Pinkie Pie** : TWEEEEK !

 **Applejack** : C'est toi qui viennes de le jeter dans les escaliers …

 **Rarity** : Pinkie Pie! Tant de violence est-elle obligatoire ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : ça va au pire il se casse une jambe !

 **Applejack** / **Rarity** : Mmmm…

 **Voix au loin** : Oui, je l'aime vraiment …

 **Pinkie Pie** : LÀ-BAS

Elle courrière vert la précieuse voix. C'était deux garçons

 **Garçon** : … Ce croquant chocolat

Pinkie Pie poussa violemment les deux garçons dans les escaliers

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Sur les genou* Pourquoi il en a le droit et pas moiiiiiiii ?!

 **Applejack** : On tombera jamais sur les bons…

 **Rarity** : En même temps c'est à moi de reconnaitre les voix, pas à Pinkie Pie…

 **Voix au loin** : Mec on doit l'aider…

 **Pinkie Pie** : LÀ-BAS EST CETTE FOIS JE SUIS SUR QUE C'EST LA BONNE !

 **Applejack** / **Pinkie Pie** : *Parte en courant*

 **Rarity** : *Soupire puis les suie*

Deux garçons parlaient dans les couloirs

 **Stan** : Je te l'est dit c'est pas nos affaires…

 **Kyle** : Elle est toute seule, elle à besoin d'aide, ça se voit !

 **Stan** : Mec tu c'est quelle voulais rompu avec Cartman

 **Kyle** : Et alors ?

 **Stan** : Et alors ? Ça fait 5 jours qu'il a disparu !

 **Kyle** : Il était surement vexé alors il a fugue, fin de l'histoire

 **Stan** : Non, tu ne comprends pas ! S'il avait ça pour la reprendre il en aurait fait des caisses ! Pour bien nous faire comprend qu'il paraît à causse de ça !

 **Kyle** : C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? En plus je ne vois pas le rapport avec Heidi !

 **Stan** : D'après des rumeurs, Heidi l'aurait fait disparaitre !

 **Kyle** : Quoi ? N'importe quoi c'est pas une psychopathe non plus !

 **Stan** : Elle a dit à Wendy que pour se "détendre" elle devrait "Aller en forêt pour ce faire prendre par une arme d'ours" tu trouves vraiment que c'est les paroles d'une personne sensée?

 **Kyle** : Peut-être, il faut avouer que Wendy et souvent super chiant… Et elle devrait vraiment ce…

 **Stan** : Ensuite elle enchainer de force, trainer jusqu'à l'autoroute pour ensuite la jeter de puis un pont …

 **Kyle** : Et alors ? Elle a fait la même chose avec moi la semaine dernière et je vais bien …

Kyle se retourna pour voir son ami, mais à la place il trouva trois filles devant un grand sourire aux lèvres

 **Kyle** : Euh… Stan ?

Kyle regarda sur les côtés et vis Stan dans une poubelle les jambes dépassent

 **Stan** : Mais qu'est que… !

 **Rarity** : On dirait bien que tu as quelle que problème, ça tombe bien je suis une pro dans c'est affaire !

 **Kyle** : Quelle affaire…

 **Applejack** : On va dire que tu à quelle que problème avec une amie pas vrais ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Si seulement quelle qu'un si connaisse en problème d'amitié… ho je sais nous !

 **Kyle** : C'est gentil, mais vous avez l'air vraiment bizarre…

 **Rarty** : Euh… Comment on doit prendre ça ?...

 **Kyle** : Mal…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Écoute mon petit père, on à bien vu que tu galérais à trouver de l'aide ! Avec nous tu peux dire bey bey aux problèmes !

 **Applejack** : Aller fait nous confiance !

 **Kyle** : Je vous connais même pas est je pourrais demander à… *Soupire* Bon d'accore… on devrait trouver un endroit pour parlais de ça…

 **Groups** : *Pare*

 **Stan (Toujours dans la poubelle)** : Hé ho y à quelle qu'un ?

Kyle les amena dans une salle de stockage

 **Rarity** : Haa c'est très rustique ici !

 **Kyle** : Ouais une salle de stockage quoi…

 **Applejack** : Personne ne devrait nous entendre, quel est le problème ?

 **Kyle** : C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Heidi et du jour au lendemain elle est devenu complètement changer, elle est passée de la gentille petite fille à une folle sauvage !

 **Rarity** : Ouaaa… Il à un changement dans sa vie

 **Kyle** : pas que je sache… J'ai essais de parais avec elle, j'ai du insister. Elle ma insulter, menacer, jeter des cailloux, puis à un moment j'ais vraiment cru que l'ancienne Heidi était revenue…

 **Rarity** : Tu es vraiment un garçon… volontaire…Ou inconscient …

 **Applejack** : Donc, elle n'est pas vraiment partie !

 **Kyle** : Il semblerait… Elle avait tellement l'air triste et abattu …

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et dangereuse…

 **Rarity** : Tu as l'aire de beaucoup l'apprécier…

 **Kyle** : Oui… Elle ne mérite pas ça ! Elle devrait être heureuse

 **Pinkie Pie** : Effectivement tu as l'aire de vraiment l'apprécier *Clin d' œil*

 **Kyle** : C'est vrai, mais…attende qu'est que tu insinues ?

 **Applejack** : Ha ton avis ! Tu es rouge comme une pomme rouge !

 **Rarity** / **Pinkie Pie** : …

 **Applejack** : Bon d'accore je vous l'accorde, elle n'était pas géniale celle-là…

 **Kyle** : Mais non je… Je l'aime... ?

 **Rarity** : En tout cas tu as l'aire de beaucoup t'inquiètes pour elle

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est adorable ! … Si on oublie qu'elle à essais de te tues…

 **Rarity** : Ne t'en fait pas pour ta dulcinée on s'occupe de tout

 **Kyle** : Me-merci les filles

 **Rarity** : Si tu veux, je peux même d'aider ! J'ai plein de plans de séductions que je n'est jamais pu mettre en place, mais je sur qu'il marche! Par exemple, lui demander de la raccompagner, ou alors la sauver alors quelle ce fait attaquer par des autruches récidivistes !

 **Applejack** : Rarity ce n'est pas le moment !

 **Rarity** : C'était juste à titre d'information!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et puis ça peut arriver de se faire attaquer par des autruches récidivistes ! Plus souvent que tu ne le penses !

 **Kyle** : Ha…

 **Applejack** :Bref ! Tu c'est où elle peut bien être ?

Nos amis se dirigèrent dans le couloir en direction du gymnase

 **Rarity** : Dit donc cette fille n'a pas l'aire commode…

 **Applejack** : Tu trouves ?

 **Rarity** : Ben oui évidemment ? Tu dormais ou quoi ?

 **Applejack** : Non c'est juste une fille qui passe des moments compliquer, de là à dire qu'elle n'a pas l'aire commode… Et puis je suis sur qu'il exagère on l'aurait déjà croisé ou entendu parlais !

 **Rarity** : Mais… Elle la quand même menacer avec un couteau ….

 **Applejack** : C'est juste une phase difficile… Tu n'as jamais voulu tues quelle qu'un ?

 **Rarity** : Ben non !

 **Applejack** : Même Ambroisine… ?

 **Rarity** : C'était VOTRE plan, ça !

 **Applejack** : Oui ben maintenant c'est NOTRE problème

 **Pinkie Pie** : Rarity …Rarity… quand la quête à l'aire difficile il faut prendra ça comme un défie !

 **Clyde** : ATTENTIONS ELLE ARRIVE !

Soudaine tout les élève c'étais diriger vers leur cassier ils faisaient tous semble de récupérait des affaires

 **Fille** : *Arrive* C'est quoi se bordel je peux savoir se que vous fait ! Ben ouais fait comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je vous dérange peut-être ? Ouais ben désoler d'être en vie ! De toute façon ça vous sa vous arènerez bien que je meurs ! Et toi là ! *Prend un garçon par L'épaule l'obligent à le regarder* Et toi t'en penses quoi ?

 **Clyde** : Non lâche moi !

 **Fille** : *Approche son visage* J'ai… Dis… Tu…. En …. Pense… Quoi ?

 **Clyde** : Non-pose moi la dernière fois que je t'est répondu tu ma balancer sur la multinationale !

 **Fille** : Et alors t'n'es pas le premier à y être passé ! Regarde hier c'était le tour de Butters et il y est allé à l'hôpital son broncher. LUI !

 **Clyde** : Mais j'ai du marcher deux heures pour rentre cher moi ! Mes parents mon punie parque je suis rentré tard et…

 **Fille** : Pfff… Tu trouves toujours un moyen pour de plaindre… "Mes parents mon punis", "j'ai mal", "je ne veux pas mourir", "je peu plus respirait", "Ces le bar avec le quelle j'écrie"… Toujours des excuses bidon ! *Le lâche et continu de marcher*

 **Clyde** : T'es vraiment devenu… Une… Une méchante fille !

 **Fille** : *S'arrêt* Tu Vien de dire quoi la… ?

 **Clyde** : HO MON DIEU… Non rien je suis désolé! DESOLER ! PITIE PITIE PITIE LAISSE MOI EN VIE !

 **Fille** : Ta de la chance … Je vais te laisser… Pour aujourd'hui… Bon je vais au gymnase donc merci de ne pas venir M'EMMERDER !

 **Clyde** : Mais j'ai cour de sport !

 **Fille** : Ouais ben ta interner de pas croise mon regarde si tu veut continuer à aller à l'école ! Bey les nazes ! *Pare*

 **Applejack** : Et bien elle à un sacrer caractère celle-là…

 **Wendy** : Je n'arrive pas à crois qu'Heidi et changer en aussi peu de temps…

 **Pinkie Pie/Applejack/Rarity** : … Heidi…

 **Rarity** : C'est fou, Heidi ça ressemble un peut à…

 **Applejack** : C'est elle quand cherchais…

 **Rarity** : Ha… *Tombe dans les pommes*

 **Pinkie Pie/Applejack** : ... *Soupire *****

Les filles attendrirai de Rarity se réveille puis alla vers le gymnase arrivées au, Heidi était assise dans les gradins,

 **Applejack** : OK elle est là-bas…

 **Rarity** : Comment on va bien pouvoir faire…Elle va surement nous jeter… SOUS UN POND !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Rappeler vous de se que j'ai dit il faut prendre ça comme un défie !

 **Applejack** : Peut être, mais c'est un trééééééés gros défie Pinkie Pie… Pinkie Pie ?

Heidi lisait tranquillement un livre quand une tête apparut devant elle affichant un grand sourire

 **Pinkie Pie** : Coucou !

 **Applejack** : Salut…

 **Pinkie pie** : Tu lis quoi

 **Heidi** : Un livre…

 **Pinkie Pie** : ha ha ! Très trop

 **Heidi** : Mmmm…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je m'appel Pinkie Pie, mais tu peux m'applet Pinkie ! Et toi ?

 **Heidi** : géniale…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Avec un nom comme ça tu dois être géniale ! *Lui tape l'épaule*

 **Heidi** : Ho bordel … J'en est balancer sur l'autoroute pour moine que ça…

Pinkie Pie regarda le titre du livre, mais Heidi cacha la avec c'est main la seul lettre apparente était un "L"

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ton livre commence par la lettre L

 **Heidi** : perspicace …

 **Pinkie Pie** : ho est bien ça pourrait être… "Les enfants et la turlutte magique" "La pédoncule" "Le méchant au jarnocoton" "La revanche des poussins" …

 **Heidi** : Tu ne voudrais pas embêter quelle qu'un d'autre ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais on s'amuse tellement !

 **Heidi** : TU, t'amuses tellement !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Toi ou moi, on est à peu pareille !

 **Heidi** : Je ne crois pas ! Je ne suis pas une fille qui essais desserrement de ce faire des amis, saute dans tout les sens pour bien fait comprend quelle heureuse, à telle point quelle est jute agaçante !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Désoler d'être heureuse !

 **Heidi** : Pff… Qu'est que ça peut me faire *commencer a partir*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Non attende !

Pinkie Pie essaya de la retenir en la prennent par la manche, mais rien à faire de l'autre coter Heidi força, la seule conséquence de tout se remue ménage, fut la chute des deux filles qui dégringola de l'estrade. Elles ce trouver par terre devant une foule les regarde dans le silence

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho désoler… *Essais de l'aider à se relever*

 **Heidi** : OH C'EST PAS VRAIS *Pause Pinkie Pie*, MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais je voulais juste …

 **Heidi** : Quoi ? Devenir mon amie ? Ce pas mes affaires si tu à des problèmes d'affections ok ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais….

 **Applejack** / **Rarity** : *Arrive*

 **Applejack** : Ha désoler… Elle a toujours étais …

 **Rarity** : Energique…

 **Applejack** : Je m'appelle Applejack et voici Rarity

 **Heidi** : C'est un pseudo débile ou t'es parent son juste des alcooliques ?

 **Applejack** : Et bien… Attende….Quoi ?

 **Heidi** : Dur de la feuille la redneck ?

 **Rarity** : Heidi écoute, tu ne devrais pas…

 **Heidi** : Quoi ? Rarity, hein ? Tu te crois vraiment si rare RaRitY? Mais sache que des pétases comme toi il y en a des millions !

 **Rarity** : QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII ?

 **Heidi** : Je vais y aller, avant de vous enfermer dans ma cave , et puis il 'y a trop de mauvais onde ici, aller bey !

Elle partit en direction de la sortie en laissant nos amis sur place, au regard des autres élèves bouche-bé….. Kyle était tranquillement entraine étudier dans la bibliothèque en toute sévérité …

 **Rarity** : ELLLE EST COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLLLE !

 **Kyle** : HAAAAAA !

 **Pinkie Pie** : ELLE M'A RIDICULISÉ

 **Rarity** : ELLE M'ATRAITÉ DE POUFFE

 **Applejack** : ELLE NOUS OBLIGE A CRIER !

 **Kyle** : Vous lui avez parlais ?

 **Rarity** : ELLE EST FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE !

 **Kyle** : On va dire que ça veut dire oui…

 **Applejack** : Elle possédé ou quoi ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Si tu vu comment elle c'est comporter …

 **Kyle** : Et vous n'avez aucune idée comment faire ?

 **Rarity** : Je d'avoues mon chère que je n'est jamais eu affaire à problème similaire ... car… ELLE EST FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE !

 **Applejack** : Tu étais vraiment obligé de tomber amoureux de la pecnot du coin?

 **Rarity** : Ho je t'en pire se son tous des pecnot ici...

 **Kyle** : ET !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Elle a raison la prochaine fois fait attentions avant de tomber amoureux !

 **Kyle** : Peut être quelle c'est devenu une folle, mais je l'aime toujours !

 **Applejack** : Ça, on est bien d'accore, mais POURQUOI ? Je ne comprends pas !

 **Rarity** : Il faut dire que tu n'as à jamais rien compris à l'amour…

 **Applejack** : Ben déjà pourquoi on s'embrasse ? C'est dégoutant c'est quoi exactement la logique de partager c'est fluide buccale, en quoi c'est romantique ? Tu d'imaginer toi embrasser qu'elle qu'un a prés avoir mangé tu récolter toute sa nourriture, dans un baisser passionner ou les deux êtres son plonger dans une bulle au rien ne les dérange, un monde rien qu'a eux avec comme seules sensations de douceur extrême avec la salification de ressentir la même chose que l'être que l'on chérit le plus au monde, puis avoir des papillons dans le ventre prés à s'envoler. Serre sa moitié dans ces bras sentir sa chaleur envahie ton corps, entendre vos cœurs à l'unie son. Et en prime bien énerver ton gros lard de pire ennemie en sortent avec son ex ! Non, mais sérieusement ?

 **Kyle** : *Rougie* Agggannniainaaa…

 **Applejack** : LA NOURRITURE KYLE ! Tu veux vraiment partagé des fluides buccaux en plus de ton déjeuner avec QU'ELLE ?

 **Kyle** : Oh… Oui…

 **Rarity** : Merci pour tant de romantisme Applejack…

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est bien beau se que tu dis Applejack, mais on n'arrivera à rien si on ne peut même pas l'approcher…

 **Rarity** : C'est sur au temps cherchais une aiguille dans une bote de foins…

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est foutu on arrivera jamais…

 **Applejack** : Ne t'en fait pas Pinkie Pie c'est peu être une folle, mais je suis sur que l'on arrivera !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Non tu ne comprends pas ? C'est la première fois que j'ai échoué à ce point … J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais plus a rendre qui que se sois heureux…

 **Rarity** : Mais tu nous rendes heureuses !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu dis ça juste parque je suis ton ami…

 **Applejack** : C'est faut regarde a Ponyville touts le monde t'aime

 **Kyle** : … Ponyville ?...

 **Rarity** : C'est dans une région très…. Éloigner… Ha… Ha

 **Kyle** : Vous vivez dans une ville remplie de poney ou quoi ?

 **Rarity** : … Un problème avec les poneys ?

Des voix se fient engendre dans le couloir qui donner sur la bibliothèque

 **Wendy (Dans le couloir)** : Tu as vu cette qui a essayes de parlais à Heidi ?

 **Bébé (Dans le couloir)** : Ne m'en parle pas ça ma vraiment fait de la peins… La pauvre en même temps elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Heidi est une vraie conasse

 **Wendy (Dans le couloir)** : Justement la voir échouer comme ça alors quelle avais de bonnes attentions c'est triste à voire…

 **Bébé (Dans le couloir)** : Ho tu sais elle travaille pour Ambroisine Ame-Sourdille elle doit avoir l'habituer de voir des choses affreuses…

 **Pinkie Pie** : ... Quoi…

 **Applejack** : Ne t'en fait pas Pinkie Pie c'est juste deux élèves sur toutes les personnes que tu rendes heureuses ce n'est rien !

 **Clyde (Dans le couloir)** : Ho les filles vous parlaient de cet incident ?

 **Wendy (Dans le couloir)** : Oui tu étais là toi ?

 **Clyde (Dans le couloir)** : Non Heidi me fessait peur alors j'ais sécher le cours de sport… Mais quasiment toute l'école est au courant !

 **Applejack** : Oups…

 **Clyde (Dans le couloir)** : Le spectacle devait être désobligent… Si sa se trouver Heidi on à fait du pater … Elle est peut-être même plus de ce monde …

 **Bébé (Dans le couloir)** : Oui elle doit être MORT…MORT … de HONTE ! ça va surement la suivre TOUTE SA VIE enfin si elle est encore en VIVE Si j'étais elle je me serais déjà SUSIDER !

 **Craig (Dans le couloir)** : Moi je m'en fou elle à casse les deux bars de Tweek !

 **Tweek (Dans le couloir avec deux plâtres au poigner)** : Aïe aïe…

 **Rarity** : Je suis sur qu'ils exagéré….

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Larme au yeux* Non, ils on raison *pare en pleurent en courent*

 **Applejack** : PINKIE PIE !

 **Kyle** : … Ça c'est si mal passer que ça…?

 **Rarity** : Effectivement ça n'a pas étais génial…

 **Applejack** : Peut-être, mais… Au moine elle ne nous a pas jetés sur l'autoroute…

 **Kyle** : Oh non elle est rapide je la vois même plus…

 **Rarity** : Elle à du se réfugier dans un endroit plein d'espoir, pour déprimer…

 **Kyle** : Alors je crois savoir le quelle…

Derrière l'école

 **Peter** : La vie n'est que souffrance on nous fait croire au conte de fées aux fins heureuses, fait seul les ténèbres existent

 **William** : On se batte contre ce monde qui cours après leur fric pour vire leur pauvre vie de consommateur, et toi qu'est que tu fais là ?

 **Pinkie Pie (En gotique) :** J'ai étais trop naïve je croire que la vie laver la peine d'être vécue, mais finalement… c'est une erreur…

 **Henrietta:** T'es la meuf qui est tombée avec Heidi Turner ?

 **Pinkie Pie :** Oui…

 **Henrietta:** C'est qu'une conformiste ne t'en fait pas pour ça…

 **Pinkie Pie :** Une quoi ?

 **William :** Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est une conformiste, mais d'où tu sors ?

 **Pinkie Pie :** D'une petite ville loin d'ici, là-bas on se connaît tous, il fait toujours beau, un jour il à même plus du chocolat chaud ! J'ai tous mes formidables amis. C'est vrai que tout n'est pas rose, on a déjà eu des problèmes, on s'est déjà disputé… On a aussi eu affaire à des échecs, mais on s'est toujours relevé.

 **William :** Oua… Tu vis dans l'usine de Willy Wonka ?

 **Peter :** Ca dois te faire un bien fou de sortir de se monde bonbon guimauve et fausse promesses

 **Henrietta :** Loin de ce monde l'illutions et de faut plaisir…

 **Pinkie Pie** : QUOOOOOI ! Absolument pas ! J'aime cette ville … J'aime ma vie ! J'ai peut-être échoué, étais ridiculisé. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je dois le faire pour, mais amis, je dois aider Heidi à retrouver le sourire, mais si pour cela je dois l'enfermait dans une confiserie !

 **Rarity/Applejack/Kyle** : *Arrive*

 **Rarity** : Pinkie Pie ! Par l'amour d'Equestria quels sont ses vêtements ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Les filles !... Et Kyle *Cours vers c'est amis* Vous avez tellement manqué !

 **Applejack** : Ho tu sais ça fait que dix minutes quand te cherche

 **Rarity** : Si tu veux vous re rejoindre il va falloir que tu changes de vêtement !

 **Henrietta :** Tu contes vraiment rejoindre c'est conformiste ?

 **Pinkie Pie :** Exactement je vous laisse vous persuader que le monde est cruel !

 **Peter :** Foutu conformiste…

Nos amis partis joyeusement vers l'école

 **Applejack** : Tu allais vraiment faire partie de leur groupe ?

 **Pinkie Pie :** Pour être honnête, oui. Je me suis sentie tellement mal tout à l'heure… Mais je n'abandonnerais pas

 **Rarity :** voilà la Pinkie Pie que l'on connaît

 **Pinkie Pie :** Tu crois vraiment que j'étais partie ? *Fais un câlin à Applejack et Rarity*

Notre groupe parcourra l'école vers la sortie vers la sortie, il entendit des sanglots dans une salle

 **Applejack** : Qui ça peut bien être…?

 **Rarity** : Je ne sais pas, mais il est dans nos devoirs de l'aidait !

Ils entreraient, Heidi était assis par terre bottier contre ces genoux en pleurent

 **Kyle** : Heidi ?

 **Heidi** : Kyle… Et… Vous…

 **Applejack** : Donc tu nous en veut encore…

 **Rarity** : Qu'est qui ne va pas ma chérie ?

 **Heidi** : *Se relevé* Rien tout va bien… Si… Si…Non… Ça sera l'autoroute !

 **Applejack** : Bien, n'essaie, mais tu ne nous trompes pas

 **Pinkie Pie** : *S'avance* aller tu peux tous nous dire…

 **Heidi** : Non justement !

 **Kyle** : Si te plais Heidi dis-nous pourquoi ? Je m'inquiet vraiment pour toi…

 **Heidi** : Je t'es pas demander de d'occuper de moi ! Laisse moi tranquille et ne m'approche pas ! Sa ne ferais que compliquer les chose…

Heidi se retourna pour trouver une sortie elle regarde la fenêtre, après une brève hésitation elle la franchie

 **Kyle** : HEIDI !

 **Pinkie Pie** : NNNOOOOON HEIDI ! *Sur les genoux* POUR QUOI, TU ÉTAIS SI JEUNE IIIIIIIIIIII

 **Applejack** : on est au rez-de-chaussée, Pinkie Pie…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ha…

 **Kyle** : On doit la suivre !

Kyle courra vers la fenêtre avant que Rarity ne lui coupe la route

 **Rarity** : Non, tu ne comprends pas !

 **Kyle** : Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Elle a besoin d'aide !

 **Rarity** : Tu n'as pas remarque ? Elle fuite tout le monde !

 **Kyle** : Et lors ?

 **Rarity** : Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment quelle devenu agressive du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison ? Ensuite elle prend la poudre d'escampette des quand s'approche et ça ne te parais pas bizarre ?

 **Applejack** : C'est vrai ça ! Tout ta l'heur tu parlais bien d'un garçon qui avait disparu ?

 **Kyle** : Ho on dieu … C'est arriver en même temps que son changement… Après cette disparition c'est pas non plus une grande perde… En terme d'émotions…

 **Rarity** : C'est pour ça qu'elle nous fuit ! Quelle que chose lui empêche de nous parlais !

 **Kyle** : Comment on va l'aidait alors ?

 **Applejack** : On va devoir être ruser je ne vois que ça…

 **Rarity** : En tout cas je suis claqué et puis la nuit porte conseille, j'ai bien mérité une séance de jacuzzi ! … On devrait rentrer

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et Max ?

 **Applejack** : C'est vrai quand ne la même pas croiser…

 **Rarity** : Elle nous rejoindra à l'hôtel !

 **Applejack** : Justement… C'est elle qui a les clés…

 **Rarity** : ... Quoi ?...

 **Pinkie Pie** : On devrait peut-être la chercher …

 **Rarity** : MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils cherchèrent Max dans toute l'école, mais aucune trace d'elle

 **Applejack** : On a fait tout le tour…

 **Rarity** : C'est horrible

 **Applejack** : Oui si on ne la retrouve pas…

 **Rarity** : *En pleur* ON VA DEVOIR DORMIR SOUS LES PONTS

 **Applejack** : Et c'est reparti…

* * *

On dirait bien que c'est ce que nous avons fait pour les héroïnes… Où vont-elles bien pouvoir dormir? Pourquoi Heidi à changer si brusquement? Stan est-il toujours dans sa poubelle? Mais surtout Où MAX EST MAX BORDEL! Nous verrons ça dans le chapitre suivant.

 **"Kyle au pays des** **libertins** **"**


	3. Kyle au pays des libertins

Oh non Max a disparu, mais ce n'est pas si grave, car Rarity ne sera pas obligé de dormir sous un pont ouf… Je vous laisse avec se chapitre plein de tensions et d'inattendu, bref je vous laisse une petite surprise dans ce chapitre …

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Kyle au pays des libertins**

 **Applejack** : On a fait tout le tour…

 **Rarity** : C'est horrible !

 **Applejack** : Oui si on ne la retrouve pas…

 **Rarity** : *En pleur* ON VA DEVOIR DORMIR SOUS LES PONTS

 **Applejack** : Et c'est reparti…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Au moine on dormira à la belle étoile…

 **Rarity** : *S'effondrer par terre* NNNNNOOOOONNNNNNNN

 **Kyle** : Nous avez vraiment nul pare où aller… ?

 **Rarity** : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. *Prende Kyle par le pied en pleure * On' a nul par au aller…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais si on à sous le pond !

 **Rarity** : AAAaaaa….

 **Kyle** : Si vraiment vous étiez perdu… Je peux que vous pourrez venir chez moi…

 **Rarity** : Oh merci Kyle…

 **Applejack** : Non, on ne veut pas d'embête

 **Rarity** : SI !

 **Applejack** : *Soupire*

Dans le trajet

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est terrible de voir Heidi changer de caractère comme ça… qu'est qui peut bien se passer… ? Vous pensez que je peux changer comme ça ! du jour au lendemain j'aimerais plus LES GATEAUX !

 **Applejack** : Ne t'en fait pas ça devrait aller Pinkie Pie…

Notre groupe passa devant le bureau de PC qui était bien animé…

 **PC** : Je vous ai convoqué –ici pour le comportement plus ou moins étrange de votre fille !

 **Heidi** : Pfff… On peut plus tabasser les gens tranquillement ici… C'est qui le conrad qui ma déconneuse !

 **Clyde** : *pare la fenêtre*

 **Heidi** : C'est toi ! Enculer !

 **Clyde** : *Pare en courant* AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Heidi** : Je sais où tu habites!

 **Mère** : Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a un peu changé, mais…

 **Heidi** : Tu ne va pas encore me souler déjà que ta ma toute confisquer le seul truc que je peux faire c'est regardé le mur…

 **Mère** : Je peux toujours d'interdictions du mur !

 **Heidi** : Youyou…

 **Pinkie Pie (à l'extérieure)** : Ho non la pauvre après se qui viens de se passe il ne lui manquer plus que ça… Si seulement j'avais un gâteau qui l'aiderais a aller bien…. Mais je n'en est pas…

 **Kyle** : *Entre dans la pièce*

 **Applejack (à l'extérieure)** : Kyle non !

 **Rarity (à l'extérieure)** : OUI VA Y VA LA SAUVER !

 **Kyle** : Non attendez !

 **Heidi** : Ho c'est pas vrais…

 **Kyle** : Réfléchisse une seconde vous ne trouvez ça étrange que votre fille est passée de la gentille fille à une folle furieuse ? Elle na pas pue change toute seule !

 **Mère** : Et bien on à repeint sa chambre…

 **PC** : Es que le fait d'avoir repeint ta chambre à changer une quelle qu'on envie ? T'es-tu senti trahi par ce changement ?

 **Kyle** : Je ne crois pas que ça sois est ça…

 **Mère** : On a aussi changé les meubles…

 **PC** : Sens-tu un déséquilibre affectif à cause de cette absence ?

 **Mère** : Tu sais ma chère si tu veux les voir il sont toujours dans la cave…

 **Heidi** : … OK donc moi je me casse ! Merci Kyle ! *Commence à partir*

 **Mère** : Ho est après nous sommes allé nous promet en foret

 **Heidi** : … *Se fiche*

 **Kyle** : Heidi quelle que chose ne va pas ?

 **Heidi** : Non… Rien…

 **Mère** : Heidi ne pare pas ou tu seras…

 **Heidi** : confisqué de mur oui, je sais !

Heidi sort de la salle suive par Kyle

 **Kyle** : Heidi attend

 **Heidi** : *Soupire* quoi encore ?

 **Kyle** : Dans cette forêt il s'est passé quoi ?

 **Heidi** : Mais rien je te dis !

 **Kyle** : À vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu as agi aussi bizarrement ?

 **Heidi** : Tu agis toujours de façon bizarre toi aussi

 **Kyle** : Moi je ne suis pas devenu taré !

 **Heidi** : super je suis fière de toi

 **Kyle** : Je veux juste d'aider

 **Heidi** : Non tu ne m'aides pas là vraiment pas ! Si tu m'aider tu arrêterais de me coller ! Surtout ici … Si te plais…

Heidi marcha de façon triste et disparue dans une foule d'enfants tremblement à son arriver se qui déchira d'avantage le pauvre cœur de Kyle, les filles arriva vers lui

 **Pinkie Pie** : On ne peut vraiment pas la laisser comme ça !

 **Kyle** : Oui, mais comment on pourrait faire ?

 **Applejack** : C'est de la toute sorte toute la question…

Ils partir de l'école démoraliser finalement ils arrivée devant la maison de Kyle, il entra et quelle que minute plus tard il apparut à la fenêtre de sa chambre et leur jeta une corde, puis de temps après elles étais toute en haut sauf Rarity

 **Applejack** : Aller vient Rarity !

 **Rarity** : Mais ta corde fait mal aux mains… puis elle est sale… Vous aviez des gents ?

 **Kyle** : Ouais *Lui jette des gents*

 **Rarity** : *Essais de monter à la corde* je n'arrive pas et c'est fatiguent et je glisse….

 **Applejack** : Ho c'est pas vrais… *Retire tout la corde sans Rarity*

 **Rarity** : Ha Bravo Applejack ! ça va être beaucoup plus compliquer maintient… !

Applejack fabriqua un lasso grâce à la corde

 **Applejack** : Ne bouche pas Rarity !

 **Rarity** : Tu contes faire quoi là exactement …?

Applejack visa la taille de Rarity, elle réussit son coup et dans la seconde d'après Rarity pendait lamentablement vers le haut de façon plus au moine blazes. Elle arriva ensuite en haut on l'aida à rentre dans la chambre. Kyle leur amena des matelas pour quelle puise s'installer (ou plus pour quelle ne ruiner pas son lit)

 **Applejack** : Kyle, on ne sait pas comment te remercier !

 **Rarity** : On pourrait refaire ta déco

 **Applejack** : Rarity !

 **Kyle** : Vous aidez c'est déjà beaucoup

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh tu sais on pas fait grand-chose *En pleur* C'était un échec !

 **Kyle** : Peut-être, mais… C'était gentil… Même si c'est vrai que c'étais un échec…

 **Rarity** : On peut d'aider encore plus… Avec la déco par exemple !

 **Applejack** : Arrêté de faire ta rabat-joie, ou on te laisse sous un pont !

 **Rarity** : Désoler pardon…

 **Kyle** : Je vais me doucher pas de bêtise comprise ?

 **Applejack** : T'n'en fais pas

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Entraine de fouillait dans c'est affaire* de quoi ?

 **Kyle** : *Soupire et ferme la porte*

 **Applejack** : On va pouvoir un plan maintenant qu'il est parti.

 **Rarity** : Oui et comment ? Ça ne va pas être facile, on ne peut même pas l'approcher

 **Applejack** : Ha.. je sèche complètement…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Attends! Regarder l'étagère !

 **Applejack** : Elle à rein de si spéciale cette étagère…

 **Rarity** : A parte le fait quelle est ignoble je ne vois rien de spécial

 **Pinkie Pie** : L'étagère est en bois, le bois serre à fabrique les livres, les livres ont les lis pour dormir, quand on dore en rêve !

 **Applejack** : Et…?

 **Pinkie Pie** : On devrait demander de l'aide à Luna !

 **Applejack** : Bravo Pinkie Pie!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ne me remercie pas moi remercie l'étager !

 **Applejack** : Euh…merci l'étagère…

 **Etagère** : Mais de rien !

 **Applejack** :… Hein ?

 **Rarity** : Bien sûr, dans un rêve personne ne pourra la menacer!

 **Applejack** : Exactement ! Mais malgré tout je ne suis pas sur quelle nous avouas tout à nous… On ne peut pas dire que le premier contacte à étais une réussite….

 **Pinkie Pie** : On pourrait demander à Kyle

 **Applejack** : Il ne croira jamais notre histoire…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quoi ? Quand réalité on est de poney ?

 **Rarity** : On n'est pas obligé de lui dire ! Et puis on pourrait en profiter

 **Applejack** : On profiter… ?

 **Rarity** : Pour les approches !

 **Applejack** : Aaa C'est vraiment pas le moment Rarity !

 **Rarity** : Elle lui dira tout s'ils sont ensemble

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho oui ho oui !

 **Applejack** : C'est n'importe quoi Rarity… Et puis c'est d'un nian-nian….

 **Rarity** : D'un NIAN-NIAN? Tu insinues que l'amour c'est NIAN-NIAN ?

 **Applejack** : Franchement… Ouais…

 **Rarity** : Je … Mais… Ho !

 **Applejack** : Et puis avec tous les problèmes quelle dois avoir je ne suis pas sur quel est besoin de ça…

 **Rarity** : Justement ! Elle aura besoin aide et quoi de mieux qu'une personne proche d'elle ?

 **Applejack** : Tu veux dire comme un ami ?

 **Rarity** : Mais non ! Comme qu'elle qu'un de plus importe

 **Applejack** : Euh… La famille ?

 **Rarity** : …. Je sais bien que tu es un célibataire endurci, mais tu pourrais faire un effort !

 **Applejack** : Une quoi ?

 **Rarity** : …

 **Applejack** : Rarity personne n'a dit quelle étais intéresser…

 **Rarity** : Ne dit pas importe quoi… Et puis si il lui sauve la vie je suis sur que…

 **Applejack** : Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

 **Rarity** : Qui est que tu y connais en amour Applejack ?

 **Applejack** : Ce n'est pas une histoire de s'y connaître c'est questions de réaliser, on et pas dans l'une des fictions à l'au de rose à deux pommes

 **Rarity** : Justement on EST dans une à fictions " deux pommes"

 **Applejack** : De toute façon comment allons-nous

contacter Luna ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Grâce à mon bracelet pour parlais à Twilight ! On lui demandera de passer le message à Luna !

 **Applejack** : Tu as un bracelet comme ça ?

 **Rarity** : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Personne me la demander ! *Active son bracelet*

 **Twilight** : Oh bonjour les amis ! Alors cette mission ?

 **Rarity** : Ne nous en parle pas ! En est passées du pont à l'hôtel 5 étoiles à une chambre mal décorée !

 **Twilight** : Tu as dormi sous un pont Rarity ?

 **Rarity** : * Larme à l'œil* ne m'en parle pas…

 **Pinkie Pie** : On à besoin de Luna !

 **Twilight** : Je pourrais lui en parler, mais pourquoi vous avez besoin t-elle exactement ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : On a un problème d'amitié à résoudre … Plus ou moins …

 **Applejack** : Oui c'est bien ça !

 **Twilight** : Je croirais que vous deviez empêcher un danger ou je ne sais quoi…

 **Pinkie Pie** : On pense que les deux sons relier

Pinkie Pie raconta toute l'histoire à Twilight

 **Twilight** : C'est une mission très spéciale effectivement… Je vais en parlais à Luna elle devrait vous rejoindre pendants la nuit

 **Applejack** : Merci Twilight !

 **Twilight** : Une dernière chose la Volonté Suprême de l'univers veut vraiment qu'ils finissent ensemble… ?

 **Applejack** : NON ! Ça c'est Rarity qu'il a rajouté !

 **Rarity** : Je suis sur quelle le veut veux ! Et puis ça ne nous empêche pas de demande de l'aide à Twilight !

 **Applejack** : Oh je t'en pris, elle si connais encore moins que moi

 **Twilight** : Oh ! Je sais je sais, il pourrait l'inviter au cinéma avec ces amis !

 **Rarity** : … Je sais bien que tu es la princesse de l'amitié, mais je ne suis pas pour cette raison que tu dois l'insister à la frindzone…

 **Twilight** : Mais c'est que je…Bonne chance les filles ! *Désactive le bracelet*

 **Rarity** : HOUAAAAA IL ME TARDE QU'I SOIS ENSEMBEL

 **Applejack** : RARITY ARRÊT DE DIRE CRIER ET DE DIRE N'IMPOTE QUOI !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous ne devrez pas plutôt arrêter de CRIEERRRRRRR !

 **Applejack** : Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêt Rarity !

 **Rarity** : Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Tu peux me dire en quoi c'est mal d'aider les autres

 **Pinkie Pie** : Euh… Les filles… ?

 **Applejack** : "D'aider les autres" arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu fais ça pour toi !

 **Rarity** : N' importe quoi ! Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles ?

 **Applejack** : Tu es tellement concentre la dessus que tu na même pas remarquer dans quelle caverne ils sont tous les deux ! Tu a bien vu Heidi est dans une situation compliqué et ça na pas l'aire de te chiffonner tant que ça ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'ils finisse ensemble !

 **Rarity** : N'importe quoi je m'inquiéter pour eux

 **Pinkie Pie** : Les filles on risque peut être…s

 **Applejack** : Alors pourquoi depuis le début tu continues a joué les cul cul la praline ?

 **Rarity** : Et toi tu fais bien le rustre depuis le début

 **Applejack** : Tu sais quoi la merveille chose qui m'est arrivée de puis le début C'EST D'AVOIR DORMIE SOUS UN POND !

 **Rarity** : Et bien moi je regrette de ne pas m'être réellement perdu au moine ça m'aurais EMPÊCHER DE TE REVOIR

 **Pinkie Pie** : LES FILLLLLEEEEE ARRÊTER ON VA SE FAIRE REMARQUER !

 **Rarity** : Voyons Pinkie Pie arrête de crier et puis nous ne somme pas des sauvages

 **Applejack** : Exactement elle a raison nous savons dialogue de façon calme et diplomate !

Quelque minute plus tard dans la cuisine, des bruits de fracas résonna dans la pièce…

 **Sheila** : Que se passe-t-il… ?

 **Kyle** : Oh ce n'est pas vrai…

 **Gérard** : Kyle ?

 **Kyle** : Ho c'est rien… J'ai laissé ma fenêtre ouverte ça dois être ça…

 **Bruit sourd 1** : je vais te montre comment c'est niannia !

 **Bruit sourd 2** : Ha ouais ?… Ben va-y !

 **Kyle** : Bon je vais la fermer…

Kyle sort de table et alla dans sa chambre…

 **Rarity** : *Se bat par terre* comment ose tu remettre en question mon sens du romantisme !

 **Applejack** : *Se bat par terre* Il faudrait déjà que ton sens ET du sens

 **Rarity** : *Se bat par terre* ta phrase na pas de sens donc c'est toi qui na pas de sens

 **Pinkie Pie** : Les Kyle et…

 **Rarity** : Pinkie Pie a raison comment Kyle pourrait réussir sans moi ? Tu as vu sa dégaine

 **Applejack** : Le problème ce n'est pas sa dégaine c'est surtout le fait que ça est une grosse victime !

 **Pinkie Pie** : On a qu'a lui demande !

 **Applejack** : *Toujours par terre* oui exactement on a cas le lui demanda.. Attend quoi ? Haha… Alors ça va Kyle ?

 **Rarity** : belle soirée… n'es pas... ?

 **Kyle** :….

Des bruits de pas se fire entendre

 **Gérard** : Kyle tout va bien ?

 **Kyle** : Ho non ! Vite dans le placard !

 **Rarity** : C'est gentille Kyle, mais…

 **Kyle** : *Pousse Rarity dans le placard*

 **Sheila** : Tous va bien ?

 **Kyle** : Évidement bon j'ais refermer ma fenêtre on peut y aller…

 **Gérard** : Dit Kyle tu cacherais quelle que chose… ?

 **Kyle** : Quoi ? Mais pas du tout qui est qui te fait dire ça…

 **Gérard** : Les matelas derrière toi…

 **Kyle** : Oh et bien… C'est si je tombe de mon lit…

 **Sheila** : Et pourquoi il en a 3 ?

 **Kyle** : C'est si je tombe de mon lit et qu'après je roule…

 **Rarity (Dans le placard)** : *tousse*

 **Kyle** : *Fait semblent de tousser* ha lala on dirait que je me remets a tous en décalage…

 **Gérard** : Bon ça suffit Kyle tu va me dire se qui se passe ! Parque il me semble pas que tu est déjà eu un problème de décalage de toux ! Je crois d'ailleurs que ça na jamais exister !

 **Kyle** : Ho mon Dieu papa Ike prend feu

 **Gérard** : Allons mon garçon arrêter avec des excuse bidon…

 **Ike** : *Passe derrière eu en feu* AAAAAAA

 **Gérard** / **Sheila** : IKE ! *Poursuit Ike*

 **Les Filles** : *Sorte du placard*

 **Rarity** : *avec une chaussette sue la tête* Enlever moi sa ! Enlever moi sa !

 **Applejack** : Ouf, une chance que ton frère soit… Bizarre…

 **Kyle** : …

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hé bien dit donc on dirait que tu n'es pas très contant…

 **Applejack** : Désoler Kyle… Rarity va se faire plus discrète….

 **Kyle** : …

 **Applejack** : Et moi aussi…

 **Kyle** : Je vais descendre avant d'avoir l'air encore plus bizarre et vous arrêtez de vous faire remarquer ! J'arrive dans quelque minute? *Sore de la chambre*

 **Applejack/Rarity** : Mmmmmmm….

 **Pinkie Pie** : *les prend sans les bars*Ho trop contant que vous soyez réconcilier !

 **Applejack/Rarity** : Ouias….

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement et ce fut bien tôt l'heure d'éteindre la lumière

 **Kyle** : Bonne nuit

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui bonne nuit *Clin d'oeil*

 **Kyle** : … D'accord…

Nos héros s'endormiraient ils se réveillerez dans un espace vide où Luna les attendais

 **Luna** : Il semblerait que vous besoin de mon aide ?

 **Rarity** : Oui ! Tu dois nous crée un paysage romantique ! J'avais pensé à une scène assez simple tu sais coucher de soleil dans une prairie…

 **Applejack** : … Sérieusement… ?

 **Luna** : Un coucher de soleil dans une prairie… Ce n'est pas un peu… Clicher ?

 **Rarity** : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois princesse Luna, je ne vous dis pas comment faire lever la lune !

 **Applejack** : Elle na pas tors c'est pas très naturel… Je ne pense pas qu'ils tomeront dans le panneau…

 **Rarity** : Vous avez peut-être d'autres idées !?

 **Applejack** : Oui ! *Parle avec un haut-parleur* Il nous faut plus de chatons !

 **Pinkie Pie (aux commendes d'une machine de conductions)** : OKKKKK

Une plie de chaton s'abattit

 **Applejack** : Trop chaton trop chaton !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous trouvez ? *Arrête la plie de chaton*

 **Luna** : Plus de lumière rose je dirais…

 **Applejack** : Vous vous y connaisse princesse Luna ?

 **Luna** : Non… Mais j'ai lu des trucs dessus…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je vais changer le paysage!

Pinkie Pie changea le paysage (avec on ne sait quelle magie) passe d'une prairie tranquille en monde replie de confiserie (un peut comme Sugar Rush quoi)

 **Rarity** : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas du tout à ça que je penser ! Tu as complètement Pikiniser le paysage !

 **Luna** : Moi je préfère et puis si on s'ennuie on peut toujours manger le paysage !

 **Applejack** : Je trouve que ça manque de pomme…

 **Rarity** : Ho oui on devrait rajouter des pommes d'amour

 **Applejack** : Non oublier cette idée …

 **Luna** : Vite ils arrivent !

Nos ponettes se cacha derrière des gros morceaux de barbe papa

 **Heidi** : *Sore de derrière une sucette* Je ne savais pas que mon régime me hanterait à ce point !

Derrière les barba papa les ponettes s'impatientent

 **Rarity** : Mais où est Kyle ?

 **Luna** : Je ne sens pas sa présence dans le royaume des rêves

 **Rarity** : Ho c'est pas vrais je vais voir dans le monde réel *Se réveille*

Rarity se réveilla Kyle était entraine de lire sur son lit

 **Rarity** : Kyle, il faut que tu dormes !

 **Kyle** : Il est que 21h !

 **Rarity** : Oui ben ce n'est pas grave *lui prend le livre des mains et l'oblige à se coucher sur son lit*

 **Kyle** : Non, mais ça va pas !

 **Rarity** : C'est toi qui ne va pas aller si tu continues affaire ta junki a te coucher à 21H, aller dore ! Et puis après sa sera quoi l'étape suivante ? Fumer de la DROGUE sous un PONT ? Et je ne pense pas que Heidi voudrait d'une junki qui fumer de la DROGUE sous un POND

 **Kyle** : Un junki… Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

 **Rarity** : Oui, je veux dire… Dormir c'est vital !

 **Kyle** : Je pense que je suis large Rarity, Il faut un certain temps avant t'en mourir…

 **Rarity** : Oui ben… Ne joue pas avec le feu … Bonne nuit

 **Kyle** : De tout façon je n'arrive pas à dormir…

 **Rarity** : C'est parqué ton lit et mal fait !

Rarity tire Kyle de son lit et lui refait

 **Rarity** : Voilà !

 **Kyle** : Il était déjà fait… Je ne vois vraiment pas la différence…

 **Rarity** : Tu n'es pas vraiment observateur a cet endroit précise il avait des plies !

 **Kyle** : Je ne pense pas que ça soit à cause de ça de toute façon… Je m'inquiet beaucoup trop pour Heidi…

 **Rarity** : *Marmonne* justement…

 **Kyle** : Quoi ?

 **Rarity** : Euh non rien…

 **Kyle** : Tu crois… Que ça serait possible… elle et moi... ?

 **Rarity** : *Le prend par les épaules et le secoue* ÉVIDEMENT ! Tu va sortie avec elle, et monter à cette mangeuse de pomme que…

 **Kyle** : Euh… Ok…

Rarity le poussa vers son lit

 **Rarity** : Je sais je vais te raconter une histoire

 **Kyle** : J'ai plus 3 ans…

 **Rarity** : Il était une fois un gentil… paysan qui était très amoureux d'une gentille fille… un peu psychopathe, mais gentil , hélas sa dulcinée l'évita. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air douer avec les filles…

 **Kyle** : Et !

 **Rarity** : Heureusement pour une gentille fée généreuse arriva a son secoure elle toucha presque à son but garce à ces plans élaborait, quand la terrible sorcière du Pommier vins déjouer c'est plan, car l'amour " Franchement c'est d'un nisan-nian !"

Rarity se retourna vers Kyle qui c'était endormie, elle était un peu vexée qu'il se spis endormis pendants sa fantastique histoire, mais sa mission étais réussie

Rarity alla se coucher elle se retrouva dans le royaume des rêves près de c'est amies, Kyle lui était avec Heidi

 **Applejack** : Bien jouer Rarity

 **Rarity** : Oui je sais ! Je n'ai rien manqué ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Non il est arriver il y a deux minutes

 **Rarity** : Ça se passe bien ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Euh…

 **Kyle** : Heidi qu'est qui ne va pas ?

 **Heidi** : Va tant Kyle ! *Lui jette des cailloux*

 **Rarity** : Ho je vois…

 **Luna** : Attendez quelle que chose arrive…

Soudain des bruits inquiètent se fis entendre de puis les buissons en barbe a papa …. Deus silhouette menacent en surgie

 **Ron (Weasley)** : Ho mon Lulu

 **Lucius (Malfoy)** : Ronron

 **Kyle** : Mais c'est…

Ron et Lucuis se rouler une pelle de façon… Peu chaste…

 **Kyle** / **Heidi** : AAAAAAAA *Parte en courant*

 **Ron** : Lusus… Je t' sus

 **Lucius** : Ho oui mange mon gros serpent….

 **Ponette** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Pinkie Pie** : MES YEUX MES YEUX

 **Luna** : Même dans les pris cauchemar ou j'ai pu aller je n'est jamais vu ça

 **Applejack** : Mais qui est assez taré pour inventer ça !

Soudaine nos deux "amis" pour Applejack ou nous deux "amoureux" pour Rarity, entendis un bruite de salive, ils eut le courage de se retourner lentement

 **Papillon** : *Embrasse Chat Noir* Ahahaha tu m'embrasse si bien…

 **Chat Noir** : Hahaaa tu me papillons dans mon ventre

 **Dumbledore** : Vous deux vous aller avoir le droit aaaa *se déshabille* UNE PIPE SURPRISE !

 **Papillon** / **Chat Noir** : AAaaaaaaa

 **Chat Noir** : Ouaaaa une susuprise !

 **Heidi/Kyle** :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **Dumbledore** : Ho, mais bonjour les enfants ! Ça, vous direz de venir dans mon école pour devenir de sorcier ET SUSER DES BITES !

Dumbledore (en fin plus ou moins) se jette sur Heidi, mais Kyle se poussa Heidi, mais il nu pas le temps de se dégager que Dumbledore méta la main sur lui

 **Chat Noir** : Vite allons dans notre base susucré

 **Papillon** : Ho oui MMMMmmmMM le sucre…. Qui suce….

 **Kyle** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Pinkie Pie** : KYLE !

 **Applejack** : Ho non !

 **Rarity** : LEUR RENDEZ-VOUS

 **Applejack** : Rarity, il vient de se faire kidnapper !

 **Pinkie Pie** : PAR DES MONSTRE !

Nos fieffées méchantes parties dans d'une vitesse affolent avec se pauvre Kyle. ils courut courut courut courut courut courut ! Loin devant, tout ça pour se réfugier dans une caverne juste devant qui d'après le panneau à l'entre étais une mine de sucre

 **Heidi :** Ce n'est pas passer loin… Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira… Complètement traumatisé… ho non… Je ne vais quand même pas l'aider ! … Si ?... Et merde…

Heidi se dirigea vers la base secrète des super méchantes

 **Applejack** : On doit l'aidait !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Non attende ! Elle ne doit pas nous remarquer… On devrait juste la suivre de prés

 **Rarity** : Oui, et ils doivent a tout pris ne pas nous voir

 **Pinkie Pie** : On a cas se déguiser en bonbon !

 **Rarity** : Euh… Non merci…

Heidi entra doucement suivie de loin pas nos ponettes

Heidi entra doucement sans se faire remarquer pas par pas, la caverne était sombre et humide, deux silhouettes apparues elle s'arrêta nette et recula doucement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil, Ron et Lucius été par terre exprime leur amour de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Seulement la lumière éclairait les deux amoureux prenait tout le passage. Attend une lumière ? Effectivement deux luminaires suspendus les éclairaient. Heidi prena son élan elle couru pris appris sur le mur et s'agrippa au lampadaire t-elle Gorge de la Jungle elle se lâcha en salto avant vers puis atteindre la sortie. Elle continua son périple discrètement… Elle arriva dans une autre salle sombre beaucoup plus garde, Kyle était au milieu ligoté à un poteau…

 **Heidi** : KYLE !

Elle s'avance de façon d'enthousiasme. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit un barbe penduliers puis Dumbledore se laissa tomber et coupa la route à Heidi

 **Dumbledore** : Hahaah tu penser pouvoir entre dans l'entre de la perversité et sortie comme ça ? Tu es donc venu récupérais cette chose ? *S'approche de Kyle*

 **Heidi** : Hé laisse le tranquille le vieux ! Il est peut être stupide, super chiant et… d'autre truc, mais …. Mais… laisse-le tranquille !

 **Dumbledore :** *Entoure Kyle avec sa barbe* alors vient le chercher !

 **Kyle :** HAAAA AUSECOUSR SA BARBE ET DEGUEULASSE C'EST QUOI CE TRUC BLANC LA ?

 **Chat Noir :** De la sususauce !

 **Kyle :** HA !

 **Heidi :** Je crois que tu devrais te laver à la javel …

 **Chat Noir** : Alors pour avoir pratiqué sa ne Sa suffira pas…

 **Papillon** : Ho oui quelle soirée !

 **Dumbledore** : *Claque des doigt façon beach*

 **Papillon** / **Chat Noir** : *S'approche de Dumbledore *

 **Dumbledore** : Attraper cette pucelle !

 **Chat Noir** : Vien donc ici ma petite puce-puce-elle !

Les ponettes étaient entrées dans la grotte elle arriva dans la salle Ron et Lucius toujours par terre a se bécoter. Les ponettes s'arrêtent dans coin

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ok, donc la on va avoir un problème….

 **Rarity** : Comment Heidi et t'elle pu passer…

 **Applejack** : Elle à surement sauter pris appuie sur le mur et trapper la lumière suspendue et ensuit c'est balancer comme Gorge de la Jingle puis à rejoins la sortie

 **Rarity** : Arrêt de dire n'importe quoi Applejack !

 **Applejack** : Alors comment elle à fait à on avis ?

 **Rarity** : Je ne sais pas, mais on ne va quand même pas les enjamber ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : MOI JE MOI JE SAIS ! On n'à cas demander à Luna

 **Applejack** : à oui c'est vrai que vous êtes là !

 **Luna :** …

Luna utilisa c'est pouvoir pour faire voler nos deux amoureux toujours entraine de batifoler le temps de passer. Nos "ponettes" passeraient dessous au "galop". Elles se cacher à l'entrée, Heidi était bloquée par Dumbledore… Chat Noir et le Papillon arriverais sur les coter.

 **Dumbledore** : Tu penses vraiment pouvoir passe bitch!

Dumbledore saisi sa barbe telle que Raiponce prend sa chevelure doré, puis courra vers Heidi elle russisa a l'esquiver et faire un coup de pied latéral a papillons

 **Chat Noir** : MON PAPA-PILLON ! TU VA ME LE PAYSER CAHATTEACLYSE

Heidi arriva à prendre sa main, elle lui obligea par la suite a toucher le mur toucher un mur qui le détruire, Chat Noir tomba dans le trou qui venait d'apparaître. Dumbledore aida son ami en la foutent avec sa barbare, mais elle russisa à le tenir afin de la faire voler dans tout les sens.

 **Hagrid** : Mon Duby-choux ! *Le prend dans les bar et pare*

 **Kyle** : Heidi, tu es vraiment…. Surprenante…

Heidi marcha fièrement vers Kyle quand elle entend des bruits de pas…

 **Lucius** : HAHAHHA tu penser que l'on t'avais pas vu !

 **Ron** : Oh oui Lucius lâche-lui ton gros serpent !

 **Lucius** : Évidement je ne vais quand même pas laisser une sang de bourbe, stupide, physiquement pas très esthétique, bourrine, pas très intelligente et… maigrichonne…

 **Heidi** : Je rêve ou tu viens me traiter de maigrichonne là ?

 **Ron** : Euh…

 **Heidi** : Aller répété ta trop peur c'est ça ? Aller répéter où c'est mon poing dans ta gueule !

 **Ron** : Lucius !

 **Heidi** : Quoi elle a un problème la Barbie ?

 **Lucius** : Ne m'approche pas sale moldu

 **Heidi** : *Lui crache dessus*

 **Ron** : C'est méchant il n'y a que moi qui suis me droit de cracher sur mon Lucius !

 **Lucius** : Bien… Je ne vois qu'une issue a se combat…

Un immense serpente entra dans la salle et se dirigea dangereusement vers Heidi lui fit une pichenette entre les deux yeux et il tomba.

 **Lucius** : NON MON GROS SERPENTE ! *saute par la fissure*

 **Ron** : NE LAISSE PAS AVEC EUX ! *saute par la fissure*

Heidi continua son chemine et détacha Kyle

 **Kyle** : Heidi !

 **Heidi** : Bouffon !

 **Kyle** : Ha…

 **Kyle** : Tu m'as sauvé !

 **Heidi** : Haha non sans blague…

 **Kyle** : Merci !

 **Heidi :** …Dit … Pourquoi tu as fait ça…?

 **Kyle :** Quand je t'es sauvé ?

 **Heidi :** Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?... Ou plus pourquoi tu essaies de m'aider… Et pourquoi tu continues dans mon rêve…

 **Kyle** : Et, se mon rêve aussi !

 **Heidi** : … Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi

 **Kyle** : Hein …?

 **Heidi** : Tu es le seul a t'être préoccupé, mes amis mon juste rabâcher "Mes qu'es qui te prend Heidi ?" "Qu'es qui ne va pas avec toi Heidi ?" "Tu devrais consulter Heidi" "Arrête de me morde Heidi" "Pose se couteau Heidi" … Mais pas toi, je veux savoir pourquoi ?

 **Kyle** : Je m'inquiète pour toi !

 **Heidi** : Tu es bien le seul, je ne pense pas que mes amies se soient préoqupées…Elle me déteste … Dans un sens je devais mi attendre…

 **Kyle** : Justement je suis la maintenant je peux d'aider dit moi juste se qui se passe!

 **Heidi** : Non je ne peux pas je ne peux vraiment pas…

 **Kyle** : Pourquoi ?

 **Heidi** : Parque je veux pas te mettre en danger … Je veux dire si un jour l'école se fessait attaquer par un ours qui ne laisserait aucun survivant et bien si tu fais partie des victimes ça m'embêterait un peu…

 **Kyle** : C'est vrai s'a contrarier de me perdre !

 **Heidi** : Mouais…. Plus ou moine…

 **Rarity (De puis la cachette)** : *En pleur* leur alchimie et parfaite ! Et Applejack qui y croiser pas….

 **Applejack (De puis la cachette)** : Si tu veux Rarity si tu veux…

 **Heidi** : Je veux dire… Oui si te plais reste à l'écart… Ça me fait mal de te dire ça ne approche surtout pas …

 **Kyle** : Bon d'acore si tu ne veux pas que je m'approche c'est d'accord si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est aussi d'accore, n'oublie pas si un jour tu veux en parlais a quelle qu'un je serais là, mais s'il te plaît ne te, mais en danger !

 **Heidi** : *Larme a l'oeil* Oui sa vos mieux

 **Kyle** : *S'approche* Heidi…?

 **Heidi** : Ça me déchire le cœur tous se que je veux c'est qu'elle qu'un est là, mais je ne dois pas vraiment pas, j'ai juste l'impression de revire le même cauchemarde … Qui est que je dois faire…?

 **Kyle** : Écoute quoi qu'il arrive je serais là je comprends que tu sois dans une situation difficile, mais je ne te laisserais pas

 **Heidi** : Pourquoi tu veux prendre se risque ?

 **Kyle** : Et bien… Je….C'est que… … Dans la possibilité ou…. Je…. Je crois que… que … je t'aime Heidi…

 **Heidi** : Kyle…

 **Kyle** : Je sais se que tu vas dire, mais je n'est eu pas choisi, tu sais…

 **Heidi** : Alors pourquoi, pares tous se que te te fait! Je te rappelle que je t'ai jeté sur l'autoroute

 **Kyle** : Tu as toujours étais une personne serviable, gentille, douce… J'ai bien vu que quelle que chose n'aller pas et à quel point ça te rendait malheureuse…. Et agressive… Très agressive…et dangereuse…. Mais tu mérites d'être heureuse, car tu as toujours étais formidable est c'est pour ça que… Que je t'aime

 **Heidi** : … Kyle… Tu te mets dans une situation dangereuse…

Kyle s'approcha et lui prit les manies

 **Kyle** : Oui je sais, mais ça ne change rien… Je t'aiderais quoiqu'il arrive…

 **Rarity** : Tellement adorable !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Va-y Va-y

 **Applejack** : Rester sérieuse vous deux !…

 **Luna** : Tu es presque !

 **Applejack** : Princesse Luna ?

 **Luna** : Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être enthousiasmé…

 **Heidi** : Tu le penses vraiment…?

 **Kyle** : Oui … Et…Je… Je t'aime vraiment… Heidi

Heidi approcha doucement son visage pour l'embrasse

 **Rarity** : *Secoue doucement Applejack* Ca a marché ! Ça a marché ! Ça a marché !

 **Applejack** : *Soupire*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Un peu de douceur après ce qu'on na vu ca ne peut pas faire de mal

 **Luna** : Ne m'en parle pas j'aimerais oublier…

Après quel instant ils ce sépare

 **Kyle** : Waaa… Alors tu éprouves la même chose …?

 **Heidi** : Tu sais … On est dans un de mes rêve… Je ne pense pas quand puis dire que ça sois vraiment sérieux…

 **Kyle** : Ha….

 **Rarity** : *Ce fige*

 **Luna** : C'est pour ça que les rêves ne sont pas un endroit fiable pour les "rendez-vous"…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ça doit être son PLAN RÊVE ! AHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHA

 **Kyle** : *Embrasse Heidi*

 **Applejack** : Au moine ça na pas l'aire de le génère… Pas vrais Rarity ?

 **Rarity** : *Toujours fige* Aaaaa….

Soudain un vacarme sans non retentie nos héroïnes se retrouveraient dans la chambre

 **Filles** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Kyle** : Ha !

 **Applejack** : …Quelle heure y les… ?

 **Kyle** : 6h30

 **Rarity** : Quoi pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ? Si tu continues comme ça tu va mourir Kyle !

 **Kyle** : ….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bien dormie *Clin d'oeil *

 **Kyle** : Euh…

 **Rarity** : Mais oui dit moi tu es légèrement rouge ce matin… Tu m'a l'aire bien perturber… Tu as rêvé de quoi cette nuit

 **Pinkie Pie** : Merveilleure rêve n'es pas ?.. Même si je n'étais pas là… c'est ton rêve…. Et pas le mien, car j'étais pas là…

 **Kyle** : Oh oui et…. ET ! Ça ne vous regarde pas … On va être en retard on devrait y aller….

Tout ce petit monde se prépara pour aller en cours, il était vraiment l'heure d'y aller, et Rarity n'avait pas encore fini de brosse sa belle chevelure

 **Applejack** : Rarity on dois vraiment y aller !

 **Rarity** : Je n'ai pas encore fini, il me reste entre 30 coups de brosse

 **Tous** : Hoooo….

 **Kyle** : Je croiser que 6h30 c'était trop tôt !

 **Rarity** : Oui est bien pas pour moi !

Peut de temps après il se retrouver dehors à courir

 **Kyle** : Bravo à causse de vous on à louper le bus !

 **Applejack** : Regarde le coter positif des choses, ça fait jour du bien un petit jogging le matin

 **Pinkie Pie** : Elle à raison je me sens renaitre !

 **Rarity** : *loin derrière à bout de souffle* Att… Attnd… Attend MOIIIII

 **Applejack** : je m'en occupe…

Applejack chercha Rarity elle la porta sur ces épaules et rejoint les autres, une fois arriver devant l'école Applejack déposa Rarity

 **Kyle** : Ho non je suis vraiment à la bourre ! *Pare dans l'école*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Attendre pourquoi on est là nous ? On devait être avec Max, mais vu qu'elle a disparu…

 **Rarity** : Quoi ! On a couru pour RIEN !

 **Applejack** : On quelle que sorte… Ouias…

 **Rarity** : *Pleure*

 **Clyde** : *Coure* AUSECOUREEEE !

 **Heidi** : *Prende un arc et vise Clyde *revient ici !

 **Applejack** : On dirait quelle n'a pas changé…mais on devrait peut être appeler la police là…

 **Rarity** : Non, mais tu c'est se qui à changer ? ÇA VIE AMOURESSUE

 **Applejack** : Quoi tu prends ça comme une victoire ?

 **Rarity** : Oui ! C'est n'est pas parque c'est un rêve que ça ne conte pas !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ben … Si…

 **Rarity** : *En parlent dans sa barbe* Boucle-là Pinkie…

Max arriva plein de blessures

 **Max** : Les filles !

 **Rarity** / **Applejack** / **Pinkie Pie** : MAXXX !

* * *

Oui est dans se chapitre Heidi et Kyle se son rapprocher et Max et revenu. Mais en s'en fou parque il a eu du LURON (Ron x Lucuis) et du CHAPILLONS (Chat Noir x Papillon) et DUBY-CHOUX (Dumbledor plutôt bizarre) ! Des couples et personnages magnifiques et pas assez connus à mon gout ! Bon je tien à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui suis inventer c'est magnifique couple et Duby-Choux (mais mes amies merveilleuses (parque il faut être merveille pour inventer ça ! Je sais que vous este jaloux !) Donc spéciale dédicace à vous ! Des personnages que j'espéré réutiliser (pour votre plus grand bonheur !) d'ailleurs j'ais fait Duby-Choux en cosplays l'une de mes plus garde réussite ! Chapitre suivant :

 **"Prison Back"**


	4. Prison back

Jarnicoton! Max et de retour et pas dans sa meilleure forme ! mais que lui et t-il donc arriver ? Une attaque de ninja des profondeurs ? Une rencontre avec des skieurs manchots ? Étais tels coincer dans une armoire A telle retrouver Rachel ? Je sais tout c'est suppositions son éplapourdi. Nous allons voir ça de suite

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Prison back**

 **Applejack** : MAAAAAAAAXXXXX

Elles se précipitèrent toute vers Max

 **Rarity** : Ma chérie que c'est-il passer !

 **Max** : A… *Ce lève péniblement et assois sur le trottoir* ok je vais vous raconter…

Je me diriger vers ma prochaine salle. Alors la je rentre tranquille je me rende conte que la salle et dans le noir et la un écran s'allume un mec bizarre me parle de ma mission ou je ne sais pas quoi je fais genre je sais alors que pas du tout. Il me dit d'aller à un endroit seul pour une réunion super secrète et que j'ai pan intérêt à prévenir qui c'est, alors j'vais. Et la BAM on m'assomme je me trouve dans une prison, un homme chelou me dit oui "On sait très bien que ta essayer de nous duper, on c'est qui t'est réellement Max figure-toi que nous aussi on à Facebook on sais que tu complotes avec des potes chelous et tout", en va te faire cracher le morceau, mais la j'ais piscine, là il me dit qu'il va me foutre en taule la il sorte et un gars rentre . Le gars il arrive il entre à peins que je pousse la table sur lui, il tombe je récupérer sa montre je la jette sur le lustre qui tombe sur le garde et l'assomme. Bon évidemment je n'ai pas réussi du premier coup… Mais bref je m'enfuis toujours grâce à mes pouvoirs, alors je suis obligé de me jette dans fleuve agiter une chance j'ai pris mon masque de planage. La décente à des durées je sais pas 30 Minute même voir 1H30 tous se passer bien, mais évidement ma course à fini par une cascade d'environ 1km de haut avec des roches est tout, la je tombe dans les pommes une famille d'ourse me recueille on parle et tout il sont sympa puis je les quitte c'était trop triste on a tous pleuraient et tout puis je marche je marche environs 100 km j'escalade un montagne avec un simple bâton je me batte contre des loups avec se même bâton, et la j'arrive plus de noutiture une chance je trouve un pommier avec des pommes violette puis la je nage je dresse un cheval sauvage que j'ai appelé Hulhul j'arrive au Galop je prends le bus ou plutôt je le je lui cours après mais ce conard de chauffeur de me fait un fuck obliger d'attendre 15 minutes le prochain j'arrive. Pfff ça était vraiment un voyage épisse…

 **Rarity** : tu m'étonnes ma chérie… Attende on ta attaquer !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et kidnapper !

 **Applejack** : Des pommes violettes ?

 **Rarity** / **Pinkie Pie :** …

 **Applejack** : Quoi ? Ca ne choque que moi ?

 **Max** : J'ai failli oublie, avant de sauter ils on jure qu'ils viendraient nous kidnapper nous 4, Ils on insister sur le "oui on va vous le faire payer vous nous avez humiliés , on va commencer par vous couper les doigts" ! ET blabla… Bref les trucs de basse

 **Rarity** : …..QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

 **Applejack** : Non mais violettes….

 **Pinkie Pie** : O-on devrait peut aller dans l'école non…..

 **Rarity** : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Nos héroïnes très "courageuses" couraient dans les couloirs elles se plaquer dans l'armoire à balai et la fermeraient à clé

 **Applejack** : OK on à assez de nourriture pour plusieurs jour

 **Rarity** : *en pleur* on va mourir ici

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho, mais non ne t'en fait pas Rarity il ne puisse pas savoir où nous sommes et…. J'AI PLUS DE GÂTEAU ! ON ET FOUTUUUUUUUUUE ! *Prendre Rarity dans les bras et pleur*

 **Max** : J'ai mon appareil, on peut faire des photos !

 **Rarity** : *En pleur* De mon désespoir…

La journée continua, les filles passeraient le temps en regardant les photos de Max

 **Max** : Sur celle-ci je marcher avec Auguste l'Ours ma recueille, la c'est sa femme et ces enfants

 **Applejack** : Ouuaa tu es à fait des choses !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous avez dû vous amuser ! PAS COMME MOI ICIII *Pleur*

 **Max** : Ho oui je savais pas que les ours savaient twerker

 **Rarity** : Super…

La porte s'ouvrir nos héroïnes sursautent, mais ce n'étais que le vieux Roger volent atteindre les balais

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Positions karaté*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Roger** : Mon balai…

 **Rarity** : Bien sûr *lui donne*

 **Roger** : Merci maintenant vous aller partir parque que mes balais veules pas de colocataire

 **Max** : On est des colocataires en or on fait la vaisselle le ménage…

Quelle que minute plus tard elles se recouvert sur le palier de l'école

 **Roger** : Mon balai on pas besoin de femme de ménage… Ce sont des balais… *Ferme la porte de l'école*

 **Max** : Je savais que je n'aurais pas du dire ça!

 **Rarity** : Ho non il nous trouver et nous massacré…

 **Applejack** : Arrêt ils on juste voulu nous faire peur…

 **Max** : Ha non non il mon dit qu'il le ferait surement !

 **Rarity** : *En pleur, mais pourquoi c'est malade nous en veule… On à juste assommer une fille jeter dans une poubelle encore consciente et voler son identité

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est vrais le monde fait des scandales pour pas grand-chose de nos jours !

 **Applejack** : C'est vrai ça ! Qui sont ses types et pourquoi vont-ils si loin….

 **Max** : Aucune idée j'ai de les interroger, mais c'étais moi l'otage donc bon…

 **Rarity** : On à plus d'hôtel, de placard à balais on a plus cas squatter chez Kyle…

 **Applejack** : Je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepte…

 **Pinkie Pie** : regardé prés de la route c'est Heidi peut être qu'elle accapara

 **Applejack** : Pas sur quelle accepte, elle aussi…

Une camionnette noire arriva à la hauteur d'Heidi deux hommes en sortie et la tirerai à l'intérieure

 **Tous :** HEIDI !

 **Rarity** : OH NON ILS NOUS ONT CONFONDU AVEC HEIDI !

 **Max** : Non je dois empêcher ça avec à mon pouvoir du temps!

 **Applejack** : Oui, vas-y Max !

 **Les Filles** : *Se retourne vers Max*

 **Max** : *complètement bléser* ouais … non en faite c'est une idée de merde…

 **Applejack** : Vite on doit suive cette voiture

 **Max** : Non déjà essais…

 **Applejack** : Il a un homme en voiture si on lui demande peut être que…

 **Max** : non j'ai déjà essais…

 **Applejack** : On peut essayes de monter sur une voiture après on saute de toit en toit…

 **Applejack/Max** : Ensuite on passe par la vitre au tabasse le mec on le jette de la voiture en marche en lui faite un gros doigt on fait demi-tour puis en est acclamer comme des rois

 **Applejack** : Quoi ? Alors sa aussi tu l'as déjà fait

 **Max** : Oui, mais sa pas étais terrible…

 **Kyle** : *arrive avec un grand sourire* les filles je voulais vous remercier ! Je c'est pas comment vous avez fait, ou même si vous este pour quelle que chose, mais Heidi a accepté que je la raccompagne chez elle a conditions que je ne lui parle pas ne la touche pas, que je ne la regarde pas et avec environs 3m d'écarte ! Je devais la rejoindre ici vous savez ou elle est ?

 **Max** : En enfer apparemment…

 **Kyle** : Quoi ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : NNOOON rien ne l'écoute pas !

 **Kyle** : Tout va bien ?

 **Applejack** : *Sourire forcer* Evidement…

 **Kyle** : D'accore… Donc vous ne l'avez pas vu?

 **Applejack** : Euh … Ben … tu vois… En fait… Tu vas rigoler…

 **Pinkie Pie** : RÉUNION DE FILLE !

Les filles se décalent de quelque mètre de Kyle

 **Rarity** : Comment on va faire ! Sa "future copine" c'est fait kidnappe surement pas notre faux

 **Applejack** : Nonnn… C'est pas forcément notre faux… C'est peut-être… D'autre kidnappeur….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Sinon on peut lui dire quelle est devenu biker et quelle à quitter la ville…

 **Applejack** : On ne va quand même pas lui mentir !

 **Pinkie Pie** : ON NE VA QUAND MÊME PAS LUI DIRE QUE SA COPINE C'EST FAIT KIDNAPPE !

 **Kyle** : QUOOOOOIIIII ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous croyez qu'il a entendu…

 **Rarity** : Oui enfin …. Quand… elle parle de copine .. En fait vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble sur tout qu'elle … Se que je veux dire c'est que Pinkie Pie aurait du dire… c'est on va quand même pas lui dire que sa FUTURE copine c'est fait kidnappe !

 **Applejack** : Oui sa change complèèèèèèètement le propos !

 **Rarity** : Ho ça va Applejack !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Puis on a mal vu c'était peut être son père…

 **Max** : Problème résolu ! Bon ben voilà nous on va y aller…

Kyle les regarda avec un regard de haine extrême

 **Max** : De toute façon on ne peut même pas savoir où ils l'on amener… Crois-moi j'ais essayer une bonne cinquantaine de fois…

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Mes amies celle que vous cherchiez ce trouve en haut de ce montage, dans un chalet !

 **Rarity** : EN HAUT D'UNE MONTAGINE !

 **Kyle** : D'acore on y va…

 **Rarity** : *En pleur*

 **Applejack** : Aller Rarity on va pas laissé Kyle seule !

 **Rarity** : He pourquoi pas !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Surtout que c'est de notre…

 **Kyle** : *Se retourne vers Pinkie Pie*

 **Pinkie Pie** : De notre ressorte d'aider !

 **Applejack** : Oui voilà… On devrait peut-être y aller…

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Je peux vous y amène si vous vouliez !

 **Rarity** : *Rampe jusqu'à volonté suprême de l'univers * MERCIIIIIII

 **Applejack** : C'est vrai vous devez avoir des pouvoirs !

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Oui, mais pas cette fois la !

Volonté suprême de l'univers fait apparaitre des clés de voiture c'est une petite Twingo plutôt mal entretenue qui bipa

 **Applejack** : Ca sera toujours mieux cas pied… Hein Rarity ?

 **Rarity** : … Super…

 **Kyle** : Mais attarder vous ne pouvez pas conduire …

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : A est pourquoi parque je suis une femme ?

 **Kyle** : Non parque vous n'avez pas de jambe…

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Hahah c'est bien vrais ! Bon qui veut monter devant ?

 **Pinkie Pie** / **Rarity** / **Max** : Applejack…

 **Applejack** : …

Tous ces beaux mondes entra dans la voiture Volonté suprême de l'univers au volant, Applejack à coter (car c'était la plus courageuse) et le reste entasser derrière. Il passerait sur les petites routes de montagne éloigner de toute Volonté suprême de l'univers n'avais pas l'aire de s'en inquiéter vu quelle fumer au volant, rouler trop vite est insulter les autre automobilistes. Ils arrivai finalement au pied d'un immense chalet, rassemblement beaucoup trop à une basse de méchante

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Les amis nous y sommes une fois votre mission terminer venez me voir

 **Applejack** : Vous ne voulez pas plutôt nous accompagner… Volonté suprême de l'univers ?

 **Rarity** : Je crois qu'elle est partie… J'ai mal partout maudit femme galaxie au volant !

 **Max** : On doit commencer le plan "il faut sauvez le solda Heidi"… Non juste "Heidi"…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Le plan s'appelle juste "Heidi" ?

 **Max** : On c'est "ils faut sauvez Heidi" !

 **Kyle** : Bon on avance !

Notre groupe avance une pancarte étais placer devant l'entre

 **Rarity** : "Petit chalet tranquille seuls les hommes d'affaires son autoriser anis que les trafiquants d'arme …" Charmant…

 **Applejack** : Mais qui pourrait faire homme d'affaires ici ?

 **Kyle** : Je ne sais pas moi par exemple une jeune texane par exemple…

 **Max** : Ho c'est gentille Kyle, mais….

 **Kyle** : Je parlais d'Applejack…

 **Applejack** : Quoi moi ?

 **Kyle** : Tu as déjà un chapeau donc…

 **Applejack** : Ben oui forcément…

 **Max** : *Marmonne dans sa barber* Moi aussi j'aurais pu mettre un chapeau…

 **Applejack** : Et vous on doit pas vous reconnaitre ?

 **Rarity** : Je peux toujours crée des tenues avec les fougères quand vois derrière

 **Pinkie Pie** : On sera tes assistants !

 **Applejack** : Bon d'accore…

 **Rarity** : Il faut que tu enlèves ton … "chapeau" Kyle *Lui enlève*

 **Rarity/Pinkie Pie/Applejack/Max** : …*retiens leur rire*

 **Rarity** : *Lui remet* non en fait tu va le garder…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui, garde le

 **Max** : Tu as des jolie… Roux-flaquette … *retiens leur rire*

 **Applejack** : *Essaye de cacher son rire*

 **Kyle** : …

Rarity les Prenat un par un afin de crée afin de faire leur tenu une fois fini il ressortit avec des costumes de bureau irréprochable

 **Kyle** : Rarity comment tu as fait pour crée ces tenus avec des branches d'arabe ?

 **Rarity** : Secret de Rarity !

Nos héros sonnai à la porte, une assesseure arriva-t-elle montrer dedans plus ou moine inquiet. L'assesseure s'arrêta sur une grande salle tellement grande qu'il eut de mal à voir un bureau au fond de celle-ci une énorme fenêtre prenait tout le mur du fond écalera la salle sombre, ils s'avanceraient lentement, un homme habiter en blanc se trouva derrière le bureau

 **L'Homme** : Bonjour vous este une Texane si j'en crois votre chapeau

 **Applejack** : YAAAA exactement ! Et vous êtes… ?

 **L'Homme** : Je m'appelle L'Homme

 **Applejack** : Quoi, c'est tout ?

 **L'Homme** : Dans quel domaine travaille vous ?

 **Applejack** : Dans le domaine jutent des pommes

 **Kyle** : *Chuchote a Applejack, mais non tu dois dire que tu travailles dans le pétrole !

 **Applejack** : Hé dans le pétrole…. Le pétrole… De pomme

 **Kyle** : *Se tape la tête*

 **L'Homme** : C'est intéressent vous pouviez exporté vous même vos pommes HAHAHAHA

 **Applejack** : HAHAHAH, elle est bien bonne mon gars !

 **L'Homme** : Je ne vous est pas dit de rit…

 **Applejack** : Pardon…

 **L'Homme** : Et je ne suis pas votre gars…

 **Applejack** : compris…

 **L'Homme** : Qui sont vos amis ?

 **Applejack** : Se son mes collaborateurs !

: Vous avez de très bons collaborateurs mademoiselle…

 **Rarity** : Ho merci ! … Attarder… cette voix…

Ils se retourneraient tous une silhouette s'avança, ils ou reconnu la terrible Ambroisine Ame-Sourdille

 **Rarity** :…Oups…

 **Ambroisine** : Alors comme ça vous pensez pouvoir prendre mon identité…

 **Applejack** : Ambroisine travaille avec ces types !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Apparemment et il devrait la virait c'était assez facile de se débarrasser d'elle…

 **Ambroisienne** : La ferme ! dans cette poubelle j'ai du me coller à ses servants qui gagne le …. SMIK !

 **Applejack** : Effectivement terrible…

 **Max** : Je vais nous sauver en voyageant dans le temps

Max se contra une fois prête elle activa son magnifique pouvoir

 **Max** : Aaagahaha

 **Applejack** : Euh… Max ?

 **Max** : Pourquoi ça ne marche pas !?

 **L'Homme** : Apres votre visite ma chère Max nous avons installer de la kryptonite dans c'est mur

 **Max** : Ouaaa, je ne savais pas que j'étais un superman !

 **Ambroisienne** : Je vais pouvoir me venger ! Cette odeur de poubelle ma suive durant des jour !

 **Rarity** : Elle ne t'a pas quitté d'ailleurs …

 **Ambroisienne** : Ca sufi ! L'heure est à la vengeance !

 **L'Homme** : Non attende laisse ça à la dernière…

Une petite silhouette s'avança lentement

 **Kyle** : … Heidi…

 **L'Homme** : Elle vient t'arriver elle à beau faire sa timide elle à fait c'est preuve… Au moine elle n'a pas fini dans une poubelle, ELLE! Pas vrais Ambroisine… ?

 **Ambroisienne** : Nha nha…

 **Max** : NON L'HOMME NOUS NE NOUS AURAIS PAS AUSSI FACILEMENT

Max courue avec l'élégance et la garce d'un félin vers L'Homme, elle bondit sur son bureau tel aigle royal prennes son envol ! L'Homme sortit un taser, et tassa Max qui tomba sur la coup

 **Rarity** : Dommage ça commençait bien…

 **Applejack** : Non ce n'est pas fini vous este trois, mais nous nous sommes quatre !... Ça fait juste une personne de plus… Mais c'est toujours sa de pris…

 **L'Homme** : C'est parque je ne vous est pas présenté…

Plusieurs hommes ressemblent trait pour trais à L'Homme à l'experte leur couleur de vêtement s'approcher

 **Cet Homme-Là** : Moi je suis Cet Homme-Là

 **Cet Homme –ci** : Et moi Cet Homme –ci

 **L'Homme par là-bas** : moi L'Homme par là-bas

 **L'Homme que vous avez devant vous** : Et moi L'Homme que vous avez devant vous

 **Cet Homme-Là** / **Cet Homme –ci** / **L'Homme par là-bas** / **L'Homme Par Ici** / **L'Homme que vous avez devant vous** : Nous sommes les cinq agents de l'homme et nous allons vous battre !

 **Applejack** : Oups…

 **L'Homme** : attrapée les !

Les hommes de L'Homme s'avanceraient vers le groupe de façon menaçante, Heidi s'approcha lentement vers Kyle, menotte à la main

 **Kyle** : Heidi je comprends pourquoi tu n'aller pas bien, Je-Je voit bien qu'il ton obliger à faire ça, explique-moi juste ce qu'il c'est passé

 **Heidi** : Kyle…

 **Ambroisienne** : Ho tu mes trop de temps *Pousse Heidi en parent les menottes et les mis à Kyle*

 **Kyle** : Heidi je sais que…

 **Ambroisienne** : Ho mes c'est pas vrais *Ballions Kyle*

 **Kyle** : MmmMmm

 **Ambroisienne** : Hah très intéressent Kyle…

 **Pinkie Pie** : VOUS NE M'AURIEZ JAMAIS ! *Court dans tous les sens*

 **L'Homme** : C'est se quand va voir !

L'homme poursuivra Pinkie Pie en essayent de la tasser (ce qui était plutôt drôle à voir il tassa même Ambroisine sans faire attention), mais cette bougresse sortie un vieux gâteau (plutôt passer…) quelle avais a dispositions dans sa poche est elle jeta dans la bouche de L'Homme qui eu du mal à l'avaler, l'obligent s'arrêt pour le recracher, dans il se releva Pinkie Pie avait réussie à s'échapper de la salle

 **L'Homme** : ET MERDE !

 **Cet Homme-ci** : Ce n'est pas grave nous avons les autre otages

 **L'Homme** : Bien enfermait moi ça !

 **Rarity** : Je refuse de mettre ses horribles menottes!

 **L'Homme que vous avez devant vous** : Ce n'est pas grave on en a pour fille coquette *Sore des menotte en fourrure rose*

 **Rarity** : Super…

 **Applejack** : Vous en avez avec des pommes

 **Max** : Et moi avec des canards !

 **L'Homme que vous avez devant vous** :… Non…

 **Max** : Bravo! Ça veut conquérir le monde, mais ça n'a pas de menotte avec des canards !

 **Applejack** : C'est quoi ces antagonistes !

 **L'Homme** : … Comme je le disais… Enfermait moi ça !

Nos héros se trouvère dans une cellule énorme elle ressemble beaucoup à la salle précédente si on oublie la présence de barreau…

 **Rarity** : *En pleur* Au moine la cellule est grande…

 **Applejack** : Tu vois Kyle… Il faut relativiser…

 **Max** : Ha… foutu taser… J'ai l'impression d'être pikachu!

 **Rarity** : *En pleur* C'est horrible, on assomme, vole une identité, jette une personne inconsciente dans les ordures et on est traiter comme DES CRIMINELLES

 **Applejack** : Je me demande comment va Pinkie Pie…

 **Max** : D'habitude elle va toujours bien, mais la j'en doute

 **Applejack** : Et toi Kyle ça va…Un peut mieux?

 **Kyle** : …

 **Max** : Évidement que NON je te rappelle que sa "COPINE" enfin c'est une façon de parlais parque la elle vient de L'ENFERMAIT… Mais SURTOUT…

 **Applejack** : On a compris Max…

 **Max** : C'est elle même qui est partie le MENOTTER à la base je te rappelle ! Et…

 **Kyle** : MAX !

 **Rarity** : Au moins en sais pourquoi elle étais dans cet êta…

 **Max** : Ouais et pourquoi elle s'est comportée comme une CONASSE

 **Kyle** : …Brodel Max …

 **Heidi** : Kyle... ?

 **Max** : Oh Kyle regarde c'est ta friends zone qui ta amener ici !

Heidi s'approcha doucement des barreaux

 **Kyle** : Heidi !

 **Rarity** : *Pousse Kyle* Heidi ! Tu as pris les clés ?

 **Heidi** : Non je ne sais même pas ou elle son… L'Homme que vous avez devant vous est en pause close, c'est pour ça que j'ais réussie à entre !

 **Applejack** : Qui es qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu travailles pour eux ?

 **Heidi** : Ca à commencer il y a un mois a peut prés…

 ** _Heidi_** _: Mes parents et moi on se promenait en forêt, je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais et évidemment je me suis perdu…_

 **Heidi** : Papa ? Maman ?

 ** _Heidi_** _: J'ai entendu des voix, naïve je les est suivie… En approchant j'ais vu des hommes assis en rond_

 **L'Homme** : bienvenu dans notre réunion comment conquériez le monde !

 **Heidi (derrière un busons)** : Ho non…

 ** _Heidi_** _: J'ai reculé doucement, mais j'ais marcher sur une branche il a fallu qui l'entende…_

 **Ambroisine** : Quelle qu'un est derrière les busons attraper le !

 **Cet Homme-ci** : Quelle idée de faire des réunions de conquête du monde en pleine aire aussi !

 **L'Homme** **Par Là-Bas** : Mais il fait beau aujourd'hui !

 **Hommes** : *Se jette sur Heidi*

 **L'Homme Que Vous Avez Devant Vous** : C'est une petite fille !

 **L'Homme** : Parafait…

 **Hommes** : …

 **L'Homme** : Pas de cette maniéré bonde d'abrutie !

 **Hommes** : Aaaaaa…

 **Ambroisine** : On va devoir la tue !

 **Heidi** : HAAA !

 **L'Homme** : Surement pas ! Si il apprend qu'une petite fille s'est perdue, ils vont passée la montagne aux peines fines ! Amenez-la !

 ** _Heidi_** _: Quelle que seconde plus tard je me suis retrouver ligoter au milieu d'hommes armé_

 **L'Homme** : Dit moi ma petite comment tu t'appelle… ?

 **Heidi** : Hei…

 **Cet Homme-ci** : Écoute Hei, j'ai un marché à te proposer, je suis sûr que tu tiens à cette petite bourgade, pas vrais ? Alors écoute bien si tu dis quoi que sois sur se qui vient de se passer à qui que se sois tu pourras lui dire au revoir

 **Ambroisine** : Au revoir les amis, au revoir la famille au revoir la maison !

 **L'Homme** **Part là-bas** : Mais ce n'est pas tout… Pour être honnête de la tombe à pique… Je te présente Amboisien, avant que tu viennes on ce disais que ça serais sympa quelle montre son travaille à ton école montrée son "magnifique" travaille… L'histoire tâter le terrain…Mais toi tu est un vrais du coin et tu conais cette ville sur le bout des doigt pas vrais ? Ton aide sera précieuse

 **Heidi** : Quoi…

 **L'Homme** : Tu devras peut être même faire de petite mission pour nous, mais rien de grave…

 **Heidi** : Qu…oi ?...

 **L'Homme** : Tu pourrais arrêter avec des quoi.. ?

 **Heidi** : Qu…oi ?...

 **L'homme** : Elle doit être sous le choc…

 **Cet Homme-ci** : Nous avons des yeux partout dans cette ville, parlent est tu auras affaire à nous

 **L'Homme Par Ici** : On sera te retrouver alors pas de bêtise, comprise ?

 **Ambroisine** : Je suis sur que tu serais très triste si un de tes amis s'avérer à disparaître…

 **L'Homme** : Tu devrais oublier ta vie sociale ma petite, même voir la détruire s'il le faut! Aller part et n'oublie pas le pois qui pause sur t'es épaule… Mais ne te ne pas trop de pression HAHAHAH !

 **Heidi** : Maintenant vous savez tous… Si seulement je ne m'étais pas perdu ! Comme une abrutie! Vous êtes là par ma faut !

 **Kyle** : Non Heidi tu te trompes !

Kyle fit un signe discret pour que les filles s'éloignent

 **Max** : Ben oui coucou Kyle

 **Applejack** : Max… *S'éloigne avec Max*

 **Kyle** : Ce n'est pas te ta faut ce n'est pas toi qui a choisi d'être là au mauvais moment ! Tu as agi comme tout le monde l'aurait fait ! Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait étais différent si s'avait étais moi ou même Stan. Imagine si c'était tombé sur Max !

 **Max** : Hé !

 **Heidi** : Ces hommes on menacer d'envoyer tous mes amis et ma famille en " balader en haute mer" c'est se qu'il on fait pour Éric ! ... C'est peut être pas une grande ne perde... mais… Il ne savez pas et… J'ai dû tellement les décevoir…

 **Kyle** : Ils compareront Heidi, ils compareront que tu n'avais pas le choix c'était pour eux que tu à réagie comme ça, pour les protéger. Ils ne sont pas stupides… A ce point…

 **Heidi** : Mais j'en ai jeté sur l'autoroute !

 **Applejack** : Justement si tu pouvais nous expliquer la logique là-dedans…

 **Kyle** : Ne t'en fait pas ils te pardonneront quand ils seront tout se que tu as du enduré pour eux, comme ne t'en fait pas pour Cartman personne ne t'en voudra…. Vraiment… Personne…

 **Heidi** : Tu crois … qu'ils vont réussir leur plan ?

 **Kyle** : Non Ils n'ont pas encore gagné ! Tu n'es plus toute seule on est là à présente… Je suis là…

 **Max** : Oui en fin là non vu que des barreaux vous séparent…

 **Heidi** : Kyle…

Nos deux "amis" se rendis conte qu'il c'était beaucoup rapproché aux files de la discutions, malgré les barreaux leur visage continue à se rapprocher pour s'embrasser

 **Heidi** : Merci…

Kyle sourie légèrement, mais son bonheur fut cours

 **L'Homme Que Vous Avez Devant Vous** : à tu étais donc la…

 **Heidi** : L'Homme Que Vous Avez Devant Vous!

 **L'Homme Que Vous Avez Devant Vous** : Vien et écoute comme tu l'as toujours fait. Comme le fondent les petites filles… Sore de cette salle !

Heidi sortie lentement de la salle jette un regarde triste à Kyle se qui lui fondu le cœur L'Homme Que Vous Avez sourire au prisonnier avant de ferma la porte brutalement, laissent Heidi dans le couloir. Elle partie se réfugier dans l'une de c'est grande salle vide, elle eut apnée le temps de se poser contre le mur quelle remarque cette charmante Ambroisine

 **Ambroisine** : Ha tu es donc là, je t'es vu entre dans la prison j'aurais bien voulu t'arrêt, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois un quelle qu'on que danger… Une personne aussi fragile et stupide ne peut pas poser de problème. Tu n'as plus d'amis tu ne reverras plus ta famille et je crois que c'est la fin pour ton crush. Si tu n'étais pas aussi stupide tu n'es serais pas là, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

Un élan de colère s'apparat d'Heidi, Ambroisine n'eut pas temps de faire un pas vers la porte qu'Heidi lui coupa le passage elle s'avance de façon déterminer vers elle, Ambroisine n'avait pas d'autre choisi que de reculer

 **Heidi** : Je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi ? C'est peut-être moi qui ai choisi d'être la au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit ? C'est peu moi qui me suis comporté comme une connaisse PAR PLAISIR ? Tu as beau me rabaisser, mais n'oublie que ton vrai non c'est Huguette Dupond que tu la juste remplacer par Ambroisine tout ça parque tu suffisamment conne pour penser que c'est classe! Si tu postes tout des photos sois disent trop avant-gardiste, alors quelle dégueulasse c'est juste pour pété plus haut que les autres pour bien leur rappeler que tu est au-dessus d'eux, que tu vois plus loin que, mais tu n'as jamais vu plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Huguette! Tu dis que le monde est cruel, mais c'est être juste parque tu te comportes comme une connasse ! Mais je te ressemblerais pas Huguette Dupond

Ambroisine (Ou plutôt Huguette) recula encore d'un pas avant de se rendre quand qu'elle était contre le mur du fond, devant elle Heidi déterminer à lui faire payer

 **Ambroisine** : Allons… Allons Heidi … Je n'ai fait ça que pour ton bien

 **Heidi** : ÇA, C'EST POUR KYLE

Heidi lui donna un coup de poing tellement Ambroisien tomba à genou

 **Pinkie Pie** : Heidi arrête ! … TU NE TAPES PAS ASSEZ FORD !

 **Ambroisine** : Ho non…

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'EST POUR MES AMIES

Pinkie Pie donna des coups de pied à Ambroisine Heidi la rejointe de façon satisfaite, elles continuèrent leurs actions en rigolant. Un fois Ambroisine KO les filles la déposer le plus naturellement dans la poubelle la plus prés

 **Heidi** : *Fait un câlin à Pinkie Pie* Pardon Pinkie Pie j'étais horrible avec toi !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ne t'en fait je sais que ça était compliquer pour toi !

Heidi lui raconta se qu'il lui était arriver elle lui expliqua où étais enfermait c'est amis.

 **Heidi** : Il faudrait trouver la clé, mais je ne sais pas où elle pourrait être …

Des bruite de pas résonna dans le couloir nos amies cacher. Une voix d'homme se fit entendre

 **L'Homme** : Ha il faut vraiment que je range la clé de la prison dans mon bureau côté droit deuxième tiroir ! Ça serait tellement cocasse si je dis ça alors quand veut me les voler *continue sa route*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Problème résolut !

 **Heidi** : Pinkie Pie comment tu as fait pour leur échapper ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je suis passé par les conduits d'aération, pourquoi ?

 **Heidi** : J'ai bien l'impression que tu vas y retourner …

Nos deux amies se trouver dans les conduites d'aérations, par chance il était suffisamment grand pour circuler à quatre pattes et cote à côté

 **Heidi** : Si je me souviens bien le bureau de L'Homme et par la !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Super !

 **Jacob** : *Passe devant* Aaaaaaaa !

 **Dinosaure-Ninja** : *Suive Jacob*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ce n'est pas dans ce fic quand va bientôt le voir beaucoup celui-là…

 **Heidi** : Pinkie Pie je crois que j'ai trouver !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Super le plan va pouvoir commencer ! *Met des lunettes de solier*

Pinkie Pie attacha s'équipa de costume d'agnat secret elle attacha la corde quelle tendis à Heidi

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tien-la je vais descendre

 **Heidi** : OK, mais fais attention

Pinkie Pie descendie, elle arriva près du bureau

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho non c'est pas vrais !

 **Heidi** : Qui est qui ne va pas ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Le tiroir est fermé à clé !

La porte s'ouvra brutale brutalement Heidi ferma la trappe et Pinkie se cacha sous le bureau, L'Homme s'assai au bureau, Pinkie Pie eu du mal à trouver une postions discrète, elle était en "potions Pont". Pinkie Pie remarqua une petite clé dans la poche de L'Homme elle leva une main pour l'atteindre, elle la toucha légèrement, mais à ce moment L'Homme se leva, garce au geste de Pinkie Pie la clé tomba L'Homme ne le remarqua pas il continua sa route vers la sortie. Après quelle que seconde Pinkie Pie pris la clé ouvra le tiroir et pris la seconde clé, elle remonta ensuite par la corde qu'Heidi avait replacée.

 **Heidi** : D'décidément c'est une chance que L'Homme nous donne l'emplacement de la 1re Clé et est avec lui la seconde !

 **Pinkie Pie** : J'en connais qui ne veule pas s'embêter avec le scénario… Bon allons sauvez les autres

 **Heidi** : Non attende j'ai quelle que course à faire…

Nos héros c'étaient réunis dans leur cellule, Applejack aide Kyle à se sentir mieux, Max prenait des "selfi rigolo", et évidemment Rarity pleuré toujours. Ambroisine entra violemment, elle était recouverte de déchet et de marque de coup, de plus elle avait perdu une chaussure et ces vêtements étaient déchirés

 **Rarity** : Ho, mais c'est quoi cette d'odeur !

 **Ambroisine** : AAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Rarity** : Ha donc c'est toi…

 **Applejack** : Non du pomme four qui ta fait ça ?

 **Ambroisine** : Vos INCROYABLES amies !

 **Kyle** : Heidi !

 **Ambroisine** : Oui HEIDIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, car c'est VOUS qui allez payez pour elle ! Je vais commencer par le durnambul!

 **Heidi** : Je ne crois pas Huguette …

Heidi et Pinkie Pie étais adosser contre la porte les bras croiser le regarde dure

 **Ambroisine** : C'est AMBROISIIIIIIIIIINE !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Si tu préféré Huguette

 **Ambroisine** : Bordel ! Bon… en tout cas vous tomer à pic *Sort un pistolet* je vais tiré dans tes amis, si tu veux on peut faire des parie à ton avais le quelle va être touché en premier, ta chérie, la gow-girl, la débile, ou la miss poite poite!

 **Rarity** : Ho comment osez-vous

 **Max** : Oui traité Rarity de Débile !

 **Applejack** : N'insulte pas Rarity comme ça !

 **Heidi** : Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça …

 **Ambroisine** : Et pourquoi ?

 **Pinkie pie** : figure-toi quand venté ici en c'est légèrement égaré jusqu'à ta chambre, et par le plus beau des hasards on à trouver certain détaille de ta vie que tu aurais préférait oublier…

 **Heidi** : Tu n'aimerais pas que tout le monde tombe sur tes petits problèmes comme, ÇA !

Heidi tenta une photo ou Ambroisine étais ivre mort sur un canapé une poudre blanche sous le nez

 **Heidi** : Oui je suis au courant de ton addiction au parmesan !

 **Ambroisine** : Non ! Arrêt j 'étais jeune et insouciant !

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'était il à même pas un an…

 **Ambroisine** : Oui ben j'ai en plus jeune que maintenant il y a un an !

 **Heidi** : Range ton pistolet et éloigne-toi de cette cellule !

Ambroisine obéit. Pinkie Pie ouvrier la porte pour faire sortir ces amis, quand Kyle sortie Heidi en profita pour le prend dans c'est bars

 **Heidi** : On dirait que c'est plutôt moi qui suis le pour sur le coup

 **Kyle** : On dirait bien oui

 **Pinkie Pie** : *les prend nos deux amoureux dans les bars* Câlin !

 **Rarity** : Pinkie Pie ! Ne gâche pas leurs retrouvailles

 **Pinkie Pie** : D'accord *prennent ces amis dans les bars*

 **Applejack** : Ha voilà qui est mieux !

 **Rarity** : On est heureux de te retrouver !

 **L'Homme** : Oh comme vous este trônions !

 **Pinkie Pie** : L'Homme !

 **Applejack** : Et trônions ce un truc que j'aurais pu dire !

 **Rarity** : Merci pour la remarque constructive Applejack …

 **L'Homme** : Je suis heureux de tomber sur vous je vais pouvoir vous annoncer ma victoire !

 **Rarity** : Quelle victoire ?

 **Applejack** : Vous n'avez rien gagné au contraire

 **Max** : Vous avez juste gagné de la… débiliter !

 **Applejack** : … Merci Max…

 **L'Homme** : Ha vraiment est ça ?

L'Homme sorta un télécommande et appuya sur le gros bouton rouge il fit apparaître la volonté suprême de l'univers prisonnière dans un carde

 **Applejack** : Volonté suprême de l'univers !

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Désoler les amis … J'ai faibli

 **Heidi** : … C'est quoi … ?

 **Max** : Longue histoire…

 **Applejack** : Comment vous avez pu attraper la Volonté suprême de l'univers ?

 **L'Homme** : Ho c'est tout simple

 _Quelque minute au paravent dans la forêt_

 ** _Volonté suprême de l'univers_** _: Ho tu vernis place en évidence ! *Le prendre*_

 _Un filer surgit du sol et prit la Volonté suprême de l'univers ! Hoo flute alors !_

 **Applejack** : Ha d'acore…

 **L'Homme** : Grasse au pouvoir de la Volonté suprême de l'univers je suis INVISIBLE

L'Homme l'évita en créant une tornade

 **Pétro** : Je ne crois pas L'Homme

 **Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Ho mon doux Pedro

 **Applejack** : Euh… C'est qui lui.. ?

 **L'Homme** : *Tire un laser sur pétro qui s'envola hors du bas*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Une goutte à l'oeil* Au revoir… Pétro…

 **L'Homme** : Maintenant que j'ai le pouvoir de la Volonté suprême de l'univers, je vais pouvoir dominer le monde ! Engouez-vous devant ma puissance ! Je vais te montrer le véritable visage de tes amis !

L'Homme retransforma nos héroïnes en ponette

 **Rarity** : Notre couverture !

 **Kyle** : Vous este des poneys… ?

 **Rarity** : Hé alors toi tu es bien roux !

 **Heidi** : Ca ne suffira pas L'Homme!

 **L'Homme** : J'applaudis ta détermination petite ! Mais je n'est plus besoin de vous à présente.

Grâce c'est nouveaux pouvoir L'Homme immobilisa Kyle avec l'aide d'un rayon est l'amena prés de lui

 **Kyle** : HEIDI !

 **Heidi** : Lâche mon COPAIN !

 **Rarity** : *Fait des coups de coude à Applejack avec un sourire*

 **Applejack** : *soupire* On a compris Rarity…

 **L'Homme** : Je n'oublie pas insubordination Heidi, Je le garde avec moi et je vais m'occuper des cette ville. Tu peux ne t'en prendre qu'a toi!

 **Heidi** : N'importe quoi même si j'avais écouté ça ne nous aurait pas empêchés de détruire cette ville et faire du mal à ce que j'aime…

 **L'Homme** : Alors pas trop déçu j'espère… Je n'ai plus besoin de vous … Mais ne vous en faites pas pour vous remercier je vous offre un petit voyage DANS LE NÉANT !

 **Rarity** : C'est gentille mais non merci…

 **Max** : Ouais vous pouvez pas plutôt nous amener a Disneyland… ?

L'Homme créa un portail interdimensionnel, les aspira nos pauvres héroïnes… Heidi réussis s'accroche

 **Heidi** : L'Homme ne crois pas que tu as gagné ! Je vais revenir et te botter le cul et te balancer sur l'autoroute ! Et si tu toucher une seul boucle de Kyle je te balancer deux fois sur l'autoroute !

 **L'Homme** : Essayer déjà de revenir HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

La force du portail interdimensionne s'intensifie et Heidi lâcha pris pour rejoindre les autre. L'Homme ferma le portail puis fit voler le chalet vers la petite ville tranquille…

* * *

Le grande méchante vient de faire son apparition que va donc t-il se passer à présente ? **Je tien quand même à préciser que L'Homme et ces fieffé acolyte vient de Exel Saga** (Et donc vous deviner que ça ne vient pas de moi, car vous êtes tousse très intelligent) J'aurais bien voulu vous monter à quoi il ressemble, mais j'arriver pas à mettre des liens (RT Si t'es triste) bons je vais quand même vous mettre une liste de pourquoi j'aime se méchant

\- Il à toujours un costume impacte (même quand c'est la fin du monde)

\- Il transpire le méchant crée à la va-vite (Et j'aime le travaille baclé)

\- On ne lui a pas donné de vrai nom (Et j'aime les personnages sans nom !)

\- À la basse ça devait être un figurant sans importance (Sa montre bien un message d'espoir à tout les figure !)

\- Il est marié à la Volonté suprême de l'Univers

\- Si tu l'énerve il te balance dans LA MER dans UN PUDDING

\- Il ressemble à Johnny Hallyday (Un Johnny Hallyday méchant !)

\- On ne sait pas tout il sorte

\- Il est méchant parque il faut un méchant

\- Ces acolytes sont comme lui avec jute une écharpe de couleur différente (On peut les voir dans l'épisode 26)

\- Bref le méchant parfait mieux qu'une armer de ninja d'ailleurs si vous voulez un résumer de l'histoire de la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers et de l'Homme ou vous pouvez l'épisode 20 d'Exel Saga (Ou même voir tout l'anime c'est même mieux !)

\- Et aussi Pédro... Ben c'est Pédro

Et on aura la joie de le retrouver dans :

 **"Les trois ponettes en colère"**


	5. Les trois ponettes en colères

Par le pouvoir du Salsifis sacré ! L'Homme vient de finir ses plans : il a réussi à prendre le contrôle du monde et a réussi à exiler nos pauvres héroïnes ! Mais es vraiment la fin de se merveille monde ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Les trois ponettes en colères**

Le chalet volant s'arrêta au-dessus de la ville. L'Homme sorti du chat en volant au même moment un écran s'allume affichant L'Homme

 **L'Homme** : Bonjour ville de South Park je me présente L'Homme LE NOUVEAU ROI DE CE MONDE ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous serez LA CAPITALE DE CE NOUVEAU MONDE !

 **M. Garrison** : Ha c'est pas trop tôt…

 **L'Homme** : Vous avez le privilège de voir ce Nouveau Monde naitre, MON PEULE REGARDER LE MONDE CHANGER !

Grâce au pouvoir de la volonté suprême de l'univers L'Homme changea la ville en désert, la neige fut remplacée par du sable une tempête arriva. Le vent souffla si fors que les habitant n'est pas eu le choix de se réfugier chez eux. Mais ce qu'il ne savez pas c'est que ce paysage ne c'était pas crée que sur leur ville, non. Le reste du monde eut le droit à ce changement drastique. Même les océans se transformeraient en immense désert… Ce Nouveau Monde ressembler d'avantage a la fin du monde…

En effet Heidi se réveilla dans un immense désert plat et calme beaucoup trop calme seule ses amis (Qui étais redevenu des poneys sauf max évidement qui avais garde l'apparence de ces 10 ans pour des raisons scénaristiques…) étais présente elle reprit conscience petite a petite

 **Applejack** : Non de la pomme au four, où sommes-nous ?

 **Rarity** : Pas dans un endos que je vais apprécier…

 **Max** : Au moine ce n'est pas sous un pont…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho non… on est complètement perdu…

 **Applejack** : Tout ce ressemble ici ! on va jamais pouvoir ne se repère

 **Rarity** : On dirait une plage immense, mais sans eau…

 **Max** : J'aurais beau prendre toutes les photos que je veux elle se ressemble tout… ON EST FOUTUE !

 **Heidi** : NON je refuse d'abandonner ! On doit sauvez Kyle on doit sauver ce putain de monde !

 **Rarity** : Oui et puis Kyle a l'habitue de s'en prendre plein la gueule alors bon…

 **Heidi** : On reste planter la c'est sur !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais l'horizon et plat… Et on ne sait pas où aller…

 **Heidi** : Je me tue à vous le dire, bordel ! Si on ne bouge pas évidemment que tout, va rester comme ça, mais je ne veux pas vire dans un monde comme celui-là ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous allez abandonner ? Et c'est sincère être vous les héroïnes je vous rappelle? Je sais ce que vous ressentez, je sais ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur et le désespoir, de ce sentir coincer, piéger ! Je pense juste qu'avec tout se quand n'a traversé vous aurais renforcé, mais finalement je me rende comte… Que vous étés NULLLLLLLLLLLLL ! Ben ouais en na cas rester la pour MOURRRRRRIRE après vos vies MEDIIIIIIIQUE ben bravo vous parliez D'HÉROÏNE de l'amitié en plus comme si ce n'était pas assez NIAN-NIAN! Même moi je serais mieux alors que depuis je me comprends comme CONNASSSE ouais au pire on reste ici a regard e des CAILLOUUUUUUX de toute façon c'est se que vous savez faire de mieux ! Parque-vous este aussi utilise que du CAILLOOOOOOU ! Sauf… Pinkie Pie…

 **Applejack** : …. Pardon… ?

 **Rarity** : *En PLS* on est nul….

 **Applejack** : Et donc tu n'es pas redevenue gentille…

 **Pinkie Pie** : SI avec moi !

 **Heidi** : Ben non putain c'est la fin du monde si tu n'avais pas remarqué !

 **Max** : C'est toi qui vas provoquer la fin du monde si tu continu comme ça !

 **Heidi** : *prend son appareille photo et la frappe avec* JE vais te monter moi la fin du monde !

 **Applejack** : C'est bien beau de tabasser Max mais comment on va retrouve L'Homme !

 **Voix** : Les amis !

 **Max** : Cette voix…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Volonté suprême de l'univers !

 **Voix de la Volonté suprême de l'univers** : L'Homme ma peut être capturait, mais je peux encore vous aider ! Garce au peu de pouvoir qui me reste je vais vous monter ma localisation

Une petite étoile apparue dans le ciel unie de bleu

 **Voix de la Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Suivez cette étoile est vous me retrouverez

 **Heidi** : Attendez comment va Kyle ? C'est que… Je m'inquiète pour lui … J'espéré que l'Homme ne le maltraite pas….

 **Applejack** : *chuchote aux autres* C'est moi ou elle vient de changer légèrement…

 **Heidi** : Quoi qu'il a Applejack ta un problème ton un problème !

 **Applejack** : Euh… Je dois mentir…

 **Rarity** : EVIDEMENT EVIDEMENT CES NOTRE VIE QUI EN DÉPENDE !

 **Voix de la Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Ho oui j'ai vu Kyle !

 **Heidi** : Ho c'est vrais ! et comment va-t-il ?

 **Voix de la Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Ho pas très fors quand vous êtes parti il la enfermer L'Homme la jeter dans la grande cellule en lui dissent : "Que franchement avec cet ouchanka il l'avait un peut cherchais". Il a dit que sortir avec lui c'est juste extrêmement mauvais gout et évidemment il parlait de toi. Ensuite il a annoncé à tout la ville qui était le nouveau maître du monde, en précisant que tu l'avais aidé. il a dit a tout le monde que tu t'es battue fièrement contre lui avant ton horrible et désastreuse défaite en insistent bien sur le fait que tu l'avais supplier à genoux de t'éparnier en lui tente un billet de cinq dollars . Puis il a dit que c'était toi qui t'étais enfui comme une lâche en pleure, car franchement il t'avait bien défoncer! Après il a monté de photo génete de toi, avant de lire ton journal intime devant tout le monde en insiste bien sur la période ou tu étais fan des Jonas Brother. Voilà c'est tout enfin après il la fait un top 10 de pourquoi personne ne devrait être ton ami !

 **Heidi** : ….HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUELLE….

À la place de vous mettre se face de dialogue peu chaste nous allons plus t'au nous mettre quelle que vers de poème

 _Je suis peut-être rond, mais je tourne_

 _Malgré le fait que je ne peux être roux_

 _Car le roux des sentiments ne peut être fou_

Tu m'emberlucoter mon petit grippe-sou

 _Car après tout je suis un caillou_

 _Merci_

 **Rarity** : chérie tu devrais te calmer….

 **Heidi** : QUOI ? Tu veux que je me calme après se qu'il a dit !?

 **Rarity** : ….Dans l'idée oui…

 **Voix de la Volonté suprême de l'univers** : Mon pouvoir s'estompe… Au revoir les amis…

 **Heidi** : Ben c'est sa case toi grosse nulle !

 **Applejack** : Non attarder comment on va faire !

 **Heidi** : Pfff tu penser vraiment quelle aller nous dire comment faire, tu rêve !

 **Pinkie Pie** : RÊVE !

 **Rarity** : Il n'a plus de … Juste le cauchemarde et le désespoir!

 **Pinkie Pie** : On pourrait utiliser le rêve quand on a fait pour…

 **Heidi** : Pour… ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Euh… Réunion de poney et Max !

 **Heidi** : Donc c'est une réunion sans moi…

 **Applejack** : Exacte Parque…

 **Rarity** : C'est pour…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Parque-t-on à toujours rêver d'être pris en photo lors de la fin du monde !

 **Rarity** : Tu n'imagine pas à quelle point nous attendent ce moment !

 **Heidi** : Ouais c'est ça ! Fait des réunions sans moi ! C'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter c'est ça ! Aller vous pouvez le dire ! "Hol la la Heidi elle trop méchante c'est surement par qu'on inutile, mais on ne va quand même pas se remettre en questions !"

 **Rarity** : …. Oui voilà l'à plus tard, Heidi !

 **Le petit groupe s'éloigna du regard furieux d'Heidi**

 **Max** : Bon donc je suis pose que c'est parti…. Hol la la Heidi elle trop méchante c'est peut…

 **Rarity** : Je ne pense pas que Pinkie Pie nous est réunie pour ça…

 **Max** : Donc on ne va pas prendre des photos … ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Non, mais écouter ça ! On pourrait réutiliser le rêve pour contacter Kyle !

 **Applejack** : Oui il c'est peut être quelle que chose à faire…

 **Rarity** : De toute façon on n'a rien à perdre… A pare nos vies…

 **Applejack** : Heidi n'est pas obligée de savoir

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais comment va-t-on justifier tout ce que l'on sait ?

 **Applejack** : On fait comme la première fois on la laisse faire est on regarde de loin. Si on lui dit un plan elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi on sait, et si on le contacte directement ils risquent de se poser des questions

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ils ne trouveront pas ça bizarre qu'ils sont fait le même rêve ?

 **Applejack** : Peut être, mais nous on sera loin de puis longtemps !

 **Rarity** : Il ne faudra pas se faire remarquer… J'ignore se qui se passerais si elle arpent la vérité sur son sois disent rêve…

 **Applejack** : Je pense que tu étais heureux qu'il soit ensemble

 **Rarity** : Pas quand l'un des deux devient un PSYCHOPATHE !

 **Max** : Mais c'est génial ! … Mais de puis quand on sait faire ça ?

 **Applejack** : On ne va pas tout te réexpliquer surtout que les lecteurs le savent déjà !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Le problème c'est que si Heidi est ou courant… ?

 **Rarity** : ON EST FOUTU !

 **Applejack** : Je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera

 **Max** : Ouais surtout que vous l'est espionner quand elle lui à rouler une galoche

 **Applejack** : Tu vois tu comprends vite !

 **Rarity** : Il va surtout falloir COURIR vite !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Super ! On a plus qu'attendre qu'il fait nuit !

 **Max** : Ho attendre je sais faire *Se fige*

 **Applejack** / **Rarity** : …

 **Applejack** : Aller on y retourne en espèrent que cette tarée s'est calmé et, moi qui penser qu'elle aller arrêter d'être chiante non, mais sérieux comment on peut faire pire ?…

 **Heidi** : …

 **Rarity** : Ho Heidi tu es la dommage que tu ne sois pas la quand on a dit du bien de toi….

 **Heidi** : Bon vous avez fini bonde de pétasse !?

 **Rarity** : Ho bien oui *baille* Ho lala je commence vraiment à fatiguer… On devrait peut-être aller se coucher !

 **Heidi** : … Il fait grand soleil…

Le soleil se coucha dans la seconde se façon lever la lune

 **Applejack** : parfait ! Bon on dore !

 **Touts le monde se coucha par terre Heidi le regarde de façon méfiante.**

 **Rarity** : Tu ne te couches pas Heidi ?

 **Heidi** : C'est juste que c'est bizarre, Pinkie Pie crie "Rêve" puis vous faite une réunion sans moi avant d'avoir une grande envie d'aller se coucher…

 **Applejack** : Et…?

 **Heidi** : J'espéré juste que vous ne fait rien contre …

 **Rarity** : Quoi ? Mais voyons que t'imagines-tu ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui ce n'est pas comme si nous allons renter dans t'es…

 **Rarity** : *Lui met des cout de coute*

 **Heidi** : bon… Je vais me coucher… À coter de Pinkie Pie ! Parquelle, elle est mignonne… Elle… Bonde de pétasse…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait de la place *Se recule est pousse les autre*

 **Rarity** : Oui... Oui…

Heidi à la se coucher avec les autres filles une fois endormie Pinkie Pie contacta Twilight qui les mis en relation avec Luna des qu'elles s'endormiront. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement au royaume des rêves.

 **Luna** : Vous avez besoin de mon aide

 **Applejack** : Oui tu dois nous aider à contacter qu'elle qu'un !

 **Rarity** : Et on DISCRÉTIONS !

 **Luna** : Que se passe-t-il ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : On doit recontacter le garçon de la dernière fois et pour cela on avoir besoin d'Heidi, et surtout on dois pas se faire remarquer !

 **Luna** : Je vois… Je les trouver je vais vous amener dans son rêve.

Luna les amena dans une grande grotte créent un minier labyrinthe avec des parois d'environs un mètre. Nos héroïnes déenbulaire avant de vois de loin Kyle dans une sorte de cellule crée avec des stalagmites. Une voit arriva dans leurs directions elle se baissa afin de se cacher…

 **Heidi** : Kyle !

 **Kyle** : Heidi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Heidi** : Je n'est pas la moindre idée tout nous somme ! Mais qu'importe tu es là ! Même si tu es en prison

 **Kyle** : Qu'est qui c'est passe pares ton exile ?

 **Heidi** : L'Homme nous a envoyé dans un immense désert, mais ne t'en fit pas on arrive et toi ou est-tu ?

 **Kyle** : J'aurais bien voulu d'aider, mais après votre exile L'Homme m'a ramené à la prison ….

 **Heidi** : Alors tu n'a aucun renseignement…

 **Kyle** : Je suis vraiment désolé Heidi je ne serre vraiment a rien dans cette deuxième partie d'histoire …

 **Heidi** : Non ne dit pas ça Kyle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien ! Je me suis sentie tellement mal quand tu es partie je j'étais tellement enfermer sur moi que je ne parlais presque… J'ai essayes de raseur les autres qui étais au bord du suicide en les encouragent de la plus douce de manière, mais je ne pense pas que sa les aider…. Il faut dire qu'elle n'écoute pas beaucoup…

 **Rarity** : *Chuchote* Mytho…

 **Heidi** : Qui à dit sa…

 **Rarity** : *Chuchote* oups…

 **Max** : *Chuchote* merci Rarity on va mourir à cause de toi !

 **Heidi** : *S'approche* qui a dit sa

 **L'Homme** : *Arrive pas derrière* Tien tien on dirait une rescapée

 **Max** : *Chuchote* Ouf c'est juste le grade méchant de cette histoire qui possède les pouvoirs de la volonté suprêmes de l'univers qui est sûrement une des choses les plus puissent et dangereuse jamais exister ! Pendants un instant je penser quand étais mort !

 **Pinkie Pie** : pendants un instant je penser vraiment que ce étais finies pour vous…

 **Heidi** : Quoi L'Homme, mais comment c'est possible ?

 **L'Homme** : HAHAH voyons je suis L'Homme le plus puisent du monde ! Je te poursuivrais même dans tes rêves ! HAHAHAAH !

 **Applejack** : Luna tu dois faire quelque chose !

 **Luna** : Oui !

Luna utilisa sa magie afin de bloquer le passage de L'Homme, mais finalement il semblerait que les choses ne se sont pas passer pas comme prévu…

 **Dumbledore** : Bonjour jeune homme ça te dira une … *Se déshabille* UNE PIPIE SURPRISE !

 **L'Homme** : Ho mon dieu !

L'Homme fit apparaitre une énorme sphère blanche qui engloba le gouffre nos amis se retrouva dans le royaume des rêves… Par chance seul le groupe de Luna si trouva.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ce n'est pas vrai, foutu L'Homme !

 **Applejack** : Comment on va bien pouvoir faire pour savoir comment est la situation là-bas ? On va quand même pas improviser !

 **Max** : Je sais on pourrait demander par rêve a quelle qu'un d'autre

 **Rarity** : Max tu dormais tout ce temps..?

 **Luna** : Il peut contrôler les rêves des habitants de ce monde … Mais il en reste bien d'autres univers …

 **Applejack** : Tu veux dire … Twilight ?

 **Rarity** : Mais elle n'est pas dans cet univers !

 **Luna** : On peut toujours la faire transférait dans ce monde grâce au royaume des rêves

 **Applejack** : Mais…

 **Luna** : Ta gueule c'est magique

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui on pourrait faire ça !

 **Applejack** : Bon si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure option…

Dans une immense bibliothèque une certaine ponette étudier des livres donc elle était entoure

 **Twilight** : Woaaa ! Un livre que je n'ai jamais lu ! Ce rêve et vraiment incroyable

 **Luna** : Twilight !

 **Twilight** : Princesse Luna qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?

 **Applejack** : Il ne manquer plus que toi

 **Fluttershy** : Apparemment on va avoir une mission très spéciale

 **Rainbow Dash** : Enfin je compensais vraiment a m'ennuiera ici !

Nos amis expliqua les plans aux autres grâce a la magie des rêves, nos quatre compères seraient transférés à South Pack (en apparence humaine évidement) là-bas elles s'infiltrèrent en tant que journaliste pour enquêter sur le nouveau maître de l'univers, dont L'Homme, et c'est sous-fifre. Mais elle aurait aussi comme mission de discuter avec des locos afin d'en apprendre plus de leur point de vu (vu que L'Homme n'allait par surement pas leur parlais de se qui n'aller pas au de leur point faible) et d'éventuellement leur demander leur aide. Par la suite elle rejoindrait les autres afin de pouvoir cocoter un plan garce a tous c'est nouvelle information. Pour cela faut-il déjà qu'elle arrive à destination, se qui fut plutôt simple vu qu'elle n'avait cas se réveiller. Elle se retrouva dans un grand désert vaste. Par chance un panneau signalise la ville étais à proximité, elles au bâbord de la petite bourgade assez rapidement…

 **Twilight** : Bon… On va commencer par d'investigations ! Ho lala cette mission va vraiment être enrichissent ! Pour commencer nous allons pose des questions aux habitants et après on pourra en connaitre plus sur leur culture !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Quoi ? On ne pourrait pas directement voir l'Homme et lui défoncer !

 **Fluttershy** : Oh… Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça…

Elle s'approcha pour découvre une ville en ruine…

 **Fluttershy** : Filament il a l'air méchant…

 **Twilight** : Comment c'est possible ça fait même pas un jour qu'il est devenu le maitre du monde !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Enfin un méchant a ma hauteur !

 **Twilight** : Regarde un bar là-bas on devrait trouver des habitants

Elle renaitre dans le bar, toutes les fenêtres étais retrouver par le sable plançon le bar dans une ambiance sombre. On pouvait tout de même distinguer des silhouettes se retourner vers elle

 **Twilight** : Euh… Bonjour

Le groupe s'avança doucement vers le bar

 **Barman** : Qu'es que je vous serre ?

 **Twilight** : On n'est pas venu pour boire

 **Barman** : Alors qu'est que vous faite là ?

 **Twilight** : Nous sommes journaliste nous sommes venu enquête sur cette brutale fin du monde

 **…** : Venir sur le lieu de la fin du monde vous avez du courage petit…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Et encore vous n'aviez pas tout vu !

 **Twilight** : Nous serons heureuses que vous nous racontiez

 **Randy** : Ça va être très dur pour moi… Mais je vais essayer

 ** _Randy_** _: J'étais tranquillement chez moi quand la terre s'est mise à trembler_

 **Randy** : STTTANN arrêter avec ta musique de sauvage tu fais trembler les murs !

 **Shelley** : Papa ce pas Stan c'est tout le quartier qui tremble !

 **Randy** : QUOI ?

 ** _Randy_** _: Grâce a ma perspicacité j'ai vite compris que quelle que chose n'aller pas, J'ai donc gardé mon sang-froid_

 **Randy** : *Donne un coup de pied dans la chambre de Stan avec un sac de voyage sur le dos* STAN IL FAUT FUIR !

 **Stan** : Papa qu'est qui se passe !

 **Randy** : NE DISCUTE PAS ET VIENT AVEC MOI !

 **Stan** : Mais pour aller où ?

 **Randy** : PARTOUT SAUF ICI ! *Prend Stan par le bar et le tire de sa chambre*

 **Stan** : Et je prends par d'affaire ?

 **Randy** : ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS !

 **Stan** : Pourquoi ? Toi ta bien un sac sur toi ?

 **Randy** : OUI C'EST MON SAC QUE J'AI PERARET POUR LA FIN DU MONDE !

 **Stan** : J'en ai pas moi

 **Randy** : JE VOUS LES DIS DU PRÉPARE IL Y A DES MOIS !

 **Stan** : Mais maman dit que c'est stupide !

 **Randy** : C'EST TA MÈRE QUI EST STUPIDE !

 **Charon** : Randy !

 **Randy** : HA !

 ** _Randy_** _: Nous avons quitter la maison, mais il étais trop tard la ville était recouverte de sable…_

 **Randy** : NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN

 **Stan** : Maman on peut rentre à la maison ?

 **Charon** : *Soupire*

 ** _Randy_** _: Une foule d'habita s'approcha du centre-ville, nous les avons donc suivies, devant nous un immense chalet volant un homme on son bore… Je veux dire L'Homme à son bore_

 **L'Homme** : Bonjour, ville de South Park Je me présente L'Homme LE NOUVEAU ROI DE CE MONDE ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous serez LA CAPITALE DE CE NOUVEAU MONDE !

 **M. Garrison** : Ha c'est pas trop tôt…

 **L'Homme** : Vous avez le privilège de voir ce Nouveau Monde naitre, MON PEULE REGARDER LE MONDE CHANGER !

 **Randy** : Je ne crois pas L'Homme !

 ** _Randy_** _: J'ai pris mon courage à deux manies pour me soulever contre L'Homme !_

 **Randy** : *Lui jette des cailloux*

 **Sharon** : Randy ! Arrête c'est ridicule !

 **Randy** : C'est toi qui auras l'air ridicule quand je sauverai le monde !

 **L'Homme** : Arrêterez du va rayer mon chalet !

 **Randy** : Non jamais, si vous voulez cette ville vous deviez me passer dessus

 **L'Homme** : *Lui envoie un rayon*

 **Randy** : *Par terre* Je t'aurais… L'Homme…

 **Tous** : *Soupire*

 **Twilight** : Wouaa… Quelle épopée…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Moins… Bof

 **Fluttershy** Un rayon lasser… Vraiment?

 **Twilight** : Mais ensuite c'est tout ?

 **Randy** : Je suis tombé dans les pommes…

 **Twilight** : Oh je vois…

 **Fluttershy** : Regarder un ours je suis sur qu'il connaît l'histoire !

 **Twilight** : Si tu veux mais que fait un ours ici… ?

 ** _Ours_** _: AAAArrrrAArrRRRaraaaa_

 ** _L'Homme :_** _Certaine règles serons de rigueur ! Ne vous en faites pas vos vies nos vont pas changer à exception que vous pourrais plus voyager, pas dire que vous me_ _détester, vous serez obligez de nous obéir si non se sera PRISSONNN !_

 ** _Ours :_** _Greregeaaa_

 **Twilight** : Je vois une vraie dictature…Et les journalistes ne sont pas vraiment bien vus dans une dictature…

 **Fluttershy** : Justement… Il aime bien quand leur lécher les bottes…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Quoi ? Tu veux quand travaille pour c'est malade ?

 **Twilight** : Ce n'est pas bête... On pourrait les infiltre de cette façon…

 **Rainbow Dash** : T'es pas sérieuse !?

 **Fluttershy** : Tu as peut être un autre idée Rainbow Dash?

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ben… C'est bon j'ai compris….

Devant l'entre du chalet

 **Twilight** : *Frappe à la porte*

 **L'Homme par là-Bas** : Qui c'est ?

 **Twilight** : Bonjour nous sommes des journalistes et nous…

 **L'Homme par là-Bas** : Ho ça ma l'aire très intéressent attarder juste que j'appelle mes amis… *Appuis sur un bouton*

Le bouton activa une trappe située sous nos "ponettes". Elles glissera dans un labyrinthe de tuyaux une fois le parcoure terminer elles se trouver ligoter entre elles en plein milieu d'une grande salle plonger dans l'obscurité…

 **Fluttershy** : Ho non je n'aime pas vraiment cette situation…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Quoi vous voulez vous battre moi je n'attende plus que ça !

Soudaine des Homme (Qui se ressembler étrangement) S'approcha d'elles

 **L'Homme par là-Bas** : Apparemment se son des journalistes….

 **L'Homme** : Intéressent… *Pointe un pistole sur elles*

 **Rainbow Dash** : Et !

 **Fluttershy** : Non vous ne compreniez pas nous somme pas venu mettre nos nez dans vos affaire qui ne nous regarde pas ! Mais plutôt montré au monde votre grandeur

 **L'Homme** : Notre gardeur…

 **Fluttershy** : Bien sûr nous avons venet d'une autre ville, là-bas tout le monde se demander se qui se passer c'est tout naturel qu'il veule savoir qui sera leurre nouveau leader!

 **Cet Homme-là** : C'est vrai qu'ils ont le droit de savoir

 **L'Homme** : Vous avez raison ! Finalement on ne va pas vous tuer, vous allez même pouvoir passer la journée avec nous… Détacher les

 **Rainbow Dash** : Super…

Les hommes les détachas elle suivrai ensuite les hommes de L'Homme

 **L'Homme Par là-bas** : ici c'est notre salle de sport ou on fait beaucoup d'exercice, car on est un peu des athlètes

 **Cet Homme-ci** : *Avec dix haltères à chaque main*

 **Rainbow Dash** : *Marmonne dans sa barbe* Frimeur…

 **Cet Homme-là** : Là c'est notre piscine olympique on fait cinquante aller-retour tout les matin pour rester en forme

 **Cet Homme-ci** : *Faire les aller-retour en nage papillon inversée*

 **Rainbow Dash** : *Marmonne dans sa barbe* Gros frimeur…

 **L'Homme Par Ici** : là c'est notre terrine de paintball à balle réelle

 **Twilight** : C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

 **L'Homme Par ici** : Si, mais avec nos nouveaux pouvoirs…

 **Twilight** : nouveau pouvoir ?...

 **L'Homme** : Non oublier… Ou on vous fera oublier…

 **Twilight** : Ha…

 **L'Homme Par là-bas** : Ici c'est notre salle de réunions

 **Twilight** : Oh je vois… Et le salle d'à côté?

 **L'Homme** : C'est mon bureau

 **Rainbow Dash** : Cool j'ai toujours voulu savoir a quoi ressemble le bureau du maître du monde !

 **L'Homme** : Non! Interdictions d'aller dans mon bureau !

 **Twilight** : Pourquoi ?

 **L'Homme** : Je suis l'homme le plus fors de ce mon c'est suffisent !

 **Twilight** : Eux… D'acore…

 **L'Homme** : Il est l'heure de manger !

 **Cet Homme-ci** : Et pour nous c'est importent de manger !

 **L'Homme Que Vous Avez Devant-Vous** : C'est à se moment qu'on recharge nos batterie !

Notre groupe "d'amies" se retrouva dans un grade salle autour d'une table à compagnie de leur hôte. L'Homme tapa dans une toute petite cloche des enfants enchainer (et comme vous vous toute pas en super forme) arriva des plateaux dans la main qu'il disposer devant eux

 **Twilight** : Qui son c'est enfants... ?

 **L'Homme par là-Bas** : des prisonniers, on les rentabilise

 **Rainbow Dash** : Et ils ont fait quoi exactement ?

 **L'Homme Par-Ci** : Certain regretter leur ancienne vie d'autre nos pas reseter les règles comme passer par le passage piéton

 **Cet Homme-ci** : La sécurité c'est très important pour nous

 **L'Homme Par-Ci** : Et lui il m'a traité de connard

 **Stan** : Gros connard !

 **Randy** : Enfin Stan n'insulte pas notre nouveau leader! Vous en voulez encore ?

 **Twilight** : Mais c'est pas un enfant lui…

 **Cet Homme-ci** : Ouais, mais il est super relou est il est pas passer par un passage piéton

 **Randy** : Haha… Il a raison je suis un petit rigolo !

 **Fluttershy** : Oui vous avez tout ton fait rasions, et puis il faut bien apprendre les bonnes maniérées a ses dégénérait

 **Twilight/Rainbow Dash** : *Se regarde de façon choquer*

 **Rainbow Dash** : *Recrache sa soupe* Ho… Désoler Twilight…

 **Twilight** : … Pas grave…

 **L'Homme** : Je vous aime bien ma chère Fluttershy

 **Fluttershy** : C'est réciproque monsieur !

 **Ambroisine** : *Entre* Désoler pour le retarde… Qui est ?

 **L'Homme** : Des journalistes veinent montrés au monde notre grandeur !

 **Ambroisine** : Vraiment ? Alors je dois leurs montrés mes œuvres après tout je suis la seule artiste officielle !

 **Fluttershy** : Avec joie !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ho nonnnnnnnnn pas de l'art c'est chaint !

 **Twilight** : *Rire gêner*

Ambroisine les amena dans sa galerie

 **Twilight** : Ils sont très diversifier tous c'est… autoportraits…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ouias avec tout c'est cul de poule

 **Fluttershy** : J'aime beaucoup la lumière de celui-ci

 **Rainbow Dash** : Quelle lumière il sont toute pareille !

 **Fluttershy** : *Donne un coup de coude a Rainbow Dash*

 **Rainbow Dash** : ET ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

 **Ambroisine** : Avant de me lancer dans les autoportraits, j'étais sur des œuvres plus distinguer. Je vous en pris entre dans cette salle

Nos amis entrés dans la salle après quelle que minute-t-elle ressortie plus au moins indemne

 **Rainbow Dash** : AAAAAAAAA MES YEUX MES YEUX

 **Twilight** : *Sore en titube puis vomie*

 **Fluttershy** : C'était très intéressant !

 **Ambroisine** : Une connaissance enfin !

 **Fluttershy** : Oui J'ai beaucoup aimé la texture que vous lu avez donner anis que la gamme de couleurs !

 **Ambroisine** : merveilleux !

Nos amis rentrés dans leur immense chambre, la salle étais ronde un lit grand pour trois était positionner au milieu, la pièce étais richement décore (même voir un peu bligblig)

 **Rainbow Dash** : Uoaaaa Fluttershy tu m'épates comment tu as fait pour garder ton calme !

 **Fluttershy** : *Tremble* Par Célestia qu'est que c'était que c'est chose…

 **Twilight** : Le contre coup je suis pause…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Qu'est qu'on va faire maintenant ?

 **Twilight** : Ils n'on pas apprécier que l'on s'intéresse à se bureaux… On devrais peut être commencer par là….

 **L'Homme par-ci** : *Passe à l'extérieure de la chambre* Alors la je l'est défoncer !

 **L'Homme Par Là-Bas** : *Passe à l'extérieure de la chambre* Mais grave !

 **Twilight** : On devrais pas parlais de ça ici…

 **Rainbow Dash** : On devrais trouver un endroits plus tranquille

Kyle était toujours dans l'immense prison, avec les temps et le nombre prisonnier qui augmenter, la prison ce changea en immense cours de jeu avec ses balançoire, toboggan, et tourniquet, les enfants jouer tristement dans un silence de mort il faut dire qu'être en prison à a peins dix ans c'est étais assez démoralisent. Surtout pour Kyle qui était la depuis le début témoigne d'évolutions grandissent de cette prison qu'il pouvait bien tôt appeler tristement "maison". Il c'était assis pour dans un des coins prés de l'entre pour démoraliser, quand il entendit une fois familière. La porte s'ouvrir

 **Cet Homme-ci** : Arrête de gigoter !

 **Stan** : Vous êtes un connard !

Cet Homme-ci le jeta violemment dans la prison

 **Stan** : Vous êtes un gros connard !

 **Cet Homme-ci** : *Pare*

 **Kyle** : Stan !

 **Stan** : Kyle t'est là ? On a cru tu t'étais perdu avant la fin du monde !

 **Kyle** : Non je suis là de puis le début … J'ai vu quand L'Homme a pris le pouvoir

 **Stan** : Tu sais d'ou il sort ses pouvoirs ?

 **Kyle** : Oui il la soit de la Volonté suprême et l'univers

 **Stan** : La quoi ?

 **Kyle** : C'est une galaxie avec des bars

 **Stan** :… Quoi ?

 **Kyle** : C'est pas grave… Et toi pourquoi tu es là ?

 **Stan** : J'ai dit à Ambroisine que c'est travaux est moche, puis après je suis partie sans prendre le passage piton… alors ils on fait de mon une escale j'étais obliger de joue au petit serveur… Et toi ?

 **Kyle** : Moi ? Et bien c'est que…

 **Stan** : Tu dois être l'un des premiers prisonniers de l'Homme tu n'étais même pas la durant son annoncer officielle et tu n'a pas non plus assisté à son propre couronnement.

 **Kyle** : À ce que je vois, je n'ai rien raté…

 **Stan** : Et tu n'es pas l'a pour le top dix de pourquoi il ne faut pas être amis avec Heidi

 **Kyle** : Il a fait quoi !?

 **Stan** : C'était pendant son annonce, Heidi aurait travaillé pour lui avant de s'enfuir comme une lâche… Tu savais qu'il ne faillais pas être son amis par pour elle envoies "Je suis en chemin" alors qu'elle à juste ouvert sa porte ?

 **Kyle** : Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement faux…

 **Stan** : Tu savez qu'elle avait une armoire dédier à Nick Jonas ?

 **Kyle** : C'est juste … une erreur de jeunesse…

 **Stan** : Je ne veux pas casser des espoirs, mais apparemment elle sort déjà avec qu'elle qu'un et vu la description elle à très mauvais coût… Tu savez que sa cruche porte des vêtements VERRE, en AUTOMNES ?

 **Kyle** : … L'Homme ta raconter n'importe ! J'étais là c'est L'Homme qui l'exiler, elle ne c'est pas enfui ! Encore moine lâchement !

 **Stan** : Est qu'elle a travaillé pour lui ?

 **Kyle** : Oui, mais L'Homme la fessais chanter, elle c'est retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si elle ne l'écouter pas L'Homme l'avait menacé attaquer la ville !

 **Stan** : Quoi ? À lors ça justifier son comportement de gros conasse qui cherchait constamment la merde, et qui a balancé le mortier de l'école sur l'autoroute ?

 **Kyle** : Évidement !

 **Stan** : Tu es sur de toi ? ça fessait quand même mal quand elle nous jeter sur l'autoroute… Et c'était compliqué d'esquiver les voitures…

 **Kyle** : Oui, mais finalement personne n'est mort !... Enfin je crois…

 **Stan** : J'espère juste que tu n'es pas trop dessus qu'elle est en couple… Je sais à quel point tu l'aimer bien…

 **Kyle** …

 **Randy** : Surtout que son copain a l'aire innommable…

 **Stan** : Papa ? Qu'est que tu fais là ?

 **Randy** : C'est les hommes de L'Homme qui mon amener ici, car je ne serais pas assez "mature" pour la prion des grands, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais pas honte mon Staninouner ! VOUS ENDANDEZ LES AUTRES JE SUIS LE PAPA DE STAN !

 **Stan** : Ho non…

à l'extérieure du chalet volant Twilight Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash c'était isolé afin de discuter tranquillement de leur première journée enquête.

 **Twilight** : C'est pas vrais, il n'y a que L'Homme n'a que six hommes de main et pourtant je vois mal comment nous allons pouvoir faire…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ils sont tellement énervent ! On ne peut pas les laisser continuer comme ça !

 **Fluttershy** : Par Célestia que se passerait-il s'il apprend que nous les infiltrons ? Qu'est qu'on ferait qu'es qu'on ferait !

Fluttershy ferma les yeux de désespoir quand elle est ouvra se amis n'étais plus là …

 **Fluttershy** : les filles ?

Des silhouettes apparues devant Fluttershy elle eu à peine du temps de crier qu'il lui bonda la bouche avant de l'attacher et de l'amener dans le foret…

* * *

On dirais que les chose se gatte pour nos chère Twilight Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash, Dit donc donc leur kidnappeur ? On t'ils de bon attentions ? Nous le serons dans :

 **"Heidi fait la résistance"**


	6. Heidi fait la résistance

Re Bonjour mais petit avocat au saumon avec un peut de ciboulette pour décore ! Nos héroïnes arrivent à grands pas botte le gros cul de se malotrue d'L'Homme et c'es acolyte, mais la route n'est pas encore fini…. Que les attardés tels ? Mais surtout ou son Les BFF "Journaliste" qui on légèrement … perdu … toute seule ? Je tien à presser que Rarity, Pinkie Pie et Appljack son en mode "Poney" et Twilight Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash son humaine comme dans Equestria Girls et Max à encore dix ans et Heidi… Elle, elle n'a pas changé. Bon je vous laisse avec leur… Mésaventure…

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Heidi fait la résistance**

Une autre semaine pessaire nos héroïnes pouvaient voir une ville apparaitre dans l'horizon, dans ce paysage désertique, elles avanceraient document vers leur ennemie.. L'ennemie de l'humanité l'homme le plus fort du monde lui est c'est acolyte. Max était sur Rarity et Heidi monta Applejack en direction de leur destin…

 **Rarity** : C'est pas trop tôt … Cette semaine était épuisante

 **Applejack** : Tu devrais être soulagé d'habitue c'est deux ans les coupures...

 **Max** : Moi j'ai bien voyager tu es très confortable Rarity

 **Rarity** : Euh… Merci…

 **Voix** : HEIDIIIIIII

 **Heidi** : Ho non…

 **Cartman** : Bordel… Heidi, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

 **Heidi** : Ben c'est la fin du monde ! Débile !

 **Cartman** : Ca à un rapporte avec les mecs qui mon foutu dans une camionnette pour ensuite me jeter dans un bateau poubelle ?

 **Heidi** : Va y trouve toit des excuses !

 **Cartman** : Quoi ? J'ai failli grever à cause de toutes ses conneries!

 **Heidi** : Hé attende, mais on sore ensemble ?

 **Cartman** : Ben oui !

 **Heidi** : Ha merde j'avais presque oublié…

 **Cartman** : Quoi ?

 **Heidi** : … Ben plus mainte je quitte, COUREZ LES FILLES !

Notre groupe parti au galop rapidement on pouvais entendre Cartman hurler le nom d'Heidi

 **Rarity** : Un ex je suis pose

 **Heidi** : … Oui…

Après cette petite… Contre temps les filles arrivèrent aux frontières de la ville

 **Rarity** : Oh, super j'en avais marre de piétiner on va enfin pouvoir se reposer !

 **Heidi** : Je penser pas quand est le temps pour ça… C'est quand même la fin du monde…

 **Pinkie Pie** : L'Homme et c'est acolyte son les maîtres du monde il se pense invisible, mais on va leurre prouver le contraire !

 **Applejack** : exacte !

 **Jacob** : *Blesser* Je pense qu'aller avoir des complications….

 **Rarity** : HAAAAA, mais c'est qui lui ?

 **Applejack** : Non d'une pomme sans pépin c'est le garçon du chapitre un

 **Max** : Celui quand devais aide, mais quand a oublié… ?

 **Rarity** : C'est L'Homme qui t'a fait ça ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous avez vu dans quels états il est ? On va jamais pour battre L'Homme !

 **Jacob** : Non c'est eux….

Soudaine une armée des Dinosaures-Ninjas débarqua on directions de la base de L'Homme totalement déchirent

 **Heidi** : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas quand plus de ces connards on va devoir s'occuper d'eux !

L'Homme sorti en volant, les Dinosaures-Ninjas sauteraient à son niveau afin de le manger, mais L'Homme utilisa c'est pouvoir pour crée un rayon qui les fut disparaître nos pauvres Dinosaures-Ninjas seules leur vêtement tomberait au sol

 **Heidi** : Non finalement c'est bon…

 **Jacob** : Je vous plain il était super chiant à battre eux, j'imagine, pas les autres

 **Applejack** : Merci pour ton soudain Jacob…

 **Max** : C'est bon c'était juste des Dinosaures-Ninjas il a pris comme les Coq-Ninja

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui ! Il ne faut pas se laisser a battre même s'il vient de zigouiller un groupe beaucoup plus fors que nous en une poigner de seconde !

 **Rarity** : Serte….et… ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Rien c'était juste une constatation… Tu as vu ses vêtements des dinosaures-Ninja Rarity

 **Rarity** : Oui …

 **Applejack** : J'espéré que les autres non rien… On les à quand même laisse dans monde quelle ne connaisse dans une fin du monde… rempile de Dinosaure-Ninja ….

 **Max** : Oui, mais pas de Coq-Ninja !

 **Rarity** : Je suis sur quel son sortie… Même si rien ne le prouve…

Soudaine un trou se crée sous elles

 **Toutes** : ….. *Tombe* AAAAAAAAAAA

 **Rarity** : Ce n'est pas du tout se que j'imaginer…

 **Max** : Oh, mon dieu, on a changé de DIMENSIONS

 **Heidi** : Non on est juste tombé… Bouffonne

 **Applejack** : Bon on à pas vraiment le chois, on va devoir continuer…

 **Rarity** : Mais il l'y a de la boue par tout!

 **Heidi** : *Lui jette de la boue* voilà comme ça tu n'auras pas peur de t'en mettre par tout !

 **Rarity** : Merci….

Elle marchée dans le grand tunnel rocheux et humide… Le manque de lumière et le calme absolu ne fessaient qu'augmenterait le niveau angoisse

 **Pinkie Pie** : ATTTANERRRRR

Jusqu'à que Pinkie Pie cri…

 **Applejack :** Pinkie Pie que se passe-t-il…

 **Pinkie Pie :** Vous entez … Pas … Ces bruits… ?

 **Rarity :** N'importe quoi ! Arrête un peut de criée pour des broutilles, l'obscurité et déjà difficile à surmonter… Ho excuser moi !

 **?** : Ho je ne vous avais pas vu…

 **Rarity :** Ho se n'es pas grave avec cette obscurité…

 **Rarity** / **?** : Hahahahah…..

 **?** : …

 **Rarity** : …..

 **?** : …..

 **Rarity** : …..

 **?** : …..…..…..…..

 **Rarity** : …..…..…..…..

 **?** : …..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **Rarity** : …..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **?** / **Rarity** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Rarity** : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?

 **?** : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LA ?

 **? 2** : On est la parque on est on ronde, abrite !

 **?** : Ha c'est vrai… Attrapez-les !

Des lumières éclairent la salle nos héroïnes comprises quelle venez de torche tenue par des enfants qui les encercler …

 **Applejack** : Non attendez on est pas venu pour vous attaquer…

 **Max** : Ho bon…

 **Enfant 1** : Suivez-nous !

 **Heidi** : Si vous voulez de toute façon a par aller tout droit on avez pas d'autres options…débiles…

 **Enfant 1** : *chuchote a Enfant 2* tu crois qu'elle ont un rapporte avec c'est sois disent journaliste qu'on a enfermé ?

 **Applejack** : Journaliste ? Vous avez vu des journalistes

 **Enfant 1** : Donc vous les connaisse…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ça, ça dépende si ça nous rajoute des problèmes

 **Enfant** : De toute façon vous allez rapidement les rejoindre…

Notre group se suivi le cortège dans les couloirs fine, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle ou plusieurs enfants c'étais installer dans des cabanes précaires. Il les regarda touts de façon étrange comme s'il n'avait pas vu d'enfant de puis longtemps…

 **Enfant 1** : On va vous amener à notre chef…

 **Heidi** : Ben oui c'est ça amené nous à ton chef parque t'es trop peur quand de foute une baigne ! Tu sais quoi t'est vraiment qu'un froussarde, p'ite bite, qui passe son temps à faire semblent t'avoir l'air cool alors qu'en fait c'est juste un énorme décher , qui rentre le soir pour regarde "Poupi et la maison magie" en disent "Non, mais y a rien d'autre" alors qu'au fond il adore ça !

 **Rarity** : Heidi tais toi…

 **Enfant 1** : Tu dis n'importe quoi ! INMPORTE QUOI !*Saute sur un lit en pleurant*

 **Applejack** : Voilà bravo !

 **Heidi** : Il n'avait pas qu'à être sensible aussi !

 **Enfant 1** : *En pleur sur le lit* elle à raison !

 **Heidi** : Pfff même plus il est d'accore… Qui c'est qui est nul ?

 **Enfant 1** : *En pleur sur le lit* MOIIIIIIIII

 **Heidi** : Qui devrais se suicider ?

 **Enfant 1** : *En pleur sur le lit* MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Heidi** : Qui aime "Poupi et la maison magie" ?

 **Enfant 1** : *En pleur sur le lit* MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Applejack** : Heidi ! On n'est pas venu pour ça

 **Pinkie Pie** : oui, nul !

 **Applejack** : PINKIE !

 **Heidi** : C'est bien tu apprends vit Pinkie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : J'ai un grand maître !

 **Max** : Merci !

 **Heidi** / **Pinkie Pie** : ….

 **Enfant 2** : Bon ce n'est pas grave… Venez, Bon alors ici c'est la ou on dore tous. On peut dormir à l'heure quand veux et parlais tout de la nuit on pourrait bien s'amuser… Si ce n'était pas la fin du monde… C'est ici quand mange, on mange tousse ensemble à n'importe quel heur on peut manger n'importe quoi, comment on s'amuser bien…. Mais c'est la fin du monde… Et la c'est la salle ou on fait des jeux ! … Mais c'est la fin du monde… Je vous ai dit que c'est la fin du monde ?

 **Max** : Quelle fin du monde ?

 **Enfant 2** : Bon on est arrivé. Nous allons vous mener au leader de la résistance!

 **Rarity** : Je suis sur qu'il est gentil…

 **Enfant** : Normalement oui… Mais là c'est la fin du monde…

En effet le groupe était arrivé devant une cabane sur pilote Enfant 2 les Compagni dedans et ils entreraient. L'intérieure était presque vide un à l'exception du bureau et du fauteuil retourner …

 **Enfant 2** : Se son les indure chef

 **?** : Au et bien nous allons les accueille comme il se doit *se retourne* n'es.. AU MON DIEU !

 **Heidi :** Clyde….

 **Clyde :** HEIDI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Heidi :** C'est toi le big boss de c'est naze…

 **Rarity :** *Chuchote à Heidi* Heidi tu devrais peut être gentille avec lui je de rappelle que c'est LUI le BOSS ICI…

 **Heidi :** Quoique je sois gentille avec ce naze ? Et pourquoi de toute façon ? Il devait s'en douter que c'est un abrite ! Et puis tu veux que ce connard me fasse quoi, qu'il me mettre en prison ?

En prison

 **Heidi (Dans la prison) :** Bordel quel enfoiré….

 **Rarity** : Je t'avais prévenu…

 **Applejack** : Il a dit qu'il te libérerait si tu accepter de lui faire d'excuse

 **Heidi** : Quoi ! Je vais quand même ne pas m'excuser de l'avoir pousse sur l'autoroute d'avoir essayes de le tuer et de l'avoir humilié devant tout le monde ! Et puis quoi encore !?

 **Applejack** : Tu devrais essayer je c'est pas pour Kyle au moine

 **Heidi** : Oh oui… Mon pauvre Kyle enfermer par ces hommes horribles… Bon ça va !... Je peux essayer, mais ça va vraiment être compliqué…

 **Max** : Ho j'ai peut être une idée…

 **Applejack** : Ho, mon dieu, une idée de MAX !

 **Rarity** : NNNNNOOOOOOONNNNN

 **Max** : Boit sa !

 **Heidi** : Ok *Boit*

 **Rarity** : Je ne suis pas sur que s sois une bonne idée… Ça vient quand même de Max…

 **Heidi** : Alorrr…. Toi….Tu me…dit…pas…. Quoi… D'abor…. Tu prendre pour …. Ma mère… Ben …J'crois… Pas ….que… tu … le… sois

 **Applejack** : Euh… Heidi ?...

 **Heidi** : Qui…Quoi…La read … neck… tu veux… ma photo

 **Rarity** : Tu traites tout le monde de débile, mais toit tu bois cul-sec une boisson de MAX !

 **Applejack** : Je rêve ou elle est…

 **Rarity** : COMPLÈTEMENT, BOURRE !

 **Max** : Pas mal mon plan !

 **Pinkie Pie** : QUOI ! tu veux dire que ton plan c'est de l'alcoolier pour quelle s'excuse ? C'est GÉNIAL !

 **Applejack** : Je n'aurais pas dit ça, mais bon…

 **Rarity** : Mais que va dire Clyde quand il va la voir comme ça !

 **Clyde** : *arrive complètement torcher* Hé salut… les… les … les nuls

 **Rarity** : Ha d'acore…

 **Max** : Eh oui pour qu'il puisse bien se comprendre j'ai fait la même chose à Clyde, pas bête la Max !

 **Heidi** : Espèce … de… conard !

 **Clyde** : c'est … t'conard

 **Heidi** : ben … pr'ouve … le

 **Clyde** : Ben … déjà tu prison

 **Heidi** : Ben… ouais

 **Clyde** / **Heidi** : ….…. *Pleur*

 **Heidi** : Je suis telmen … désol … c'et par l'Homme seconar… ma obilger

 **Clyde** : Mais 'no c'est … pas ta faut dire … que j'suis un conard j'ais envie de me taper ben… tu sais quoi … je vais le faire *Se frappe*

 **Heidi** : Par'que … au fond… j'a t'aime… bien !

 **Clyde** : Ben… moi … 'aussi !

 **Heidi** : Avec… ton aire… d'ébile !

 **Clyde** : et t'oi t… on air… t'aret !

 **Clyde** / **Heidi** : *Se laisse glisse en bas et pleur de plus belle*

 **Applejack** : On devrait peut-être les laisses…

Les filles sorties de la prison

 **Rarity** : Non, mais franchement Max tu aurais pu nous parlais de ton plan !

 **Max** : Quoi ça à marcher !

 **Applejack** : Mais comment tu à fait pour le faire boire ?

 **Max** : Oh et bien j'ais mis de l'alcoolo dans les canalisations d'eau

 **Applejack** : A d'acore, ATTEND TU AS FAIT QUOI !

Applejack se précipita vers la cour tous les enfants étais totalement bourrait entraine de marcher en zigzag de vomir ou étais tous simplement dans le coma

 **Applejack** : NON D'UNE POMME TROP MUR C'EST UN VRAI DÉSASTRE !

 **Max** : *Prend une photo*

 **Applejack** : MAX ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ?

 **Max** : J'immortalise mon œuvre

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu c'est se que ça veut dire !

 **Applejack** : Qu'on doit…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quand va pouvoir délivre les filles !

 **Rarity** : Oh, mais tu as raison ma chérie ! Elle doit surement être dans l'un des cellules de la prison !

Les filles parties sauf Applejack qui était resté

 **Applejack** : Mais Les… *Soupire et les suits*

Dans la prison, les filles étaient dans une cellule peut lumineuse étroite, et boueuse (loin du grand luxe de la cellule de l'Homme) Twilight étudier la situation avec sérieux, Rainbow Dash piétiner dans la cellule quant à Fluttershy gribouiller sur les murs.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ho c'est as vrais on va rester ici encore longtemps

 **Twilight** : Rainbow Dash tu voudrais bien arrêter de gesticuler j'essaie d'élaborait un plan !

 **Fluttershy** : Moi j'en ai un…

 **Rainbow Dash** : C'est vrai !

 **Fluttershy** : *Se retourne de façon très …. Bizarre* je les dessiner alors dans un premier temps nous allons attendre que l'on vine de donner de la nourriture qu'il nous tante la nourriture, après on lui ligote les mains pour ensuite le menacer de l'écorcher vif s'il refuse de nous faire sortir !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ho c'est très…. Intéressant….

 **Twilight** : Tu sais ça m'étonnait qu'il est les clés sur lui…

 **Fluttershy** : Ho flute… Bon je vais réfléchir à un autre plan…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ne te sens pas obliger non plus...

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Arrive en ouvrant violonent la porte* LES FILLLLLLLES !

 **Twilight** / **Rainbow Dash** : PINKIE !

 **Fluttershy** : … Ho….Pinkie Pie….

 **Applejack** : Hé on est la aussi…

 **Twilight** : Les fille comment vous nous avis trouver ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : c'est trop long à vous expliquer !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Tu dois trouver les clé *Chuchote à Pinkie Pie* Je n'est pas vraiment envie de rester dans cette cellule avec Fluttershy…

 **Fluttershy** : *Se bascule de façon très étrange* Tout va bien tout va bien….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Salut Fluttershy

 **Applejack** : *Ouvre la porte de la cellule*, mais c'est ouvert….

 **Rainbow Dash** : Pardon ?

 **Fluttershy** : *pare en courant* LIBBBBBBREEEEEEEE !

 **Twilight** : On devrait la suivre elle n'aller pas très bien depuis qu'on et là !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Je crois que les œuvres d'Ambroisine ne l'on pas beaucoup aidé non plus…

 **Applejack** : C'est elle qui a fait ses dessins….

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est quoi le truc rouge qui dégouline des tête décapiter ?

 **Rarity** : On devrait peut-être y aller…

 **Twilight** : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux…

Notre groupe partit rejoindre Fluttershy exprime son bonheur en fessant des roulades de joie. Une fois se moment euphorie elles se rejoignit pour expliquer se que chaque groupe savait, elles désirer donc d'attendre que les enfant se réveille pour tout raconter une fois leur petite "Fête" se terminer. Ils s'installaient touts en rond plus ou moine rétabli, afin de comploter un plan avec tous se petit monde.

 **Clyde** : On va pouvoir commencer … Aie ma tête…

 **Heidi** : Ouias merci Max….

 **Max** : Quoi vous vous étai bien réconcilier ! Et tu n'avais cas tenir l'alcoolo !

 **Jefferson** : Oui, mais que vas-tu faire pour nos gueules de bois !

 **Max** : Monsieur Jefferson que vous faites là ?

 **Jefferson** : Qui est que je fais au fond d'une grotte avec des enfants ?... Et bien c'est évident !

 **Max** : De la pédophilie ?

 **Jefferson** : … Exacte je… MAIS NON ABRUTIE! Je veux arrêter les horribles œuvres de cette sois disant Ambroisine Âme-Sourdille ! Elle déshonneur notre noble profession avec c'est horrible selfie!

 **Max** : Ha ça… C'est bien vrai !

 **Jefferson** : Bien essaye Max, mais je suis au courant de ton instagrame "Max Maxi Selfie"…

 **Max** : Ha oui

 **Heidi** : Ta vie est super Max… Mais on pourrait commerce ?

 **Clyde** : Comme vous le savez touts nous avons des infiltre dans les prisons de L'Homme grâce à cette écran placement de plus de 2 m de hauteur trouver dans cet ancien repère de gogo danseur. Nous avons allons pouvoir communiquer !

L'écran s'allume on pu voir la tête de Stan

 **Clyde** : On va pouvoir commencer, ici petite marmotte, alors comme ça se passe !

 **Pinkie Pie** : petite Marmotte *Se torde de rire*

 **Rarity** : Pinkie Pie se n'est pas vraiment le moment…

 **Stan** : Ici Brebis Egarer tout se passe comme des roulettes

 **Clyde** : Ok, ton complice et aussi avec toi il va te contacter !

 **Stan** : Ok !

 **Randy** : Ici Loup Démoniaque j'ais trouver Brebis Egarer

 **Stan** : Papa !?

 **Randy** : Et oui tu as vu ton père et un vrai chenapan !

 **Kyle** : Oh ça craint mec …

 **Heidi** : Kyle !

 **Kyle** : Heidi c'est toi ?

 **Heidi** : Oui c'est moi je suis là ! Ne t'iniquité pas nous allons bientôt te liberté

 **Kyle** : Heidi j'ai eu tellement peur ! Quand l'Homme ta envoyer dans le néant, je pense, ne plus jamais te revoir

 **Heidi** : Pufff comme si l'Homme pouvait m'arrêter !

 **Kyle** : Je n'arrive pas à croit que tu sois là…

 **Heidi** : Et pourtant je suis là je serais toujours là…

 **Tous** : *Attendrie* Ooooooh !

 **Heidi** : Et vois je peut savoir se que vous regarde bonde de petite merde ! *Leur jette une chaussure dessus*

 **Enfant 2** : *Se prend la chaussure* EÏA !

 **Heidi** : *Lui jette l'autre chaussure*

 **Enfant 2** : *Se prend la chaussure* EÏA EÏA !

 **Kyle** : *Soupire de bonheur*

 **Stan** : C'est bizarre on dirait que vous vous este approcher

 **Heidi** : Evidement abrutie…

 **Randy** : Et qu'est que ta dit à mon fis toi ?

 **Heidi** : Qu'es qu'il a le père de l'autre abrutie?

 **Randy** : *Baisse la tête* Rien madame…

 **Clyde** : Brebis Egarer nous allons pouvoir élabore un vrai plan

 **Stan** : Quoi on va annuler le plan de lui taper directement dans les couilles !

 **Clyde** : exacte, mais écoute ça ! Dans une première tempe nous allons isoler Ambroisine grâce au groupe les Libellules de l'Enfer constituer de nos journaliste Rarity Pinkie Pie, M. Jefferson, et bien évidement Max. Vous entrez par l'entrée des galeries grâce au pouvoir de Rarity vous désactiverez les caméras. Puis ça sera à Jefferson de s'occuper d'Ambroisine.

 ** _Jefferson_** _: Holala, je rêve de voir vos œuvres_

 ** _Ambroisine_** _: Evidement, suivez-moi !_

 ** _Clyde_** _: Par la suite n'hésiter pas à bien lui faire le portrais !_

 ** _Jefferson_** _: JE VAIS TE MONTER COMMENT ON FAIT DES PHOTOS ! *La frape avec une batte de baseball *_

 _Max : MOI AUSSI ! *Lui fait pipi dessus*_

 **Clyde :** Max prendre l'identité d'Ambroisine. Grâce à vous informations nous savons que les prisonniers seront conviés "par leur pure volonté" à l'exposition "la volonté de l'Homme, l'homme le plus fors du monde et Ambroisine la BG". Mais il ne seront pas assez pour ferais l'assaut. Vous les rejoindrez donc comme des visiteurs _là bas grâce au groupe des Libellules de l'Enfer nous savons que les hommes de l'Homme vont participer à l'exposition et ne gardera pas le bureau, car plus aucun menasse existe pour les hommes les plus fors de l'univers . Vous vous rejoindre les Libellules de l'Enfer devant la scène ou "Ambroisine" fera une annonce_

 ** _Max_** _: J'ais le bonheur de vous annoncer QUE NOUS ALLONS VOUS PÈTE LA GEULLLLEEEE ! *Sore son appareille photo et éblouie les hommes de l'Homme_

 ** _Enfants_** _: HAAAAAAAAAAA *Attaque les hommes de l'Homme*_

 _Un autre groupe se charger de sauvez la volonté suprême de l'univers_

 ** _Volonté suprême de l'univers_** _: Je suis sauvé !_

 ** _Enfants_** _: OUI !_

On site les hommes de L'Homme auront plus leur pouvoir on pourra les vaincre facilement, avec l'aide de la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers. Ensuite nous pourrons fête notre victoire comme il se doit

 ** _Stan_** _: Venez on va pisser sur l'Homme_

 ** _Heidi_** _: C'est moi qu'il a kidnappé en première donc c'est moi la première !_

 **Stan** : Sa ma l'aire parfaite !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *contint son rire* Petite Marmotte

 **Clyde** : T'en mieux, car ça va commencer demain….

Tout le monde se coucha la boule au ventre car le jour de la défaite de L'Homme… Sera pour demain

* * *

Non de non serais possible que nous arrivons à la bataille finale ? On dirait bien ! Bon se chapitre n'étais pas très grande ça devait même être l'un de plus cours… en fait les deux derniers chapitres devaient qu'un seul, mais je peux tous vous expliquer ! Déjà j'avais peur que le dernier chapitre soit trop grand et je n'avais pas envie de couper en pleine action. Mais surtout j'étais trop contant d'avoir trouver c'est nom de chapitre… par exemple (titre tiré d'une des meilleures trilogies de l'humanité) :

 **"Y a-t-il un poney pour sauver l'humanité ?"**


	7. Y a-t-il un poney pour sauver l'humanité

Par le Dieu Spaghetti Volant on dirait que c'est bientôt la fin de cette épopée ! Et oui c'est le dernier chapitre (Si on conte pas l'épilogue) le combat finale aura donc lieu dans se chapitre fatidique, bonne chance mes petit sushi en sucre **! (** **Attentions** **: risque de spoiler Life is strange et sa serais quand même dommage…)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **Y a-t-il** **un poney pour sauver l'humanité ?**

 **Jefferson** : Nous allons devoir rentrer par la L'Homme refuse que qui qu'on entre avant l'ouverture de l'exposition

 **Twilight** : Rarity c'est à toi de jouer

Rarity utilisa sa magie pour les téléporter hors du champ de la caméra elle réussie et entra dans une galerie d'art. L'espace étais immense et épuré avec sa paroi blanche lumineux recouvrent du sol au plafond d'un liseur impeccable de grandes ouvertures afin de passé d'une zone à l'autre. L'espace était malgré tout vide à l'expectation des œuvres qui recouvert les murs et les objets placés sur des présentoirs. D'allier nos Héroïnes arriva dans la galerie de mode ...

 **Rarity** : nous y sommes ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Fluttershy** : Rarity que se passe-t-il?

 **Rarity** : TU AS VU? C'EST HORREURS ?!

La galerie était remplie de la mannequin habiller de façon… Originale en effet les tenu comporter des nombreuses couleurs peut harmoniser les textiles était de mauvaise qualité avec des finitions peu abouti ... Bref un enfer pour cette chez Rarity près de la crise de nerfs...

 **Rarity** : AAAAA, mais ses couleurs ne vont vraiment pas ensemble ! AAAAAA, mais vous avez vu ses finitions ! AAAAAAAAA, mais c'est forme n'on aucun logique !

 **Jefferson** : Je trouve que ça va

 **Rarity** : QUOI ? MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU ! ILS SONT FOUS COMPLÈTEMENT FOUUUUUUUS!

 **Max** : Ho ! J'ai la même robe !

 **Rarity** : HAAAAAAAAAA !

 **Twilight** : Arrête Rarity tu va nous faire remarquer

 **Jefferson** : De toute façon la mode...

 **Rarity** : quoi la mode?

 **Jefferson** : Rien ne vos de capturait l'instant ! Et avec une simple bout de tissu on ne peut pas…

Max : Je confirme j'ai déjà essaie

 **Rainbow Dash** : vous voulez pas avancer ... ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Elle a raison nous avons une mission et ... Aaaaaa!

Pinkie Pie eu le malheur de poser ses yeux sur le buffet, des petits canapés était mal organisé sur les plateaux, mais cela n'était rien comparé à leur dressage on pourrait voir la garniture sortie en plus du « glaçage graisse » qui ne m'étais pas le tout en valeurs... mais en plus de cet aspect visuel défavorable une odeur de mélange disgracieux arriva aux narines de notre pauvre cordon bleu...

 **Pinkie Pie** : Aaaaaaaaa, mais là glaçage n'est pas bien dressé ! Aaaaa, mais ce n'est pas du nappage !

 **Max** : Ho j'avais les même pour mon anniversaire !

Le reste du groupe amène nos pauvres ponettes dévastées. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle vide

 **Twilight** : très bien c'est ici que se déroule notre plan nous allons nous cacher dans c'est armoire Jefferson tu amènes Ambroisine ici. On l'assomme on prendre ces vêtements on la jette dans ma poubelle la plus porche et Max prend son identité, d'acore ?

 **Max** : Super Max et super d'accord ! Et elle a aussi super l'habitude

 **Rarity** : Je confirme…

Nos héroïnes se cachent pédants que Jefferson s'approche de la porte et toqua Ambroisine en dora comme une diva

 **Ambroisine** : J'ais bien demandé à personne de me déranger alors qui ose me dérange pendant mon bain au lait de chamois ?! Qui été vous ?

 **Jefferson** : Je suis Mark Jefferson je suis photographe, mais je n'est rien à voir avec votre magnifique niveau

 **Ambroisine** : Jefferson, ça me dit qu'elle que chose... vous deviez être un sort d'amateur ?

 **Jefferson** : Oh oui est j'aimerais apprendre à vos cotées !

 **Ambroisine** : Et bien ça me fait toujours plaisir que l'on m'aime à ma juste valeur ... venez je vais vous faire un toute de l'exposition rien que pour vous !

 **Jefferson** : Ho oui votre déesse de la photographie !

 **Ambrosien** : Pff je suis beaucoup plus…

Ambroisie s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Les filles sortirent de leur cachette et l'assommeraient, Ambroisine tomba face contre terre. Max récupéra ces vêtements, ils devaient maintenant réfléchira à quoi faire du corps

 **Twilight** : on pourrait tout simplement le mettre dans l'une de ses armoires

 **Pinkie Pie** : non j'ai mieux...

Une poubelle étais où centre de la galerie sur un pied d'estrade une lumière l'illuminé montrons tout sa splendeur (sûrement un œuvre)

 **Max** : ça sera mon chef-d'œuvre !

Max place Ambroisine avec beaucoup d'émotions

 **Pinkie Pie** : c'est si beau !

 **Fluttershy** : Ha bon

 **Rainbow Dash** : *l'arme a l'oeil* oui sa montre comment notre vie a un enjeu sur le monde et .. Excusez-moi...

 **Fluttershy** : on devrait vraiment y aller… *Cuchote a Twilight* je crois que le traumatisme de Rainbow Dash ne s'est pas amélioré…

 **Jefferson** : Oui et plus sa n'avoir avec mon œuvre « Serpillière et Diplomatie » ...

 **Twilight** : Allons nous mettre dans le studio d'Ambroisine pour ne pas attirais l'attention

 **Fluttershy** : je n'est pas vraiment envie d'entre dans son studio il doit être terrifie...

 **Rainbow Dash** : On pourrait faire un tour m'expositions n'ouvra pas avant des heures et puis on pourrait faire du repérage

 **Max** : Exact venez voir cette œuvre je c'est moi qui les est fait...

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi la créatrice de tout sa... ?

 **Max** : oui, mais je suis dans mon personnage là !

Une fois cette partie finie ce fut au « les joyeux lutins » de passer à l'action en effet les enfants c'étais cacher dans un grand hangar, d'après leur indique c'est d'ici que parte diverses matérielles utile au vernissage. Ils attarder donc le bon moment pour entré dans l'une des caisses afin d'infiltre la basse de L'Homme

 **Chef Livreurs 1** : parfait-elle sa remplie à ras bord !  
 **Livreur** : mais chef que voit-il faire de tout cette crème glacée ?  
 **Chef livreurs** : d'après se que j'ai compris... des trucs bizarres... Aller on va charger se qu'il a devant

Les livreurs sortir de la pièce

 **Clyde** : On y va !

Les enfants se réfugia dans les caisse débordante de crème glacée et autre affaire destiner à l'expositions. Heidi et Applejack se réfugia dans la même caisse

 **Applejack** : Non d'une pomme trop mur, Max avait raison !  
 **Heidi** : Quoi?  
 **Applejack** : des pommes violettes !  
 **Livreur** : aller vient s'occuper des pommes génétiquement modifie!  
 **Verre bleu** : *sors de la pomme* coucou ma chérie !  
 **Applejack** : berk...

La livraison arriva a bon port les livreurs jusqu'à l'entre se fût ensuite au tour dés enfant enclave.

 **Cet Homme-Ci** : Vous deviez amener cette cargaison dans la salle de stockage à côté des cuisines  
 **Stan** : Quoi, mais c'est à l'opposé ! En plus elles sont énormes vos caisses !

 **Cet Homme- là** : Eh bien il fallait faire du muscle !  
 **Randy** : Tu vois Stan je t'avais t'en faire ! A la place de glander devant la télé vous endentez les enfants ? Il ne faut pas glander devant la télé si on va grossier comme Stan ? Et personne ne veut grossier comme lui ! Pas vrais les enfants ?

 **Stan** : Bordel !

Il amena la cargaison au lieu de stockages les Hommes attendraient à l'extérieure de la pièce et ne fit pas attention à eux il faut dire qu'ils étaient trop occupés à jouer à Candy Crush

 **Heidi** : c'est bon on va pouvoir y aller !  
 **Applejack** : On doit encore attendre, ils nous ont pas donné le signal et ...  
 **Heidi** : ho je t'en pire tu les a bien vu ! Franchement tu ferais confiance à des gens aussi moches  
 **Verre bleu** : haha elle a bien raison !  
 **Stan** : c'est bon vous êtes hors de danger !

Les enfants sorties des boites, ils se retrouver dans une grande salle vide situer au milieu du complexe de L'Homme

 **Heidi** : c'est pas trop tôt vous marcher en recule ou quoi ? Et puis pourquoi vous secouer c'est caisse dans tous les sens ? Il va falloir apprendre a marché ! C'est un pied après l'autre si vous l'aviez oublié ? On n'est pas des l'induire surprise ça sera à fin de secouer!  
 **Stan** : quoi t'es sérieux ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis la fin du monde et c'est le seul truc que tu comptes dire ?

 **Heidi** : … En même temps tu t'attends à quoi ?

 **Stan** : Ha un minimum de …  
 **Kyle** : Heidi !  
 **Heidi** : Kyle !

Sans faire expert Heidi poussa Stan en se retournent dans l'une des caisses remplies de crèmes glacées afin t'en « déguster »

 **Heidi** : Ho Kyle je me suis tellement inquiété !  
 **Kyle** : moi aussi ! J'ai même rêvé de toi !  
 **Heidi** : Ça alors moi aussi !

 **Applejack** : Hahah, ça doit être une sorte de hasard…

 **Heidi** : *Lui fait un câlin* Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver !

 **Cartman** : C'est quoi ce bordel… ?

 **Heidi** : Ho oui il nous tarde qu'on reprendre une vie normale… Attende, mais qu'est que tu fais là toi…

 **Cartman** : De puis quand on est plus en semble ?!

 **Heidi** : Je te les dis tous à leur abrutie ! … Ha … Peut-être pas en fait…

 **Cartman** : Quand tu t'es barrée en courant ? Mais c'était super lâche !

 **Heidi** : Si tu préfères… Je t'ai quitté comme une lâche… Bon alors on en était ou Kyle ?

 **Cartman** : On n'a pas fini ! De puis quand tu sore avec l'autre conarde ?

 **Heidi** : De puis que tu t'es barre lâchement !

 **Cartman** : C'est pas de ma faut si on ma balancer quand un bateau poubelle

 **Heidi** : Ho encore les excuses faciles ? T'avais cas sauter à coter !

 **Cartman** : Ils mon BALANCER dans un bateau poubelle ! Ils avaient des FLINGUES et ils étaient SUPER MUSCULAIRES !

 **Heidi** : Te trouve pas des excuses !

 **Cartman** : UN BATEAU POUBELLE !

 **Heidi** : TE TROUVE PAS DES EXSUCUE !

 **Applejack** : Arrêtez de crier, on va se faire remarquer !

 **Cartman** : Tu vas la ferme la red-nek

 **Applejack** : Quoi ? Toi aussi… Hé, mais tu es le garçon de la dernière fois ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

 **Cartman** : Je me suis retrouver dans un PUTAIN bateau poubelle puis la mer c'est transformé en désert alors j'ai pu sauter mais il avait plus rien, alors j'ai marcher puis et j'ai retrouver la ville alors je suis arrivé comme à mon habitude en insultant les gens, et des types bizarres qui se ressembler beaucoup, surement des consanguins, mon attraper et mon amener ici !

 **Applejack** : Et tu ne la pas vu Clyde ?

 **Clyde** : Si, mais je n'avais pas envie de voir

 **Applejack** : Ha…

 **Heidi** : Kyle j'aimerais rester plus longtemps avec toi, mais tu comprends, je dois aller botte le cul de l'homme et ses fifié acolyte….  
 **Kyle** : Ne t'en fait pas une fois cette fin du monde arrêter on pourra vivre notre vie de couple comme il se doit ... En regardent Netflix tout en mange des Oreo

 **Heidi** : ho, Kyle!

 **Cartman** : Quoi ? Mais on fessait pareil !

 **Heidi** : Oui, mais avec lui ça sera tellement différent !

 **Cartman** : Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça avec tout ce qu'on a vécu !

 **Heidi** : Pfff tu parles de c'est quelle que sortie….

 **Cartman** : Hé ! On est allé à la Caza Bonita !

 **Heidi** : Ton passé ta soirée à manger tacos devant moi !

 **Cartman** : Justement c'était une soirée inoubliable ! Il te faut quoi de plus ?

 **Heidi** : Je comprends surtout que c'est vraiment fini entre nous !

 **Cartman** : Non attende Heidi ça peut se finir comme ça…. Surtout avec LUII !

 **Clyde** : À tu c'est j'y suis pour moi…

 **Cartman** : Je ne parle pas à toi CONARD ! *S'approche de Kyle*

 **Kyle** : Cartman calme toi !

 **Heidi** : Et, tu fais qui là ?

 **Cartman** : Te mailles pas de ça toi !

 **Heidi** : À oasis ? Je te montre juste à quel point c'est fini !

Heidi tira Kyle par la manche pour un baisser renverser tout en regarde Cartman dans les yeux et ça dura assez … longtemps … C'est-à-dire de Stan eu le temps de s'enlever la crème glacer Clyde régla quelle que détaille avec les autres… Applejack et Stan eux regardent fixement en se demandent se qui se passe… Et il ne trouvère pas la réponse. Heidi lâcha pris et s'essuya sa bouche du dos de sa main

 **Heidi** : Ne t'en fait pas on se rêvera bientôt… *Elle essaya un excès de bave qui couler de la bouge de Kyle et pare*

 **Stan** : Ca va mec….

 **Kyle** : Aaaagaaaaaaaa….Aaaaa

 **Cartman** : BORDEL ! Ben oui pour lui ça va *part*

 **Applejack** : Pfff je ne compare jamais leur amitié…

 **Stan** : Moi aussi…

 **Randy** : Aller venez les enfants, nous avons du pain sur la planche !

 **Stan** : On doit y aller tu me suis ?

 **Kyle** : *le suit en titubant* Aaagagaaaagaaaa

 **Applejack** : Il nous reste plus cas attendre…

 **Clyde** : Ouais…

Les prisonniers sortis de la salle de stockage, les hommes de main les ramena à leur cellule afin qui se prépare avant la grande ouverture. L'heure était venue les visiteurs rentrait d'un pas mort, certaine pleurais ou simuler des cris cardiaques, mais sans succès…. Dans la grande galerie les enfants esclaves se mélangeraient au public d'adultes afin de pleure ensemble, évidemment tout se petit monde c'était habillé sur leur 31, se qui étais bien dommage car à présent leur plus beau vêtement était rempli de larme. Les hommes de main de l'Homme et celui-ci même surveilla le publique de caque coin de la pièce avec toujours cette aire menace et satisfait se qui ne n'enchanter pas le public... nos journalistes et poneys étaient cachés dernière les rideaux dans les coulisses où elles avez vu sur la scène, et nos enfants étai devant prés à attaquer. Les lumières s'étendent et le show d'ouverture.

 **Voix du haut-parleur** : Mesdames et Messieurs Bonjour et bienvenu par votre propre libre arbitre à cette nouvelle exposition organiser par la grande et belle et intelligente et élégante et délicate et avec beaucoup d'humour et doux et sympa et généreux et honnête et fantastique AMBROISINE AME-SOURDILLE !

Ambroisine à la faire son entrée devant une foule peu être motivée mais bien présente pour ce vernissage. Ambroisine arriva telle une diva comme à son habitude. Portée sur un plateau d'argent rempli de billet porté par des gogos danseur eux-mêmes porté par des cheveux eux-mêmes portés par des éléphants lui-même que des petits ballons trop mignons. Elle excita une saut périlleux arrière tout ça sur du Bruno Mars. Elle prend le micro tout en danse la danse des signes en chante si lady gaga puis pris la parole.

 **Ambroisine** : Bonjour cher amateur d'art !... Mais non je rigole hahahah

L'homme par là-bas tena une pancarte pu étais marquée rigoler avec une tête menace évidemment cela motiva la publique

 **Public** : hahahah ...

 **Bill** : NON JAMAIS !

 **Randy** : REGARDEZ C'EST BILL VA-Y BILL !

 **Publique** : BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! BILL !

Tout la ville encourage leur nouveau héros qui s'enfuit courageusement telle un sauveur de petite chaton tout sa en pleurent de tout son corp ! Mais hélas L'Homme que vous avez devant-vous l'arrêt en le plaquant violement au sol (c'est à dire que ne fait plus qu'un avec le sol) avant sa sortie prodigieuse  
 **Public** : *Soupire de tristesse*

 **Randy** : Enfoiré de Bill ! On croître tout en toi! Toutssssss !

 **Ambroisine** : Ho vous este mignon vous penser pourvoir vous enfuirez !

 **L'homme par là-bas** : *Tend la pancarte*

 **Publique** : *Pleur*

 **Ambroisine** : vous aller voir ma nouvelle exposition que j'ai gentiment intitulée « regarde comment vous êtes toisé des mourants alors que moi je suis une star » nous allons commencer par un préformé ce qui s'appelle « regarde max comment tu t'es bien fait niquée » donc nous allons commencer par... attarder une seconde... il a un truc qui me paraît bizarre ... mais quoi donc ... ça doit avoir un rapport avec Max et le mot nique ...

 **Rarity** : Ho non...

 **Kyle** : Bordel Cartman c'est toi qui nous a traie ?

 **Cartman** : Non même pas … Mais j'aurais du fait chiiiiiiiiiier !

Dans les coulisses nos héroïnes se retourna lentement et vit L'homme-par-la et L'homme par-ici beaucoup trop près beaucoup trop près a les arrêté ce qu'il fit facilement vraiment facilement…. de l'autre côté de la scène le reste des hommes de main pris les enfant et l'enchante ente eux. La vraie Ambroisie arriva suspendue à un gâble invisible

 **Ambroisine** : Ha! Vous pensez vraiment m'avoir ! Mais sachez que je sais tout de puis le début bondé de purin !

Ambroisine arrive tellement un ange en danse la danse des signes se que Max dit aussi

 **Max** : comment l'as-tu su?  
 **Ambroisine** : tu na cas demande à ton chez professeurs préférés  
 **Max** : Madame Rodriguez du CM2?  
 **Ambroisine** : non ... je parlais de M. Jefferson !  
 **Max** : Qui M. Jefferson ?  
 **Jefferson** : évidemment ! Tu penses vraiment que j'allai rayer ma chance d'être l'un des plus célèbres photographes du monde !  
 **Max** : en même temps vous n'est que deux là ...  
 **Jefferson** : peut-être ! Mais grave à cela tout le monde verra mes œuvres et comprendront afin l'es message que je veux passe ! Ils seront obligés des analyses, car il n'aura que sa et il se prosternera devant moi ! Ils compteront en fin tout le drame derrière « Diplomatie et Serpillière» !  
 **Max** : Pfff Madame Rodriguez fessait mieux en m'étant des stylos dans la patte à modelais  
 **Mme Rodriguez** : Ho comme c'est gentil !  
 **Jefferson** : Tant que nous sommes au aveux … c'est moi qui suis kidnapper Rachel hahahah  
 **Rachel** : coucou !  
 **Max** : Oh! Putain Rachel j'ai carrément oublié... j'ai pas oublié autre chose ... Non je crois pas ... a peut être ! ... Ha ben non ...a si ! ... Non attendre ... ou peut être une fois au chalet ... non non ça devait être dan la forêt... continuer  
 **Ambroisine** : bonne attrape la j'ai un vernissage à poursuivre mais ne t'en fait pas tu va revenir pour mon œuvre « Mort Subite »  
 **Max** : C'est bizarre mais le fait que ton œuvre s'appeler "Mort Subite" et le fait que j'en face partie ne me rassure pas du tout ... Je me demande pourquoi ...  
 **Ambroisine** : ça suffit au pilotis !

L'homme par ici attrapa Max afin de l'emprisonne dans le pilotis situe vers les coulisses avec l'es autres filles juste devant le rideau. Les enfants étaient enchaînés entre eux attaché par les chevilles l'es homme les regarda de façon satisfaisante tous les hommes non l'un manquer désespérément à l'appelé ...

 **Ambroisine (De l'autre du rideau)** : Ho glace glace tu es glace ! Nous sommes la glace !

 **Personne tue publique (De l'autre du rideau)** : AUSECOURS !

 **Personne tue publique (De l'autre du rideau)** : *Pleur*

 **Personne tu publique (De l'autre du rideau)** : Je suis intolérant au lactose ! Je suis intolérant au lactose !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que nous soyons là finalement… Je n'aurais pas pu voir toute cette glace gâcher…

 **Rarity** : C'est trop serré…

 **L'Homme par Ici** : De toute façon on va la couper

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui un peut de patience Rarity !

 **Rarity** : On est foutuuuuuu !

 **Max** : Ben on va juste mourir !

 **Rainbow Dash** : *En pleur* MAIS MOI JE VEUX PAS !

 **Fluttershy** : Pfff… Bébé…

 **Nabeshin (Avec elle dans le** **pilotis** **)** : Non Rarity Tu a en toi le pouvoir !

 **Twilight** : Quoi un pouvoir ? Ca ç l'air très intéressent vous pouvez nous en parliez ?

 **Rainbow Dash** : *En pleur* C'est pas le moment Twilight PARQUE ON VA MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous estes la de puis longtemps vous aussi ?

 **Jacob (Avec elle dans le** **pilotis** **)** : Bien oui de puis tout à l'heure !

 **Rarity** : Quel pouvoir ?

 **Nabeshin** : Le pouvoir de la … Coup afro **!**

 **Rarity** : De la coupe quoi ?

 **Ambroisine** : Nous allons passer à présent à la mon œuvre "Mort Subite"

Les rideaux s'ouvrent Ambroisine se dirigea d'une aire déterminer vers nos héroïnes… La scène et la publique étaient recouvertes de crème glacer se qui fut fondre le cœur de notre pauvre Pinkie Pie…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *L'arme à l'oeil* Je savais que le spectacle serait dur à voir … Mais pas à ce point…

 **Ambroisine** : *S'avance vers eux*

 **Nabeshin** : Tu dois me faire confiance ! Si Ambroisine arrive à nous, nous sommes fichues ! Concentre-toi Rarity !

 **Rarity** : Je vais essayer…

Rarity se consternera une énorme rayon plus grand que le moyen sorti de sa corne, il propulsa Ambroisine de l'autre coter de la salle sous les yeux ébahie des visiteurs anis que les L'Homme et de c'est Homme de main.

 **Rarity** : ça à marché ça à marcher !

 **Ambroisine** : Mais c'est quoi ça ne fait pas du tout partie du spectacle !

 **Twilight** : Euh… Rarity ta crinière …

 **Rarity** : HHHHAAAAAAAAAAA

Effectivement la crinière de Rarity avait pris… une certaine forme… Une forme de coup afro quoi

 **Fluttershy** : Par Célestia même ta queue prise la forme !

 **Rarity** : MA QUEUE

 **Nabeshin** : Ne t'arrêt pas on si bon chemin !

Rarity ignora son état physique déplaisent et utilisa c'est pouvoir sur les chaines des enfants afin des libérait

 **Stan** : NOUS SOMME LIBRE NOUS ALLONS POVOIR ATTAQUER NOS TIRENT TOUSSE AVEC MOI !

 **Randy** : MON FIS A RAISON MON FIS A RAISON! DÉBRASONS-NOUS DE TOUTES Ses MERDES AAAAAA !

Randy décrocha le tableau le plus proche et frappa Cet Homme-Ci, malgré que Cet Homme-Ci se retrouva littéralement dans le tableau celui-ci ne changea dans son regarde de rage

 **Randy** : Haha… Super intéressent cette expo….

 **Sharon** : À L'ATTAQUE !

Sharon pris un autre tableau est aida son marie à battre Cet Homme-Ci

 **Randy** : C'EST MA FEMME ! C'EST MA FEMME ! C'EST MA FEMME ! MA FAMILLE ET GÉNIALE ! SAUF TOI SHELLEY

 **Shelley** : *regarde le sol* Pffff….

 **Cet Homme-Ci** : COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?

 **Sharon** : Et vous comment osez-vous nous obliger aller à cette exposition horrible ?

 **Ambrosien** : Ce n'est pas "horrible" c'est "Avant-Gardiste" bonde de ploucs !

 **Cet Homme** -CI : Très bien vous l'aurez voulu !

Cet Homme-Ci se rapprocha de Sharon de façon menacent, mais il fut vite déchanter quand il se prit un rayon d'énergie que le propulsa de l'autre coter de la salle. Ils se retrouver tout vers Rarity et de ses amis qui c'était libéré du pilote.

 **Rarity** : N'épier plus peur habitant de South Parck attaquer vos tirant sans peur je vous protégerais !

Les habitants courus vers l'ancien torchonner en fesse un maximum de dégât !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ça y est je vous attende !

 **Twilight** : Tu ne pleurais pas avant… ?

 **Rainbow Dash** : Twilight tu est obliger de me décébiliser ?

 **Rarity** : *utilise le pouvoir du coup-afro* ÇA, C'EST POUR MA CRINIÈRE !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et pour ta queue ?

 **Rarity** : *utilise son pouvoir encore plus fort* ÇA SERA SAAAAA

 **L'Homme par ici** : Vien par là fashionista

 **Rarity** : Ne me touchez pas !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Attende je m'en occuper ! *Lui balance des gâteaux de la respections*

 **L'Homme par là-bas** : Arrête sa ! Ils sont trop gras pour ma peau !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Justement *elle visa la bouche de L'Homme par ici*

 **L'Homme par là-bas** : Ho non je… Bur… *Tombe dans les pommes*

 **Rarity/Pinkie Pie** : Gagner *se tape dans les sabots*

 **Rainbow Dash** : Alors il on à qui veule se faire botter le cul !

 **Cet Homme-Là** : Ouais *lui prend le bras*

 **Rainbow Dash** : Et ce n'est pas du jeu !

 **Fluttershy** : Hé toi, tu fais quoi à ma pote là?

Fluttershy s'approcha de Cet Homme-Là et lui écrasa une clope sur la main, par réflexe il lâcha sa prise Fluttershy en profita pour le pousser hors de la scène une fois à terre elle lui cracha dessus

 **Rainbow Dash** : Et moi aussi je veux faire pareille !

 **Twilight** : *Soupire et les rejoint*

Max parti les rejoindre joyeusement, seulement une sensation familière arriva derrière elle…

 **Jefferson** : Max comment oses-tu détruire mon plan pour devenir le meilleur photographe du monde ?

 **Max** : Je ne vais pas laisser un est disent photographe qui ne comprendre rien raierait sur le monde la photographie que dirais Louis Daguerre! Comment pouvais vous croire en "Diplomatie et Serpillère" n'est pas un massage pacifique il n'est que danger et destructions !

 **Jefferson** : Très bien tu l'auras voulu MAX ! Je vais te défier en duel de photographie ! SI je gagner tu arrêter définitivement la photographie !

 **Max** : Et si je gagner ?

 **Jefferson** : Si imagions du gagner, je te rende…

 **Rachel** : *se mette une bille dans le nez*

 **Jefferson** : Rachel…

 **Rachel** : Trop bien je suis un trophée ! Je peux être un NRJ musique hagarde

 **Jefferson** : Si tu veux…

Jefferson et Max sorti leur appareillent pour le plus rude des combats ! Leur flache résonna dans toute la galerie ils bougerez tel le lion sauvage volent protéger sa meute contre son horrible oncle qui avait tué son propre frère dans une scène trop triste. Ils courut donc sur les mures en visant l'autre, mais cette lâchement d'Ambroisine jeta petite sculpture "Petite poule sur tortue qui boite" sur Max qui tomba-t-elle une énorme larve face à son adversaire.

 **Rarity** : MAXXXX

 **Jefferson** :, Hahahah il semblerais que j'ai gagné Max plutôt Max Maxi Selfie …

 **Max** : … Ho non…

 **Chloé** : Non je ne crois pas !

Jefferson activa son cout super spécial, mais la courageuse Clohé se jeta devant afin de Protéger Max

 **Rarity** : MAXXXX

 **Max** : Chloé ! NNOOOOONNNNN

 **Chloé** : Ne t'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude de mourir !

 **Max** : Oui, mais quand même…

 **Rachel** : Salut Chloé

 **Chloé** : Hé, Rachel, comment ça va ?

 **Rachel** : bien moi ça va est toi

 **Chloé** : Là moins je meure quand même !

 **Jefferson** : HAHAH tu n'aurais pas du baisser ta garde !

Jefferson était près a achevait cette pauvre. Il leva son appareil muni son toit sur le bouton puis… Tomba dans les pommes pour laisser place à Kenny avec un tableau dans la main

 **Rachel** : Salut Clohé

 **Chloé** : Hé

 **Kenny** : MmMMmmmmMM ! Mmmm

 **Chloé** : Et coucou Kenny comment ça va ?

 **Kenny** : MMmmMMMM

 **Chloé** : HAHAH très drôle bon moi je vais mourriez donc a tout

 **Kenny** : MmmmMMmm

 **Chloé** : Ouais bisous et à tout à l'heure

Chloé mourra dans un dernier soupire est dans une position quand même très bizarre la rendent peut crédible … Max fuit un cri de désespoir puis pris son appareille photo de façon déterminer elle courue sur les murs en activent les flache afin d'éblouir ses adversaires, mais surtout cette pétasse d'Ambroisine !

 **Ambroisine** : Arrête tu va abimer ma peau !

Lui fit un Flying kickqui la propulsa hors de la galerie jusqu'à la décharge publique…

 **Max** : Max Flying kickqui…

Nos autres antagonistes étaient loin d'être bien il était tous en êtas de faiblisse Cet Homme-Ci se fessait lapider de crème glacer, L'homme Que Vous Avez Devant-Vous était couvert de tableau. Cet Homme-Là était saucissonné avec des rideaux. L'Homme par là-bas était coincé dans un vase géant. Tous les habitants s'y mettaient à cœur joie en tabassant leur ancien gourou. Avec l'aide de Rarity super coupe afro. Mais un tableau tomba sur Kenny qui le tu as sur le coup

 **Stan** : Ho non ils on tuer Kenny !... Kyle ?

 **Nabeshin** : On ne la pas vue de puis le début du combat !

 **Fluttershy** : On n'a pas vu L'Homme non plus

 **Twilight** : Ho non ! Jefferson a du le prévenir de notre plan !

 **Pinkie Pie** : LE PLLLLLLLLLLLLAN !

 **Stan** : Il doit surement attendre l'embuscade !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Vite on doit aider Heidi et les autres !

Peu de temps avant quand la bagarre commença dans la salle de stockage… Des bruits lointains se fit entendre

 **Clyde** : Tu endentes ça ? à débuter on va pouvoir commencer le plan

 **Heidi** : OK on est partie…

 **Clyde** : Enfant 1 guide les autre au lieu de combat nous nous allons délivre la Volonté Suprême de L'Univers !

 **Enfant 1** : Bien-chef !

 **Enfants** : *Parte au lieu de combat*

 **Applejack** : Tu penses qu'on sera assez ?

 **Clyde** : Oui c'est une mission d'infiltrations si nous sommes trop nous allons nous faire remarquait ! Tu n'as donc jamais joué à Assassin's Creed ?

 **Applejack** : Ben non….

Heidi et Clyde partie en direction du bureau sur le fidèle destrier qui n'était d'autre qu'Applejack. Ils entré dans le bureau et vit la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers coincer dans un tableau

 **Volonté Suprême De L'Univers** : Heidi Applejack est… Je ne sais pas qui, que fait vous là ?

 **Heidi** : On est venu vous sauver !

 **Clyde** : C'est donc sa la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers ? Ho halal !

 **Applejack** : Vite on dois la faire descendre

 **Volonté Suprême De L'Univers** : Faite attentions je ne sais pas quand va revenir L'Homme !

 **Heidi** : Ne t'en fait pas on c'est occupé de se minable rebu de l'humanité !

 **…** : Hahah tu en es sur ?

 **Heidi** : Ou pas…

L'Homme sortit de l'obscurité…

 **Clyde** : Quoi, mais ce n'étais même pas dans notre plan !

 **Applejack** : Comment vous savez quand n'étais

 **L'Homme** : ET bien un ami à vous nous a prévenus…

 **Heidi** : Enfoire Erice!

 **L'Homme** :HAHHA ! Non lui il ne vous à pas trahit pour ça?

 **Clyde** :… Ben alors c'est qui, alors ?

 **L'Homme** : C'était Jefferson…

 **Heidi** : Jefferson ? Le mec bizarre là?

 **Clyde** : Je savez qu'on aurais pas du lui faire confiance !

 **Applejack** : Quand j'y pense je les vu prendre des photos de nous endormie…

 **L'Homme** : Maintenant vous allez faire ce qu'on vous demande

 **Heidi** : Sinon quoi ?

L'Homme appuya sur une télécommande une lumière s'alluma sur Kyle ligoter à une poutre et bâillonner

 **Heidi** : Kyle !

 **Clyde** : Pourquoi vous l'avez bâillonné?

 **L'Homme** : Il essayer de m'apprendre des trucs !

 **Clyde** : Mais il était avec les autres quand l'avez vous re-kidnapper ?

 **L'Homme** : C'est un certain Éric Cartman qui le là amener

 **Heidi** : Je me disais aussi qu'il n'avivait pas encore fait de connerie …

 **L'Homme** : Oui, mais je les re-trahis ensuite

L'Homme appuya encore sur une télécommande, mais cette fois la lumière s'alluma sur un Cartman ligoter à une poutre. Heidi le contempla d'un aire blazer …

 **Heidi :** …

 **Cartman** : Oui ho, ça va !

L'Homme utilisa ses pouvoirs pour créer un portail dimensionnel

 **L'Homme** : HAHAAHAH Et oui Heidi tu penser vraiment gagner contre L'Homme le plus fort du monde ? Tu vas retourner dans le néant HAAHAHAHAHAHA

 **…** : Une seconde Cunégonde !

Le reste du groupe arrive il étais composé des nos trois journalistes et nos deux ponettes de Nabeshin Max Rachel et Stan

 **L'Homme** : HAHAAHAH On dirait que votre groupe de looser c'est agrandi HAHAHA

 **Rainbow Dash** : Alors déjà le loseur c'est… Toi

 **Fluttershy** : Rainbow Dash, tu peux arrêter de nous mettre la honte s''il te plaît…

 **Rainbow Dash** : *baisse la tête* Oui…

 **L'Homme** : Il faudra plus de billets pour Disneyland à ce que je vois…HAHAAH

 **Max** : Disneyland ? Finalement ça va !

 **L'Homme** : Oui, mais nous somme en été et un jour férie il aura au minimum 2 h30 de queue HAHAAHHA

 **Filles** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **L'Homme** : Ce n'est pas grave vous pourrez avoir le passe-pacs en fessent la queue HAHAHAAHAHAHA

 **Filles** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **L'Homme** : De plus c'est la canicule vous allez devoir attendre sous 40° au soleil HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Filles** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **L'Homme** : Mais ce n'est pas grave vous pourrez toujours acheter de l'eau

 **Filles** : Ha….

 **L'homme** : Ha 5 euros la bouteille de 33 cl HAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

 **Filles** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **Nabeshin** : Monstre ! On ne pourra même pas faire d'attractions, et on nourrira de chaud !

 **L'Homme** : Je sais bien HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA et la musique vous rendre dans la tête HAHAAHAHAHAHA

 **Max** : *Chantons la musique*

 **Rachel** : *Dance de la tectonique sur la chanson*

 **Nabeshin** : Euh les filles si vous plais….

 **Rarity** : Tu oublies nos pouvoirs L'Homme HAAAAAAAAAAA

Rarity fonça sur L'Homme en utilisant son nouveau pouvoir, mais L'Homme la prit par la corne et la jeta par la fenêtre. Rarity continua sa course dans les aires pour finir dans la décharge non loin d'une certaine personne…

 **Rarity** : Hahhhha…. Salut

 **Ambroisine** : ….

Dans le bureau de L'Homme Nabeshin se mie en colère

 **Nabeshin** : RARITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Tu l'auras voulu moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs HAAAAAAA

L'Homme utilisa son pouvoir pour créer un énorme pudding autour de Nabeshin

 **Nabeshin** : Ho non du pudding !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ne t'en fait pas Nabeshin je ais t'aides ! *Mange le pudding* Mais il n'est pas bon !

 **L'Homme** : Oui car c'est du pouding vegan HAHAHAHAHA

 **Pinkie Pie** : HHHHHAAAAA

L'Homme mit de la puissance dans son portail dimensionnelle, tous nos héros commencèrent à être aspirés, mais rien n'était perdu…

 **Heidi** : L'Homme attende j'ai une dernière faveur a te demander ! Laisse-moi voir Kyle une dernière fois…

 **L'Homme** : Mmmm… Je peux bien faire ça pour une de mes ennemies… Surtout une petite fille…

Heidi s'approcha de Kyle elle le dé-bâillonna

 **Heidi** : *Chuchote* on doit gagner du temps

 **Kyle** : …OK…..

Heidi embrassa Kyle doucement

 **Touts** : .…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

 **Stan** : Alors comme ça vous voulez pas aller a Disneyland ?

 **Rarity** : Tu n'y pense pas mon chère ma peau ne supporterais pas cette chaleur ...

 **L'Homme** :…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…... Bon vous avez fini…

L'Homme senti comme un changement derrière lui il se retourna vers une foule armer avec les œuvres d'Ambroisine près à en découdre…

 **Sharon** : Tu penser vraiment vous berner L'Homme !

 **Randy** : Oui tu nous as assez asservies !

 **Père d'Heidi** : Et toi le gamin là-bas ta pas intenter à faire du mal à ma fille !

 **Heidi** : PAPA ! Pas devant le pire ennemie de l'humanité !

 **Père d'Heidi** : … *Chuchote à Gerald* En réalité j'ai plus peur pour votre fis…

 **Gerald** : Moi j'ai surtout peur pour votre fille *faite des mouvements de tête vers Sheila*

 **Sheila :** …

 **L'Homme** : HAHAAHAHAH à se que je vois tout la ville et contre moi AHAHAHAHAHA vous sont adorable vous penser vraiment avoir une chance de me vaincre ? HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bill ne vous à donc rien appris ? HAHHHA regarder vous ! Vous n'avez rien d'exceptionnel sa à étais d'une faciliter pour vous assouvir et vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous rebeller ? AHAHAHAHAHA mais vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi peuple de Sou….

Un fracas se fit entendre l'Homme tourna la tête est constata un cadre casse il leva la tête doucement pour remarquer au-dessus de lui une Volonté Suprême de l'Univers bien mécontente….

 **L'Homme** : Quoi mais comment ?

Applejack s'avança vers la foule un lasso dans la bouche

 **Twilight** : Eh oui l'Homme comme tu te penser tout puisant tu na ne pas juger utile de surveiller t'es arrière. Alors Applejack à profiter de ta distraction pour libérait la Volonté Supermen de l'Univers ! Tout ce dont on avait besoin c'est de temps !

 **Heidi** : Oui mais ce qui importe c'est que Applejack est réussie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho mon dieu Heidi est redevenu gentille

 **Tous** : WOAAAA !

 **Heidi** : …. Oui bon, ça va on a compris…

 **Volonté Super de l'Univers** : Alors comme ça on utilise mes pouvoirs pour dominer le monde ?

 **L'Homme** : Allons… Volonté chérir….

 **Volonté Super de l'Univers** : N'essayez même pas !

 **L'Homme** : Mais chérie on ne va pas se dispute à chaque fois que l'un fait une bêtise….

 **Heidi** : Moi je dirais que …. Si… Je le punirais beaucoup… Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup…

 **L'Homme** : On ne va quand même pas écouter les consignes d'une gamine !

 **Les habitants** : SIIIIII !

 **Volonté super de l'Univers** : Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée !

 **L'Homme** : Ho je t'en pris elle à eu que deux histoires amoureuses et regarde sa première

 **Cartman** : Je t'en merde !

 **Volonté super de l'Univers** : J'ai déjà choisi ton sort l'Homme ! Et cette fois ça sera pris que Disneyland les jours de férie et de canicule !

 **L'Homme** : Un rendez-vous chez un conseille matrimoniaux?

La Volonté super de l'Univers crée un portail interdimentionelle et y jeta l'Homme et l'habitant jette avec lui ses acolytes

 **Randy** : Ça y est nous sommes libres !

 **Tous** : OUIAAAAAAAAASSSSS !

Nos héros avez donc gagné ! Il faillez donc bien fête ça surtout que cette base secrète était libre à présent

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mmm nous avons cette grande d'espace rien que pour nous…

 **Volonté supermen de l'Univers** : On va pouvoir faire la fête !

 **Pinkie Pie** : OUI LA FEEETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Grâce à c'est pouvoir la Volonté super de l'Univers ramena Rarity et enleva le pudding de Nabeshin elle créa des banquets des décorations pour la salle et même une piscine qui fait jacuzzi tout le monde dansa au rythme endiabler de la musique mixte par Randy, qui était plutôt déchainé .

 **Pinkie Pie** : La bouffe et trop bien La déco et trop bien la musique et trop bien TOUT EST TROP BIENNNNNN !

 **Marie-Aline de Randomia** : *arrive avec des bières* il paraît que c'est la fête !

 **Randy** : DE LA BIÈRE GRATUITE !

 **Habitants** : OUAISSSSSS ! *Soulève Marie-Aline de Randomia* BINOUZE ! BINOUZE ! BINOUZE ! BINOUZE ! BINOUZE !

 **Pinkie Pie** : BINOUZZZZZE ! *Les rejoin*

 **Applejack :** Euh Pinkie Pie…. ?

 **Marie-Aline de Randomia** : Je savais que ça marcherait !

Pinkie Pie pris la main de Marie-Aline de Randomia et partie sur la piste de dance accompagner par c'est amis

 **Max** : *Dance avec Chloé*

 **Rarity** : Super Chloé n'est pas mort ?

 **Max** : Ben si

 **Rarity** :…

 **Rachel** : Après c'est à moi !

 **Max** : Si tu veux, tu peux danser avec son œil !

 **Rachel** : Ho oui !

 **Rarity** :…

 **Max** : Tu veux son doigt Rarity ?

 **Rarity** : …. Non merci…..

Clyde notre nouveau héros étais tranquillement au milieu de fille installer confortablement dans un jacuzzi avec c'est nouvelle lunette de soleil

 **Clyde** : Oui le leader de la résidence c'était bien moi…

 **Fille 1** : Ho Clyde raconte nous encore le passage ou tu à tabasser L'Homme !

 **Fille 2** : Tu dois avoir mal aux cervicales avec tout cette agitation permet moi de te masser !

 **Fille 3** : Au si te plais demande moi de faire des devoirs!

 **Clyde** : géniale !

Pinkie Pie dansa avec tout le monde Rarity essayer tant que mal à garder le rythme

Applejack et Rainbow Dash jouer à laquelle était la plus rapide Fluttershy dansa comme une furie sous les yeux étonner de Twilight… Notre couple dansa évidemment ensemble. Max et Rachel dansaient tranquillement avec… Leurs amis… Quand des invités surpris arrivèrent

 **Célestia** : Les amis vous arriver réussie votre mission a se que je vois !

 **Twilight** : Princesse Célestia, Princesse Luna ! Comment êtes vous arriva là ?

 **Luna** : Oh est bien on est venu avec….

 **Marie –Aline de Randomia** : *fais le poirier* OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Randy** : *Fait le poirier bourré* Attardez moiiiiiii !

 **Sharon** : *Fait le poirier bourré et le dépasse* Pas assez rapide !

 **Randy** : *Fait le poirier bourré* C'EST MA FEMME ! C'EST MA FEMME ! C'EST MA FEMME !

 **Célestia** : Alors raconter moi tout se devait être une expérience unique !

 **Luna** : Figure-toi chère sœur que je les est même aidé !

 **Célestia** : Ho, vraiment et comment ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est même mon idée ! Luna nous a simuler un faux rêve pour que Heidi raconte tout à Kyle !

 **Heidi** : Vous avez fait quoi ?

 **Rarity** : Ha ha…. Heidi Kyle ça va… ?

 **Heidi** : Vous nous avez vus ?

 **Rarity** : Pas du tout on à tournée la tête quand vous vous este embrasser !

 **Applejack** : Non pas vraiment….

 **Rarity** : Applejack si te plais…

 **Kyle** : Je me suis vraiment fait kidnapper par c'est pervers !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Comment ils sont arrivés là d'allier… ?

 **Luna** : Je suis pose que c'était une énergie tellement sombre et puissent qu'il on réussie a rentré dans le rêve

 **Kyle** : Ho non ça veut dire que je peux les recroiser en rêve !

 **Volonté Suprême de L'Univers** : *Avec un cocktail dans les main* Ho ne t'en fait pas ils sont bien trop occuper…

L'Homme et ses acolytes arrivèrent dans une grande vallée remplie de bonbon… Il sentir une présence derrière eux… Et se retourna

 **Dumbledore** : PIPE SURPRISE !

 **Chat noir** : Quelle sue surprit !

 **Papillons** : Se *déshabille* ha tu m'existes

 **Ron** : Ho pas autan que son gros serpent…..

 **Lucius** : Ho…

 **Les Hommes** : HAAAAAAAAAAAA *parte en coutant*

 **Dumbledore** : Et pas si vite les puceaux *les poursuivent nue*

Volonté Suprême de l'Univers tapa dans un verre pour interpeller tout le monde….

 **Volonté super de l'Univers** : Chez habitant je voudrais dédier se toaste à nos héros du jour !

Les habitants laissa place à nos héros du jour en les applaudissent il monétaire sur une la scène

 **Volonté super de l'Univers** : Je vous félicite d'avoir arrêté le maître du monde je suis heureuse d'avoir eu affaire à vous !

 **Rarity** : Vous aussi on et heureuse d'avoir travaillé avec toi… Finalement….

 **Twilight** : Je suis surtout contant d'avoir découvert une nouvelle culture il me tard de savoir tout sur vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous manger quel son vos activités locales HAAAA il me tarde, et aussi….

 **Rainbow Dash** : *pousse Twilight sur le côté* On revient après….

 **Volonté Super de l'Univers** : Mais hélas d'autres événements du même genre se déroulent un peu partout dans divers démentions… Vous avez montré que vous étiez à largement la hauteur, c'est pour ça que Je vous propose se nouveau travaille afin d'éliminer c'est fesseur de trouble, c'est vrai que je pourrais le faire moi-même avec mais pouvoir mais…. Acceptez-vous mon offre ?

 **Twilight** : OUIIIIIIII JE VEUX ALLER DANS PLEIN DE DIMENTIONS ! LES FILLES DITES OUIIIIIII

 **Applejack** : Euh Twilight calme toi si te plais….

 **Pinkie Pie** : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Volonté Suprême de l'Univers** : Je voulais aussi féliciter quelle qu'un en particulier pour qui sa na pas étais facile … Merci Heidi

 **Heidi** : Ho Volonté Super de l'Univers merci ! Et merci à tout je vais enfin pouvoir être moi même à nouveau je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon… petit changement de comportement…. Surtout avec mes compagnons de route, la fin du monde et tous ses enjeux mon mieux dans un êta furieux … Mais je ne me suis pas rendu conte que vous rester la même chose… vous aussi vous étiez furieuse angoisser et pourtant sa na pas fait de vous des " conasses légèrement compulsives et agressives"… En plus vous avez dû me supporter ! Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner je voulais juste m'excuser…. Alors merci pour tout les filles !

 **Rarity** : *Larme à l'oeil* Ho chérie…. *Lui fait un câlin* On te PARDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE

 **Applejack** : *Lui fait un câlin* Ne t'en fait pas on te comprend….

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Lui fait un câlin* câlin câlin câlin !

 **Applejack** : Stan et moi on voulait aussi faire un toast assez particulier pour Kyle et Heidi !

 **Stan** : Oui on n'a bien vu que vous vous étiez rapproché donc…

 **Stan** / **Applejack** : UN TOAST POUR VOTRE AMITIER !

 **Tous** : ….

 **Heidi** : Ils sont un peu cons, non ?

 **Wendy** : Ça explique tant de choses…

 **Stan** : Qu'est qui à mon pote ?

 **Wendy** : …

 **Officier Barbrady** : Heidi je voulais aussi te remercie pour avoir sauver le monde ainsi que nos vies *lui tente un gill orange*

 **Heidi** : Ho C'est gentil… Mais c'est…

 **Sergent Louis :** On te condamne à des travaux d'intérêt général pour Menace, tentative de meurtre, mais surtout violence verbale

 **Heidi** : QUOIIIII !

 **Cartman** : HAHAHAHAHA qui c'est qui va au travail d'intérêt général … c'est toi HAHAHAHAHA

 **Sergent Louis** : Toi aussi pour trahirons….

 **Officier Barbrady** : *lui tente un gill orange*

 **Cartman** : Quoi ? Mais moi sa à même pas marche !

 **Heidi** : HA !

 **Officier Barbrady** : *Leur tente des pinces ramasse-déchets * Aller on y va ! Et encore merci d'avoir sauvé le monde !

 **Heidi** : …. De rien…

 **Wendy** : Euh Heidi ? On voulait nous aussi s'excuser… On t'en a voulu pour ton comportement

 **Bébé** : Beaucoup même

 **Wendy** : Oui énormément tu n'imagines pas ! Mais à aucun moment on a essayé d'en parlais calment avec toi…. Alors pardon…

 **Bébé** / **Wendy** : *Commence à partir*

 **Heidi** : Non attendez ! Je vous pardonne sa ne pas de l'être facile pour vous aussi… Surtout c'est dernier temps…

 **Wendy** : Pas autan cas toi Madame l'aventurière !

 **Bébé** : Si tu veux on peut même d'aie avec ton couple ! J'ai plein d'astuce pour bien embrasse !

 **Heidi** : *fait coucou à Kyle de loin* Ne t'en fait pas pour ça… j'ai déjà mes propres techniques….

 **Kyle** : *réponde naïvement*

 **Heidi** : Aller venez c'est pas parque je suis de corvée qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser !

 **Bébé** / **Wendy** : Ouais !

Il se réunir encore sur la piste de danse voir même certain danser dans la piscine jacuzzis ils danseraient tout ensemble jus cas la fin de la nuit ! Le lendemain était beaucoup plus dur … tout le monde était raide mort par terre

 **Applejack** : Aaaa…. Ma tête il s'est passé quoi ?

 **Max** : Ha ça c'est ma faut désosse !

 **Rarity** : Ta encore mis de l'alcoolo dans les canalisations

 **Max** : Non seulement dans le soda, pas folle la Max !

 **Applejack/Rarity** :….

Tout le monde se réveilla plus ou moins facilement… Un bruit d'avions se fie, tout le monde se regroupa prés de la fenêtre pour voir l'étrange objet. Effectivement une autre énorme basse volante s'avance doucement vers eux, on pouvait y voir une jeune fille installer sur celle-ci un haut-parleur à la main

 **Excel (de puis le haut-parleur)** : Ici Excel au service de l'organisation secret et idéologique Across et à celui de son leader il Palazzo ton le but et la conquête de cette ville retenus captive par les masses ignorantes et corrompues ! Nous allons donc commencer par vous botter le cul !

 **Heidi** : Il semblerait que les choses ne soient pas finies….

 **Rarity** : Ça ne sera pas un problème ma chérie !

 **Applejack** : La pose à étais rapide au moins on à pas eu le temps de refroidir !

 **Pinkie Pie** : OUII et comme ça on pourra refaire une fête

 **Fluttershy** : Encore une gamine qu'on va devoir défoncer !

 **Rainbow Dash** : D'acore Fluttershy…

Un nouveau combat était à prévoir, mais rien de difficile pour nos héroïnes déjà confirmer !

* * *

Eh oui tout se fini bien avec une belle fête et une belle gueule de bois évidement il vous reste l'épilogue pour connaitre le nouveau destin de nos héros !

Je tien à périssiez que certain personnage qui apparaît vient de **Exel Saga** (disponible sur YouTube au moment ou cette fic est posté) comme **Nabeshin** et **Excel**


	8. Mission (plutôt) Possible

Ça y est nous somme à la fin de cette épopée (que j'aurais mis un an à écrié) se termine dans se chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécier autans que j'ai eu de l'écrire. Mais ne vous en fait pas j'ai d'autre projet, mais ça, je vous en parlerais plus tard ❤

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 Épilogue :**

 **Mission (plutôt) Possible**

Quelle que mois c'était dérouler de puis la fin de notre aventure, et chacune de nos héroïnes avais repris leur train-train quotidien cependant chacun avait su mettre a profile cette aventure. Par exemple Twilight ne saisit de partager c'est nouvelle connaissance…

 **Twilight** : Regarde se que j'ai ramené Rainbow Dash, ça c'est une fourchette sa serre à manger comme c'est astucieux ! Ça, c'est une sourie d'ordinateur, ça, c'est une tablette on à pas besoin de sourie avec une tablette pas bête, hein ? Et ça c'est une boisson à basse de patate !

 **Rainbow Dash** : De Patate ? Berk sa à l'aire dégoutent !

 **Twilight** : Vraiment ? Fluttershy à l'aire d'apprécier !

 **Fluttershy** : *marche en zigzag* Ahhha Ouais j'adore trop….

 **Twilight** : Hahhah Elle est vraiment drôle !

 **Rainbow Dash** …

D'autres en avaient profité pour travailler leur créativité

 **Max** : Non non qu'est que je t'es dit ? C'est le mauvais angle comment j'ai pu avoir un aussi mauvais assistent ?

 **Jefferson** : Comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas…

 **Ambroisine** : Pfff on coquerie le monde une fois est ça y est on et obliger d'assister des ignorants !

 **Jefferson** : Max tu me connais, j'aime bien le lugubre, mais ça commence à être gênant de photographier le cadavre en décomposition de ton ami…

 **Max** : C'est se que Chloé aurait voulu !

 **Rachel** : Aller sourie *prend une photo*

 **Max** : Bravo Rachel tu ma meilleure assistance

 **Rachel** : Ben oui, en même temps il suffit d'appuis sur un bouton !

 **Jefferson** : *Pleure*

 **Joyce** : Ma fille est une source d'inspirations de la meilleure photographe du monde ! Et toi qui disais qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir !

 **David** : …C'est juste que…. Je n'imaginer pas ça…

Et le reste en avait profité pour en apprendre un peu plus sur eux

 **Garçon** : *Jette un papier par terre*

 **Heidi** : ET TOI JE PEUX SAVOIR SE QUE TU FAIS ? *Lui jette son ramasse-déchet en mode javelot*

 **Garçon** : *pare en courent* HAAAAAAAAAA !

Malgré la course effrénée de se pauvre jeune homme ne l'avais pas empêchait la percutions avec le ramasse-déchet d'Heidi se qui le fit tomber

 **Cartman** : VITE ON DOIT LE DÉFONCER

 **Excel** : ATTRAPER LE ! Par le pouvoir du grand IL PALAZZO Nous allons…

 **Il Palazzo** : LA FERME EXCEL !

Et oui "étrangement" l'organisation secrète et idéologique Across n'avait pas fait le pois fasse à nos protagonistes (Qui les avis battus assez facilement se qui étais gênent…) , eux aussi avaient étais condamner aux terribles travaux d'intérêt général ! Pendants se temps Cartman et Heidi se précipita sur se méchant capitalise pollueur et surement fichiste. Il venger donc notre belle planète et le tabassent, comme des vrais héros !

 **Heidi** : ALORS COMME ÇA ON POLLUE ? *Lui donne des coups de pied*

 **Cartman** : *Lui crache dessus*

 **Heidi** : Va-y vis l'œil !

 **Cartman** : Je peut pas là ! Je vis déjà ça bouche !

 **Heidi** : Mais c'est débile tu conte lui faire un baisse en "wifi" ?

 **Cartman** : C'est moi qui lui crache dessus, alors c'est moi qui choisi ! Je t'es rien dit quand c'était toi !

 **Heidi** : *Soupire*

Et oui, deux mois c'était écouler de puis la fin du règne de L'Homme, Heidi et Cartman étais toujours de corvée ramassage de décher… les obligent a rester ensemble les fins de classe et les week-ends se qui ne les enchanter pas vraiment… Surtout quand cela ce finisse en bataille d'èche. Malgré tout il avait réussi à garder un lien grâce à la haine de ces " connards de hippie qui se batte pour la planète en la nourrissent de joint" ou encore ces "Connards de Pique-niqueur qui en foute partout" ou encore ces " Connards de fumer qui n'apporte jamais leur cendrier " ou encore ces "Connards de policier qui les obliger a resté ramassait pendants leur temps libre alors qu'il a tant de choses à la télé" ou encore ces " Connards de passent qui ne save pas viser la poubelle" ou encore ces " Connards de motard qui save pas rouler sans faire de bruit" ou encore ces "Connards de maître qui save pas ramasser les petits "cadeaux" de leur chien" ou encore ces "Connards d'enfant qui fond que pleurs à 5 cm de ton visage" ou encore ces "conasse de mère qui les surveille pas quand leur gosse piser sur le toboggan" ou encore touts ces "conard de juif qui manipule les médias et qui pique tout notre argent " bon d'acore ça c'était jute Cartman….

 **Kyle** : *Arrive* Heidi !

 **Heidi** : Kyle !

 **Cartman** : Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a encore plein de joints de hippie à ramasser !

 **Kyle** : Je devais rentrer chez moi, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour te voir et de demander si tu est toujours d'accore pour notre séance de cinéma demain à 18h00 "Mon petit Leprechaun Toujours En Colère"

 **Heidi** : Ho comme tu es gentille bien sur que je suis toujours partante "Mon Petit Mouton Radin"

 **Cartman** : *Fait semblent de vomir*

 **Heidi** : Ta un problème toi ?

 **Cartman** : à part que c'est désole pour la condition de l'humanité…. Non rien de spécial …. En fait Kyle tu as vu ÇA !

Cartman lui tendit cinq dollars, et oui Cartman vais trouver un puit de pétrole sous sa maison se qui l'avais rendu extrêmement riche, alors il place tout cet argent dans la bourse du moins il voulait…. Avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer en plient transactions par des Ninjas-Alpins il réussit tout de même à s'enfuir dans la montagne avec la plus grande part d'argent. Mais pour descendre la montagne il du acheter une luge… Dans sa descente il c'est fait flash et du payer une amande puis il se fut reflash alors il continua à pied, mais il a perdu une chausser dans il a du en racheter … Puis il a dû prendre le bus donc il a dû acheter un billet. Puis le bus se fit cambrioler par les Ninjas-Alpins qu'il lui on prit une partie de son argent, mais se re-enfui en se jettent par la fenêtre et fit des rougets bouler dans la montagne et se fit re-re-flacher. Puis il rentra chez lui, mais sa maison à bruler donc il la racheter une maison… Et finalement il lui resta 5 dollars

 **Kyle** : Tu ne me devais pas 5 dollars ?

 **Cartman** : ….. Fais chier !

 **Kyle** : En fait pourquoi il a type a moitié morte par terre… ?

 **Garçon** : A….L'…Aide….

 **Heidi** : *Le pousse sous un band* quel type ?

 **Kyle** : Haha ça devait être mon imagination !

 **Cartman** : *Dans sa barbe* débile…

Une lumière surgie la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers en sortie telle un être divin.

 **Volonté Suprême de l'Univers** : Heidi, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi !

 **Heidi** : Attende une seconde j'espère que ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois au j'ai du chercher le ballon de ton gosse coincer dans un arbre !

 **Volonté Suprême de l'Univers** : Ho tu es jute contrarier parque tu est tomber dans les hourdis en essaie! Non cette fois c'est une mission risquée !

 **Heidi** : Il faut que tu m'amènes de suite… Mais avant ….

Heidi se retourna vers Kyle

 **Heidi** : Ne t'en fait pas mon chérie je vais battre cette méchante créature et après je serais à toi !

 **Kyle** : Ho Heidi !...

 **Heidi** : *Entre dans le portail*

 **Cartman** : Non attende tu peux pas me laisser tout seule il a encore des joints et des seringues de hippie partout ! Me laisse pas avec des trucs de HIPPI !

 **Kyle** : Et c'est ma copine !

 **Cartman** : …

Heidi passa le portail interdimantionelle elle arriva dans une grande cour bien décorait d'un château les autres filles étaient présente c'est-à-dire les six ponettes Max Rachel et "Chloé" du moins se qu'il en rester... Depuis que la chose son redevenu calme la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers les réunie afin de battre divers ennemis en vouent à la paix. Certes la Volonté Suprême de l'Univers pouvait le faire elle-même, mais c'était bien trop facile…. De plus elle avait fait largement preuve de leur compétence en éliminant L'Homme et ces acolytes

 **Heidi** : Tout le monde et là ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Heidi, tu as pu venir !

 **Heidi** : Oui ! Même si j'ai toujours mes heurs d'intérêt général….

 **Rarity** : On avait remarqué avec cet horrible gilet…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Cette fois ça sera quoi ? Un dragon cracheur de feu ….

 **Fluttershy** : Ou comme quand on à sauver ce petit lapin !

 **Twilight** : Ho j'espère que ça sera aussi intéresse que la fois ou nous avons du résoudre "l'énigme du pharaon vengeur masquer" ! Ou encore la fois ou on a du résoudre le mystère de "Staline le Pirate" ou quand on devait retrouve le Yéti diplomate prisonnier par les terribles bergers récidivité. Ou quand on a enquêté dans l'usine de jus de patate !

 **Fluttershy** : Ho je me souviens, c'était génial…

 **Max** : Ou quand Chloé nous à sauvait !

 **Heidi** : Tu veux dire quand tu as lancé l'urne de Chloé….

 **Rachel** : Et vous qui disiez qu'elles ne servent à rien !

 **Max** : Vous devrez vous excuser auprès de Cholé *Leur tant une urne*

 **Heidi** : J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop longtemps vous comparent j'ai un rencart ce soir…

 **Applejack** : Ho, avec ton ami ?

 **Heidi** : … Oui voilà là avec mon ami…

 **Rarity** : J'ai tant à t'apprendre Applejack…

 **Volonté Suprême de l'Univers** : Les amies je vous est amenée au Royaume de Randomia, car notre ennemie d'aujourd'hui va attaquer la rein Marie-Aline de Randomia pour prendre sa place de gouvernent !

 **Twilight** : Ça à l'aire grave … Vite les filles on dois y aller !

Elles rentré dans la grande salle du trône, Marie-Aline de Randomia était debout sur son trône.

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Au secoure les amis je me fais attaquer !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Mais par qui ?...

 **Marie-Aline** : Une chose terrible ! Regarde par terre !

Nos héroïnes regardèrent par terre pour décuire….Une terrible… petite fourmi…

 **Rainbow Dash** : C'est elle notre… Ennemie… ?

 **Fluttershy** : Ho comme elle est mignonne… Je vais communiquer avec elle ! Alors que veux-tu ?... Ha…. Mais pour quoi faire…. Ho comme c'est amusant !

Mmmm….mmmmm…. Ho j'aurais surement fait la même chose !... Haha tu as bien raison, mon lapin Angel avait le même projet !

 **Twilight** : Alors ?

 **Fluttershy** : Ho, et bien elle a dit quelle venais faire la guerre à toute forme de vie avais de nous écraser et de faire de nous leur esclave sexuelle, car elle aime beaucoup de sexe. Elle à préciser que si on refuser elles entraient par nos narine afin de manger notre cerveau pour faire de nous des candidats de téléréalité et assoupir leur envie de mépriser sur autrui !

 **Applejack** : …. Ha….

 **Rainbow Dash** : Moi une candidate de téléréalité ? Jamais ! Qu'es quel comptes faire de toute façon ?

Des fourmis sorties par les mures pour envahir la salle. Les insectes s'avancèrent vers elles !

 **Twilight** : La situation devient critique ! Il nous faut un plan et vite ! Rainbow Dash Fluttershy, voler pour récupère la Rein de Randomia et mettais la en sécurité ! Pinkie Pie fait diversion le temps que Applejack et Heidi vos cherchais un sérum anti-fourmi dans le local à jardin moi et Rarity on utiliser nos pouvoirs pour en neutraliser le plus possible quant à Max et Rachel….

 **Rachel** : On peut faire de la tectonique !

 **Max** : Ho oui !

 **Rachel** / **Max** : *Danse de la tectonique*

 **Twilight** : Oui voilà fait ça…

Twilight entendit un "Splache" quand elle posa son sabot elle regarda et découvre un fourmi couronner sous son pied les autres fourmis partie en criant

 **Twilight** : On a réussi !

 **Rachel** : Merci la tectonique !

 **Twilight** : Vite, allons voir si le rein n'a rien !

 **Rainbow Dash (avec des yeux sans expressions)** : Non, mais d'ou elle fait sa dirigeuse, elle en fait l'en l'emmerdeuse, vous l'avais trouvé ou cella ? Elle ne peut pas fermer un peu sa gueule ? Si elle ne peut pas résoudre les problèmes comme les adultes en fessent des embrouilles ben elle rendre chez sa mère elle va pleurais dans sa jupe elle fait pas chié, wesh ! (1)

 **Heidi** : Ho non je crois que Rainbow à un problème de fourmi….

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Merci mes héroïnes et ne vous en fait pas pour votre amie la fourmi va finir par partir !

 **Pinkie Pie** : J'espère c'est un peut flippent….

 **Fluttershy** : C'est parque tu ne connais pas la vraie peur !

 **Pinkie pie** : Fluttershy ?

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Vous connaisse la suit pas vrai ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Évidement !

Marie-Aline de Randomia claqua des doigts des décorations apparus les servent du château couru dans la salle pour danser une ambiance endiabler avais déjà conquis la salle

 **Pinkie Pie** : TROPPPP BIEN ! Aller les filles on y va !

 **Max** : Nous on est déjà dans le groove

 **Max/Rachel** : *Danse de la tectonique*

 **Heidi** : D'accore, mais juste une heure je vous rappelle que j'ai un rendez-vous !

Les filles parties au milieu de la fête afin de s'ambiancer un maximum. Quelle que heurs plus tard Heidi se réveilla au milieu de personne fortement alcooliser…

 **Heidi** : Mais quelle heure il est…

Une barque avec Marie-Aline de Randomia à son bord, elle navigua sans problème sur nos pauvres fêtards, elle accosta près Heidi

 **Marie** - **Aline** : On est le petit matin si tu veux savoir !

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est passé tellement vite ! Comme toutes nos autres soirées post-mission

 **Heidi** : Le matin ? Ça veut dire que j'ai tout l'après-midi pour me préparait ? MAIS JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS LE TEMPS !

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Alors vite ! A la salle de bain royale !

Heidi monta sur la barque qui l'amena à bon port. Elles sont sorties propres comme un sou neuf

 **Heidi** : Parfait je dois être large …. Quelle heure et t'il ?

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Il est 18h30

 **Heidi** : QUOI ? Ho non j'ai trente minutes de retard !

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Oh ne temps fait pas nous n'avons pas le même fuseau horaire

 **Heidi** : Ha… Tu aurais dû commencer par là !

 **Marie** – **Aline** : Chez toi il est 20h

 **Heidi** : QUOIIIIIIIIII, MAIS C'EST PIRE !

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Hahah tu as bien raison !

 **Heidi** : Mais combien il à de secondes dans vos minuits ?

 **Marie-Aline** : Et bien cent-vingt pour quoi ?

 **Heidi** : Vite je dois aller cinéma j'espère qu'il ma attendu pendants 2h30 ! Vous pouvez m'amener là-bas ?

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Évidement je suis Marie-Aline de Randomia après tout !

 **Heidi** : Merci ! Vous direz aux autres de ma part, mais la j'ai une mission très importe à faire ?

Marie Aline créa un portail Heidi le passa et se retrouva devant le cinéma, elle vit une silhouette vert s'approcher

 **Heidi** : Kyle, je peux tout t'expliquer ! En fait… Il à eu un monstre… Gâteaux géant et…

 **Kyle** : Hahah Heidi pile à l'heure !

 **Heidi** : Quoi ?

 **Kyle** : Ne t'en fait j'ai anticipé ton retard de 2h30

 **Heidi** : Ho Kyle tu es tellement prévoient

 **Kyle** : Et oui j'ai même déjà pensé au popcorn !

 **Pinkie Pie** : DU POPCORN !

 **Heidi** : Pinkie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Rarity** : Si tu veux savoir on voulait rentrez chez nous, mais je crois qu'il à eu un problème….

 **Marie** - **Aline** : *De puis le portail* désoler !

 **Twilight** : Ho vous aller au cinéma c'est bien ça ? Sa à l'aire passionnent ! Regarde des images qui défile les une après les autres c'est tellement amusent !

 **Applejack** : …. Tu sais quand n'a la même chose Twilight ?

 **Rachel** : J'espère quand va pas regarde des trucs trop compliquer comme Titanique je n'ai jamais compris comment les dinosaures on pu être ramené à la vie…

 **Cholé** : C'est à cause de l'éclipse lunaire ! Et oui je suis revenu !

 **Kenny** : MmMMm

 **Satan** : Dire que vous m'avez convaincue de venir sur terre juste pour un cinéma ! En enfer aussi il en à je vous rappel et beaucoup mieux !

 **Heidi** : Quoi ? Vous voulez venir ?

 **Rainbow** : Ho si tu proposes SALE PUTTTT Ho désoler je crois que j'ai encore mon problème de la fourmi ….

 **Nabeshin** : Volontiers ça fait bien longtemps que je suis me suis pas fait une séance !

 **Jacob** : Alors, allons-y !

 **Volonté Suprême de l'Univers** : Ho Pedro ça fait des mois quand ce n'est pas fait de cinéma !

 **Pedro** : Tu sais que je ne peux rien de refuser ma petite Volonté chérie !

 **Excel** : Vit Seigneurie Il Palazzo, rejoignons-les, nous pourrons étudier nos cibles et découvrir les points faibles de cette masse ignorent !

 **Il Palazzo** : *Soupire*

 **Marie** - **Aline** : Vu que tout le monde y va, j'arrive !

 **Clyde** : Aller les filles ça vous dit un cinéma ?

 **Fille 1** : Ho oui mon Clyde d'amour

 **Fille 2** : D'accore, mais je te masse les cervicaux

 **Fille 3** : Ho s'il te plaît laisse moi faire des devoirs après ça !

 **Max** : HO HO on peut regarde Sharknado !

 **Heidi** : … Ce n'est pas vraiment sa que je m'imaginer….

 **Applejack** : *Prend Heidi par les épaules* ça, c'est une bonne soirée entre amis qui commence !

 **Stan** : Je confirme ! *Prend Kyle par les épaules*

 **Kyle** : Stan…?

 **Stan** : Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir, même Cartman et là ?

 **Cartman** : *déguiser en fougère* bordel, Stan !

 **Applejack** : Ouais après tout on est tranquille poser entre potes !

 **Heidi** : Bon OK vous pouvez venir, mais je me mets à côté de Kyle !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Moi à côté du popcorn !

 **Max** : MOI AUSSI MOI AUSSI !

 **Rachel** : Moi à côté de la sortie si j'ai envie de vomir !

Tout ce petit monde entra dans le cinéma Kyle et Heidi était légèrement à l'arrière

 **Heidi** : Désoler Kyle je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…

 **Kyle** : Ho ne t'en fait pas tant que tu es la ça me va

 **Heidi** : Ho mon petit Kyloune !

Notre groupe d'amie entra dans le cinéma pour assister à la séance la plus animée de tout, dans le bonheur et la joie ! Jusqu'à leur prochaine aventure !

* * *

J'ai étais très heureux écrire avec ces personnages et je suis un peut triste de les quitter, en réalité j'ai surtout écrire ce fic pour les jouer et dans mes projets futurs je n'est pas prévue de les utiliser se qui me rende encore plus triste … c'est vrai c'est tellement drôle de pas respecte un personnage ou de lui faire changer de comportement à n'importe quel moment ou de les rendre légèrement … "insouciants". Mais se qui me rendre triste c'est la fin de MLP au moment ou je vous parle l'épisode final est sorti il a peut de temps (du moins en VOSTFR)… La fin de l'histoire avec ce petit groupe que j'adorais suivre… Mais avec une jolie fin contrairement aux mienne XD

1 : Je tien à préciser que cette magnifique phrase ne vient pas de moi, mais Du Monde à l'Envers (que j'aime avec beaucoup d'amour du cœur ❤) plus précisément de Sydney dans la vidéo Les Anges de la TV Réalité

Mon prochain projet se exclusivement avec des personnages crée tous neuf tout propre, si vous vouliez savoir il aura évidemment Jacob, mais aussi ça chère sœur Jacobette Courbette pour une nouvelle histoire au cœur même d'une grande distributrice suédoise, mélangent magie, amitié et meuble en kit … ❤


End file.
